


R27未完成的约定

by yunshuitao



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 93,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunshuitao/pseuds/yunshuitao
Summary: 他们治不了一个栽倒在温柔的陷阱里的杀手，因为这不是病，而且根本无药可医。
Relationships: Reborn & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

全文第一人称，ooc严重，慎入

r27不逆不拆，主攻视觉

没有任何副cp

欢迎小甜心们提出宝贵意见～

我醒来的那一刻起，就瞬间理解了自己目前的处境。虽然有些不可思议，但我应该是失去了以往的记忆，只余下一些生活上的常识。

还有就是，我的身体竟然是一个两头身的婴儿，这让我很不适应，总觉得自己的身体不应该是这样的。

话说，婴儿会有我这么复杂的思想吗？

我支撑起身体坐在床上，环视了一下四周的景象，这是一个很是宽敞的房间，房间内的装修摆设无一不合我胃口，而且还有一种莫名的熟悉感，感觉似乎是属于我自己的房子。

我走到床边，轻飘飘地跳下了这个对我来说高的吓人的床。

如果是按照我的习惯的话……我略微思索了一下，在床头床尾以及其他能够接近我的床的路线上找到了许多地雷以及机关炸弹等装置。

哼，真不愧是我，连睡觉都不会放松。

在收起那些机关之后，我一眼看到了放在桌子边的一个精致的男士手提箱，说他精致是因为这个箱子对于成人来说还是略显小了点，而我这个婴儿的体型则是恰好能提起来。

打开手提箱之后，能看到箱子里放了几件小号的西服套装，几沓里拉货币现金，还有几把枪几盒子弹以及一些其他炸弹之类的热武器，应该是我给自己准备的。

准备的那么齐全，让我禁不住怀疑我失忆前或许已经预料到了自己会失忆的情况。

我打开浴室门，轻而易举地跳到了洗手台上，看到了镜子里的自己。小巧的西装套装穿在幼小的身躯上，胸前挂着一个黄色的奶嘴，大而黝黑的眼睛平静无波，一顶帽子遮住了大部分的头发，只余下脸颊两侧弯弯的鬓角。

面无表情的样子看起来既单纯又无辜。

只提外表的话，我这个形象其实还挺可爱的。

就是不知道什么原因，我竟然把自己的记忆给封印了。是的，我很确定，我的失忆并不是意外，而是早有预谋的。

——从房间内的蛛丝马迹可以看出来。未失忆的我似乎也没有试图掩盖这一点，应该是因为不想让我探知自己以前记忆的缘故。

算了，反正我对以前的记忆也没有很强的好奇心。

为了庆祝新生，我一点也没有去探究自己以前名字的意思，直接给自己重新起了一个名字——reborn，意思是重生，新生，复活，轮回。

真是一个好名字，我就像喜欢我的鬓角一样的喜欢这个名字。

走出浴室后，我在花瓶里的花朵上找到了一只变色龙，虽然有些难理解我这样性格的人竟然会养宠物，不过这个小家伙肯定会有让我留下它的理由。

我把变色龙放在了我的帽檐上，提着手提箱离开了这个房子，并没有锁门，在我看来，我有很大可能不会再回到这里，锁不锁都一样。

意大利的酒馆里基本上都是提供咖啡的。

“ciao，请给我一杯Espresso。”走进一家酒馆里，我把手提箱竖着放在吧台前的座位上，然后跳了上去坐在手提箱上，高度正好合适，点了一杯意式浓咖啡。

“小婴儿？”穿着西装的侍者一愣，笑着问我，“是和家人走散了吗？”

“没有哦。”我坐在手提箱上平静地陈述事实，“我是杀手reborn。”从我身上的各种枪械武器看来，应该是杀手没错了，而且我对这个职业还挺感兴趣的，就算之前的我不是杀手，我也想试试这个职业。

不过我这番话并没有人相信，酒馆里的人听到我说的话哄然大笑了起来，就连那个侍者都忍俊不禁地笑了起来：“别开玩笑了小朋友，要玩杀手游戏回家去玩吧，这里可没人无聊到陪你玩这个。”

我心神一动，帽檐上的变色龙就爬到我手上，变成了一把手枪，还是我最喜欢的CZ-75 IST型号，我把枪举起来对上他的脑袋：“那么，你要不要试试我这把枪是真的还是假的？”

他脸上的笑容以肉眼可见的速度变得僵硬了起来。

啧，一点幽默感都没有，欺负起来也很是无趣。

变色龙恢复了正常形状，我把它重新放在了帽檐上：“一杯Espresso，加三份糖，谢谢。”

“是！好的！”

变色龙会随我心意变化这点是我没想到的，不过确实挺方便，原来这个小家伙是因为这个才没有被我丢掉啊。决定了，以后就叫它列恩了。我勾起唇角，心情很好地摸了摸列恩。

“re……reborn？”旁边一个醉鬼口齿不清咕哝着，“新生吗？看、看来你是真的……彻底抛弃了过去啊……”

我扭头看向他，那人穿着白大褂留着章鱼头，抓着酒杯摇摇晃晃地朝我走过来，然后整个人趴在我旁边的吧台上，口齿不清地说道：“竟然这么快就醒了过来，真、真不愧是reborn啊，我原本以为你会睡、睡个一两天的。”

听这个语气，以前的我好像和他很熟，而且好像和我一觉醒来之后的失忆也有一些关联。

“我可是reborn。”说实话，我对自己有种蜜汁自信。

他趴在那里侧头看向我，微醺的脸突然笑了起来，他直起身子，说话越来越清晰：“也是，毕竟你是reborn啊。”他顿了顿，又道：“再自我介绍一下吧，我叫夏马尔，是个医生，而且还是你哭着拜托帮你消除记忆的人。”

我否定道：“我不会哭。”

“这不是重点。”夏马尔一口气喝下杯中剩余的酒，问道：“以后你还要继续去旅行修行吗？”

我原先是一直在旅行修行吗？

“不，我准备当个杀手。”我压了压帽檐，勾起唇角笑了笑，“先成为第一杀手再去考虑其他的吧。”

第一杀手本来就是你啊。夏马尔暗中吐槽了一句。

“反正以后再发生这样的事情都不要找我了，真是的，明明我可是只给可爱的女孩子看病的……”夏马尔说话间看到酒吧里一个长得很漂亮的女生，瞬间眼睛一亮，“呦——那边可爱的小妹妹，要不要跟哥哥一起喝一杯啊～”然后他笑的一脸猥琐追着那个女孩子跑远了。

我目视他跑远，没有阻拦。

这个夏马尔或许是我比较信任的人，不然的话以我的性格是不会让不信任的人消除自己的记忆的。

当然，也不排除他从某种渠道知道了我现在的情况然后过来忽悠我。

嘛，他说的话姑且先信一半吧。

“这是您的咖啡……”侍者带着一脸因为惊吓而变得僵硬的微笑给我递了一杯咖啡。

我朝他点了点头：“谢谢。”

初步判断没毒后，我直接将咖啡一饮而尽。

“那么，可以把暗杀悬赏名单给我一份吗？”

正在擦酒杯的侍者一僵，满脸都是“你怎么那么直接”“就不能说句暗号吗”等一言难尽的表情。

意大利黑手党盛行，杀手间谍也到处都是，这个国家张扬到要靠黑手党来维持秩序，而且既然我决定了要当第一杀手，那么就不必太过于低调了。

侍者虽然一脸槽多无口的表情，但还是尽职尽责的给了我一份悬赏名单资料。

我挑了几个难度比较高且看不顺眼的人的名单之后就离开了酒馆。

半年后，我顺利登上了第一杀手的宝座。

意外的容易啊，就是不知道为什么，看到之前第一杀手的名字，我会有一种熟悉的感觉，而且还会产生莫名其妙的好感。

但我不想去探究是出于什么原因。

当上第一杀手后，里世界的人就像是追星一样把我当偶像崇拜，甚至黑手党乐园都到处贴满了我的海报，充斥着关于我的周边。

我其实是有点奇怪的，因为也没见他们追星之前的第一杀手。后来我想了想，觉得应该是我婴儿的外表不太有威慑力的原因，前任第一杀手可能长得有点凶，所以他们不敢追。

不过，我也不反感就是了，毕竟有一堆崇拜者做事会方便很多。

“家庭教师？”我看着手里堪比我高的资料，“您的意思是让我去调……教导加百罗涅未来的十代目迪诺？”

彭格列九代目Timoteo摇了摇头：“这不是我的意思，而是彭格列同盟家族加百罗涅九代首领的意思。他现在大病不起，但苦恼的是他的儿子迪诺·加百罗涅并不想继承家族首领的位置，无奈之下只能请你来教导了，这是加百罗涅九代目寄给你的信。”

彭格列九代目似乎是我失忆前的好友，刚开始接触时我还是比较防备他的，但经过一段时间的相处，我渐渐认同了他，他有时的所作所为甚至能够让我感到敬佩。

伸手打开那封给我的信，优雅的字体跃然纸上，和九代目Timoteo说的大差不差，希望我去教导他儿子。

Timoteo：“你准备去赴约吗？reborn。”

我收起信件：“啊，反正我正好闲着。”

“对了，我看您最近脸色不是很好，是发生什么事情了吗？”我仰头看向九代。

哪怕是不属于彭格列的我，都能听到一丝关于彭格列暗杀部队反叛的风声。说实话，我有些担忧九代的情况。

九代的脸色暗淡了一瞬，但还是摇了摇头：“我没事，不用担心，谢谢你的好意。”

“既然您不愿说，那就算了。”良久，我收回目光，压了压帽檐，说道：“那么，我先去赴约了，再见。”


	2. Chapter 2

全文第一人称，ooc严重，慎入

r27不逆不拆，主攻视觉

没有任何副cp

欢迎小甜心们提出宝贵意见～

虽然Timoteo说在此之前我已经教过许多学生，但封印记忆后教学生我还是第一次，所以我决定要给学生留个好印象。

到了地方之后，就看到我要教的学生躺在城堡外面的地上，仰面朝天自言自语：“我不是说过我根本不想当首领么。”

“ciao。”我跳上旁边的圆柱上，低下头看着他，“我是家庭教师杀手reborn。”

迪诺直起身子惊讶地扭头看向我。

我继续说道：“我要让你成为一个伟大的首领。”

“说什么让我成为一个伟大的首领，我根本就不想继承黑手党boss的位置！”迪诺看起来情绪有些激动，大声反驳，“而且你又是谁啊！自顾自的说些莫名其妙的话！”

我看了迪诺一会儿，直接用列恩变成的大锤朝迪诺砸了过去。

我改变主意了。

什么给学生留下好印象，什么温和的教导，都不如一锤子下去来的直接。

迪诺千钧一发之际侧身躲过锤子，眼睛睁的老大，后怕地流着冷汗看着身边的地板以锤子为中心出现了密密麻麻的裂缝。

虽然我故意放慢了速度，但他能够躲过去，也没有我想象中的那么废材嘛。

“你、你这是做什么？”迪诺有些结巴地问道。

“我这是在让你认清现实，现在的你是没有办法反抗我的。”我收起列恩，跳到旁边的石头上盘腿坐了下来，“考试总是不及格，吃饭总是洒在桌子上，一紧张就容易平地摔的废材迪诺，今后我就是你的家庭教师了，请多指教。”

“哪有家庭教师一上来就踩学生痛脚的啊！话说你是从哪里知道这些事情的？！”

“啊，对了，我给你带了一些试卷作为见面礼，一周之内请务必做完。”我没有理会迪诺的吐槽，自顾自掏出了一人高的试卷放在他面前，然后拿出枪指着他，“做不完的话，就请你去三途川观光，单程票的那种哦。”

“不要用单纯无辜的表情说出那么恐怖的话啊喂！”

嗯，我收回他是废材这句话，起码他的吐槽还是挺厉害的。

傍晚，我来到加百罗涅九代目的病床前，跳上别人准备的垫了好几层垫子的椅子上，看向九代：“ciao，九代目。”

我和他有过一面之缘，只是没想到再次见面，他是躺在病床上的模样。

“reborn先生，好久不见，你看起来还是那么风采依旧啊……”加百罗涅九代目勉力看向我，想要支起身体坐起来。

我伸手按住九代目的手臂，说道：“不方便的话就不要起来了，我不会介意这个的。”

他停止了动作，身体渐渐放松了下来，看着天花板：“迪诺是个善良的孩子，他不喜欢黑手党，也从没有想过坐上家族首领的位置，这些我都知道。”

我没有打断他的话，只是静静地倾听着。

“只是他并不明白，家族的意义是什么……他不明白，拒绝这个身份意味着什么。”

拒绝这个身份，意味着背叛了下属的忠诚，斩断了常年和家族同伴建立起来羁绊，抛弃了家族的荣耀，而且非常容易引起内乱，一个弄不好整个家族都会毁于一旦。

不过这对于迪诺来说还是太早了，内心对黑手党抵触的他很难有这种认知。而且就算此时迪诺答应继承家族首领的位置，以他现在的状况，恐怕也是难以服众。

“我的身体已经支撑不了多久了，也不知道能不能坚持到他正式继承家族。”九代目侧头看向我，眼神复杂，“还好有reborn你在，我也就放心了。”

我拉了拉帽檐，说道：“我的教学方式可是很严格的。”

“无妨，迪诺就拜托你了。”

有了这句话，迪诺之后七年多的时间都过得很充实，我也玩的相当愉快。

没事放个炸弹，来个电击，再突击搞个特训，每天听着迪诺的惨叫声入睡，我的身心都愉悦了很多。

甚至在七年后我宣布迪诺出师要离开加百罗涅后，迪诺感动地哭着送我走出城堡：“reborn，你这是要走了？太好……太令人难过了，我舍不得你呜呜呜……”

“既然你那么舍不得我，那我就再留下一段时间吧。”我故意这样说，然后不出意料地看到了迪诺伤心的表情一僵，整个人都不好了，我勾了勾唇角，“虽然我很想这么说，但彭格列九代目临时有事找我，就不多留了，再见。”

迪诺偷偷松了口气，但他隐藏的不是很好，我看得清清楚楚。不过我现在心情好，不想跟他计较。

我走进彭格列基地，顺利在茶话室找到了彭格列九代目，我跳到沙发上坐了下来，仰头看向九代目Timoteo。Timoteo的状态看起来不太好，眉宇间透露着一丝疲惫。

“怎么了？”我皱起眉头问道：“是发生什么事情了吗？”

“……reborn，可以请你去日本一趟吗？去教导彭格列未来的十代目沢田纲吉。”

诶？彭格列十代目的人选已经确定下来了？彭格列boss的位置不是那么容易就决定人选的，到底发生了什么？

但是，看Timoteo现在的表情，他应该是不想让我追根问底的吧。

我回道：“我知道了。”

话是这么说，我还是决定出去后收集一下关于彭格列候选人的情报。

“reborn。”正当我快要走出茶话室的时候，九代目突然喊住了我，似乎有什么想要跟我说，但犹豫了一下，还是微叹口气说道，“没什么……日本那边，沢田纲吉那边可能会遇到一些事情，但我希望你知道，我想让沢田纲吉继任十代目的初衷是不会变的。”

我侧头看向九代，顿了一下，应了一声：“啊。”

九代目Timoteo的眼神，仿佛是临终前在向我托付什么一样。

你是已经预料到未来某件事情的发生了么？Timoteo。

我站在彭格列基地的一个庭院里，脸上爬满了独角仙，聆听着独角仙给我传达的情报。这是我的能力之一，可以和虫子以及动物沟通，也就是说只要我想，我就可以从这些小虫子或者动物身上得到情报，毕竟很少有人会对小动物产生警惕心。

我从独角仙那里了解到，彭格列十代目候选人除了失踪了将近八年的xanxus和远在日本毫无准备的沢田纲吉之外，全都死了，无一幸免。

再结合Timoteo之前说的“我想让沢田纲吉继承十代目的初衷是不会变的”这句话，在什么情况下，九代会认为我会理解错误他的想法？也就是说，会出现和九代意愿相悖的事情吗？会有人和沢田纲吉争夺彭格列首领的位置吗？九代的意思是会以自己的名义支持那人吗？

会是什么人呢？无关血缘的继承人？不，彭格列继承了九代，每一代首领都拥有彭格列的血缘，无关血缘的继承人出现的几率太小了。

有彭格列血脉而且拥有资格的继承人本来就没有几个，除了沢田纲吉之外也就xanxus没有确定死亡了。等等，xanxus好像是彭格列暗杀部队瓦里安的boss吧？七年前瓦里安的反叛，以及最近瓦里安频频出现的小动作……Timoteo，你究竟在计划些什么？

嘛，不管怎样，之前预定的计划要稍作改变了。本来想要像迪诺那样只教导首领，然后在经历了一番我安排的挫折或者家族危机之类的事情后顺利继承家族。但既然有可能和瓦里安对上，那么我必须得为沢田纲吉物色一些家族成员才行。

至少，他必须要拥有六个属性各异的守护者，就像Timoteo一样。

还好能够肯定的是，以Timoteo的性格，如果真的要做些什么的话，我应该至少有半年的时间为沢田纲吉做些准备。

彭格列内定的雷之守护者好像是波维诺家族的一个小鬼，要先写信让波维诺家族把那个小鬼送到日本才行。

岚之守护者……碧洋琪的弟弟狱寺隼人勉强达标，也算是很有潜力的一个天才了。

其他的守护者还是到日本再说吧。

事不宜迟，我拎着行李箱就乘坐飞机到了日本。


	3. Chapter 3

全文第一人称，ooc严重，慎入

r27不逆不拆，主攻视觉

没有任何副cp

欢迎小甜心们提出宝贵意见～

我抵达日本并盛町的时候天还没亮。

公交车在并盛町站停了下来，我走下公交车，找到了资料上记录着的沢田家，踩着行李箱踮起脚把我精心准备的传单放进了沢田家的邮箱里。

在此之前，我事先调查了一下沢田纲吉的人际关系，目前沢田家只居住了沢田奈奈和沢田纲吉两个人。当家做主的是沢田奈奈，所以如果要成为沢田纲吉的家庭教师，就要先获得沢田奈奈的信任。

根据我收集到的情报看来，而沢田奈奈的性格比较天然呆，她对于事物的认知和平常人不一样。准确来说，事情的轻重缓急对她来说没有丝毫概念。举个例子，不远处发生了爆炸，只要没有亲眼目睹，她就可能会被其他的事情转移注意力。

她拥有很强的接受能力，所以哪怕是婴儿当家教，她应该也可以轻易接受的。

——————

“彩虹代理战结束，reborn队败北，真遗憾呐。嘻嘻～”意识模糊间，听见有人用着遗憾的语气宣告战斗结束，却又怪异地说完话后笑了一声。

获胜的那个阿尔克巴雷诺百慕达向格子脸发起了进攻，结果却是一败涂地，任何人对上格子脸都没有丝毫胜算。

格子脸迈过众人倒下的身体，向reborn走去。突然，一只手抓住了他的脚踝。

“等……等等……我已经找到了……找到了不用阿尔克巴雷诺送死，奶嘴也能正常运行的方法……”沢田纲吉遍体鳞伤地趴倒在地，强撑着不让自己昏迷，紧紧攥住格子脸的脚踝不放，声音颤抖，“只需要等一下……求你，再给我一点时间……”

格子脸看了沢田纲吉一眼，遗憾地摇了摇头：“如果真的有这种方法，我早就用上了，这已经是最后的手段了。”他抽出自己的脚，继续走向reborn。

沢田纲吉内心焦急了起来，忍不住在心里想道：reborn！快逃离这里！哪里都好！一定要……一定要活下去……

reborn，你不是会读心术的吗，一定要听到我的心声啊……

“蠢纲，给我扭过头去，不许看。”reborn严厉的声音从不远处传了过来。

沢田纲吉心头一颤，想起了reborn曾经说过的一句话“自从我成为阿尔克巴雷诺，就不指望自己可以安详地死亡了。”

reborn，你是完全不在意自己的生命吗？

不……快跑啊reborn！你之前不是说稍微有点想要活下去吗？！快跑！

……

求你了……

沢田纲吉第一次违抗大魔王的命令，看向reborn方向眼睛睁得大大的，牙关紧咬，口腔里满是铁锈的味道，拳头越握越紧，却只能无力地眼睁睁看着reborn渐渐虚弱起来。

“真是的，我可不想最后时刻在学生面前搞得那么狼狈啊。”稚嫩的声音越来越成熟，一句话说完，彻底变成了成年男人磁性醇厚的嗓音。

随着奶嘴内的火焰被格子脸一点点抽走，reborn的身体也渐渐像是长大了一样，从幼年到少年，最后定格在青年。

天空洒下一片光芒，沢田纲吉的身体开始慢慢缩小，身体上的伤口开始渐渐愈合，体力也得到了一些补充。

沢田纲吉成为了新一代的阿尔克巴雷诺，但他完全顾不得这些，恢复了一些体力的沢田纲吉从地上爬起来，跌跌撞撞地跑向reborn。

【reborn。我绝对不会……让你死掉的。】之前说的大话依稀在耳边回想，悔恨，自责，懊悔，伤心，难过，种种情绪汇集到一起，化成了泪水顺着脸颊滑落。他扑到reborn旁边，颤抖着手想要触碰却又不敢。

“收起你这幅蠢表情。”成年的reborn哪怕身体虚弱也依旧毫不留情地打击着沢田纲吉。

“可是……reborn……”

“你先听我说。”reborn轻喘了一口气，继续说道，“以你现在的实力，已经完全可以胜任彭格列十代目这个位置，我的职责已经尽到了。也就是说……”

“恭喜你，阿纲。”reborn少见地露出一个没有任何含义，甚至可以说是略带欣慰的轻笑。

“你出师了……”

阳光正好，在温暖的阳光下，reborn带着笑意的眼神渐渐失去了光芒，再没了气息。

微风轻轻吹动额前的碎发，遮住了沢田纲吉的表情，送来了reborn未尽的低语。

“谢谢你为我做了那么多事情……”

他压抑着呜咽，声音沙哑地应了一声：“啊……”

——————

沢田纲吉猛的从床上坐起来，冷汗直冒，急忙看向身边，却没有见到想见的人，忍不住抱腿无声哭了起来。

“纲君，该起床了，再不起来上学就要迟到了哦。纲君……”沢田奈奈打开房门，却看到抱腿流泪的沢田纲吉，声音变得小心翼翼了起来：“纲君，你怎么了？”

沢田纲吉一惊，连忙擦掉眼泪，唇角勉强扯起一个弧度：“没事，我这是被沙子迷了眼睛。”

“是这样啊。”神经大条的沢田奈奈完全没有去想房间里怎么会有风沙这种事情，直接很单纯的就信了，“说起来，纲君你很快就会有家庭教师了，开不开心呀？”

沢田纲吉一愣：“嗯？”

“就是这个啦，我今天在我们家邮箱里发现的一个非常有趣的传单，上面写着【我会将您的儿子训练成下一世代的新领袖，年纪，学科不拘，reborn】”沢田奈奈捧着微红的脸，“我从来没见过那么动人的字句。而且上面说只要包吃包住就可以二十四小时全天候教学哦。”

“妈妈！传单给我看一下！”沢田纲吉听到“reborn”三个字，就激动地伸手要抢过传单，但他忘记了自己是在床上，于是他直接“砰”地一声从床上摔了下去。

“好痛！”沢田纲吉熟练地喊了一声痛，就立刻拿起那张传单看了起来，当他看到那个熟悉的字体以及落款后，眼泪就又忍不住在眼里打转。

沢田纲吉这才注意到，自己的身体没有变小。他急忙收起传单，往楼下跑去，然后脚下一滑，整个人就从二楼滑到了一楼。

真的是好熟悉的感觉(ಥ_ಥ) ，以前的他几乎每天都要摔个几次。

沢田纲吉睁开因为怕痛闭上的眼睛，眼前就出现了一个穿着西装套装的小婴儿。

他愣住了，呆呆地看着小婴儿。

“ciao，我是你的家庭教师reborn……”

沢田纲吉再也控制不住内心的激动，直接伸手将reborn抱了起来。

reborn不易察觉地一愣，直接一脚朝着沢田纲吉的下巴踢了上去，然后潇洒落地，掏出手枪指着沢田纲吉：“再动手动脚，送你去三途川游泳哦。”


	4. Chapter 4

全文第一人称，ooc严重，慎入

r27不逆不拆，主攻视觉

没有任何副cp

欢迎小甜心们提出宝贵意见～

沢田纲吉有点不对劲。

我设想了很多种会出现的情况，但绝不包括会激动地扑过来抱住我这种选项。所以我是真的愣了一下，才一脚踢翻了他。

沢田纲吉仰躺在地，捂着下巴因为疼痛说不出话。

落地后，我举起手枪指着他的脑袋：“再敢动手动脚，就送你去三途川游泳。”

根据我的经验判断，这里确实是没有幻术的迹象，我想了一下，顺手在还没从疼痛中缓过来的沢田纲吉脸上狠狠掐了一把。

“好痛！reborn你干什么啊！”沢田纲吉捂着下巴的手瞬间换成了捂脸，埋怨了一句。

触感很真实，不像是别人伪装的。但是他的反应真的不对劲，而且听他的语气，好像和我很熟稔一样。

然后我又掰开他的手指，往下一折，这才松了手。

“呜哇！”沢田纲吉痛呼。

手指以及手掌上都没有磨损的痕迹，干净柔软骨节分明，完全就是普通孩子的手。

声音哪怕是因为痛呼声线改变，也是基于他本身嗓音的音色。

应该是本人没错了。

看到他疼得泪花都出来了，我这才收起观察的目光，拉了拉帽檐，不动声色地说道：“这是你动手动脚的惩罚。”

算了，反正相处的时间长着呢，过段时间我就会清楚那种违和感到底是什么原因了。

沢田纲吉一脸“怎么这样”“一看你就是想找借口折磨人”“完全不信”的表情。

他这一脸不信的表情让我忍不住想要一拳打在他脸上。

沢田奈奈走下楼梯，看到我之后，就蹲了下来看着我，笑着问道：“好可爱，你是谁家的孩子呀？”

“ciao。”手里的枪变成了列恩，我把列恩放在帽檐上，掏出一张名片，“我是家庭教师reborn，这是我的名片。”

“家庭教师？”沢田奈奈果不其然无视了我刚刚拿枪的情景，接过名片，语气疑惑。

沢田纲吉把吐槽几乎都写到了脸上，我甚至能够给他的心声配音：妈妈果然没有注意到reborn拿的枪啊。

我看了他一眼，没有理会：“是的，奈奈妈妈，我会把阿纲训练成帅气而独当一面的男人的，请放心把阿纲交给我吧。”

沢田纲吉忍了又忍，终于忍不住吐槽了起来：“谁会放心把人交给一个婴儿照顾啊！”

“这样啊。”奈奈眨了眨眼睛，笑得一脸温柔，“那，纲君就拜托你了～”

沢田纲吉很是震惊，难以置信地说：“竟然真的同意了！”难道前世reborn也是那么简单就说服了妈妈的么？！

“有这功夫吐槽，还不如赶紧准备一下去上学。”我跳起一脚把沢田纲吉的头踩进地里，站在他头上说道，“蠢纲，你要迟到了。”

“咿——！完蛋了！我会被云雀学长咬杀了的！啊啊啊——！”沢田纲吉这才反应过来，猛地直起身一脸崩溃，他急急忙忙拿起书包就冲出家门。

“纲君，你还没吃饭，带块面包再去吧——”

“来不及了，我就不吃了！”

只是他没有注意到，我还站在他头上没有离开。

“今天……到底是怎么回事……”沢田纲吉一边跑，一边喃喃自语。

我开口说道：“我的本职工作是杀手，为了把你培养成黑手党boss才来到日本的。”

“reborn。”他抬头想看向我，我直接跳到旁边的院墙上面，他犹豫了一瞬，内心有点虚，但还是强撑着气势和我大声争执，“我不是说过了我不要当黑手党首领吗！”但说实话，他的气势弱到一戳就破，很明显是硬撑起来的。

说过了？

我面无表情地说道：“谁跟你说过要你当黑手党boss的事情？”

不，听这语气，更像是我曾经和他说过要当黑手党首领一样，或者他说这句话的时候我在场。但我很确定我是第一次和他见面。

“怎、怎么了？”沢田纲吉忍不住后退一步，有些不自在地问，“突然搞得那么严肃。”

虽然还是有点好奇沢田纲吉到底隐藏了什么秘密，但附近有普通人靠近，所以我没有继续说话。

“好可爱啊。”棕色短发的女孩子跑了过来，对我用哄小孩的语气说道，“我可以抱抱你吗？”

笹川京子，和沢田奈奈很是相似，都是天然呆的类型，长得也几乎一样，此外她还是沢田纲吉的梦中女神。

我说道：“不可以，因为我是黑手党。”彭格列候补十代目的老师，勉强也算黑手党了吧，反正都属于里世界。

沢田纲吉一脸后悔没有阻止我说话的表情。

“黑手党？是游戏吗？好酷哦。”笹川京子笑得一脸温柔。

“不，是会杀……”人的那种黑手党。话还没说完，沢田纲吉就扑过来要捂住我的嘴，我也没有特意去躲开。

“啊哈哈，没错！就是游戏！”沢田纲吉干笑道，然后委婉地转移话题，“京子酱，时间快来不及了，再不去学校就要迟到了。”

“啊，是啊。”笹川京子这才想起来要去上学，有些懊恼，“那我就先离开了，再见。”

前面拐角处也有一个女孩子，已经停留了一段时间，虽然不知道她要做什么，但在笹川京子离开后，她也离开了。

“呼……”沢田纲吉放松了下来。

我把变成大锤的列恩往后一砸，精准地砸到了一只手抱着我一只手捂着我的嘴的沢田纲吉的脸。

“哼。”我再次跳到旁边的院墙之上，“蠢纲，你喜欢那个女生吧。”刚才他跟笹川京子说话的时候，都紧张得心跳加速了。

沢田纲吉被吓得身体紧绷了一瞬，脸一下子变得通红。

虽然没有回答，但我应该已经知道他的答案了。

我继续问：“有告白过吗？”想也知道，肯定没有。

沢田纲吉头上都快冒烟了：“告告告告告白……”前世暗恋了那么久，经历过那些事情，他也变得更喜欢京子了，然后沢田纲吉晕晕乎乎地正想说什么时候，他突然好像想起了什么，脸色突然变得精彩纷呈了起来，他后退了一步，似乎是在抗拒着什么。

我从没见过那么精彩的变脸，原来沢田纲吉还有搞笑艺人的天赋啊。

我举起手枪，“砰”地一声朝着他的额头打了出去：“那么，拼死去告白吧！”

彭格列出产的死气弹，可以让人在死后，就会有五分钟的必死时间去完成生前最后悔的事情，五分钟后恢复正常。

沢田纲吉因为子弹的冲击力向后倒去，不过我没想到的是，爆衫复活的沢田纲吉，嘴里却是喊着：

“拼死也要赢得彩虹代理战！！！”

……彩虹代理战？那是什么？和阿尔克巴雷诺有关吗？

我讨厌出现预料之外的情况。

五分钟过后，我乘坐列恩牌降落伞落到只穿着一条内/裤的沢田纲吉旁边，把事先准备好的衣服扔到他身上。他似乎也发现自己说了让我怀疑的话，抱着衣服讷讷不能言语。

“reborn……”

“穿上衣服去上课。”我瞥了他一眼，语气凉凉地说道，“放学后再解释一下你现在是什么情况吧。”

如果他是故意透露出一些信息，那么他肯定会跟我说些什么，无论信息是真是假，都有一定的参考价值；如果他不是故意的，那就更好套话了。

这个沢田纲吉身上的疑点让我忍不住对他产生了戒心。


	5. Chapter 5

全文第一人称，ooc严重，慎入

r27不逆不拆，主攻视觉

没有任何副cp

欢迎小甜心们提出宝贵意见～

我站在大树分叉的枝干上，看向下方教室正在上课的沢田纲吉。看得出来他现在的情况很是焦躁不安，时不时就往我这个方向看过来。

这样可不行，要想成为一个合格的黑手党首领，文化课是必须的。

为了不影响他上课，我就随便躲了起来，顺便在整个学校里都建立了我的秘密基地。

建成之后，我考虑了一下现在情况，还是有点想要尽早摸清沢田纲吉的底细，就以沢田纲吉的名义，给某个人寄了一封挑战信。

嘛，反正也能起到锻炼沢田纲吉的作用就是了。

——————

下课后，沢田纲吉合上书，莫名觉得心里很慌，仿佛有什么不好的事情要发生一样。

他安慰自己：不！冷、冷静！今天的我没有光着身子来学校，大家对我的称号依旧是废材纲。而且今天我没有向京子酱告白，更没有惹到谁，这一定是错觉！对，错觉！

沢田纲吉刚平复了一点心情，就听见教室内外一阵吵闹声，然后一群人激动地朝沢田纲吉跑了过来围住了他。

“厉害啊！废材纲，你竟然敢向剑道社主将持田学长发挑战信！”

“还说是希望京子不被持田学长死缠烂打！”

“我彻底对你刮目相看了！”

“为心爱的女孩而战，简直太酷了！”

连山本武都一脸开朗地搭着他的肩膀笑着对他说：“啊哈哈，阿纲，我们都会为你加油的。”

【我发了挑战信……我怎么不知道啊！？】沢田纲吉震惊到失语。

然后他反应了过来，这件事肯定是reborn干的好事，只能挠头尴尬笑说道：“阿诺……可能这里面有些误会……我其实并没有……”

“纲吉君。”

沢田纲吉顿了一下，朝声音的源头看去：【这个声音……是京子酱吗？】

“我可以这样称呼你吗？”笹川京子露出天使般的微笑，瞬间治愈了沢田纲吉的心灵，“我从其他同学那里听说你要和持田学长比试的事情了，没问题吗？他是剑道社的主将，千万不要勉强自己啊。”说罢，笹川京子担忧地看着沢田纲吉。

“京子酱……”【今天的京子酱也好可爱啊。】

有人提出疑问：“诶？笹川同学不是在跟持田学长交往吗？怎么会特意来找废材纲呢？”

“不是的！”笹川京子脸色有点不太好，极力反驳，“我跟学长只是在一个社团而已，后来他就借着社团用各种方式接近我，我们在交往的流言也是他放出去的，我怎么解释都没用。而且、而且学长还说什么我不承认是因为害羞。”

笹川京子的闺蜜黑川花激动地按在桌子上：“这种人简直太无/耻了！沢田！我支持你去打倒他！”

“……诶？啊……嗯……”沢田纲吉完全没办法拒绝，只得犹豫着应了下来。

中午放学后。

“reborn——”沢田纲吉在学校走廊里一边跑一边喊reborn的名字，他知道reborn为了更好地掌控他的情况，会在学校里到处建设秘密基地，毕竟前世reborn就是这么干的。

所以reborn肯定在学校的某一处才对。

在经过一个消防栓柜门的时候，他突然好像发现了什么，慢慢停下了脚步。

“reborn，你在这里吧。”他看着消防栓柜门，“你在里面对不对？”

他说道：“我有事情找你。”

消防栓柜门不负期待地打开了，露出正在里面喝咖啡的reborn，reborn似笑非笑地看着沢田纲吉，语气竟有些赞叹：“不错嘛，竟然精准地找到了我的位置。”

神色却一点也不像是在夸奖人。

沢田纲吉条件反射怂了一下，每当reborn用那双大大的眼睛看着他的时候，他都感觉自己好像被reborn从里到外看了个通透，没有丝毫隐私可言。

但是……前世的reborn从来没用过这种陌生，甚至可以说略带审视的表情看他，这让沢田纲吉心里有点难受。沢田纲吉从不奢望自己能够在老师面前隐藏什么，他只是不知道怎么去解释这一切。

——————

我没想到，沢田纲吉能够准确找到我的位置。是彭格列超直感觉醒了？还是……他很了解我？亦或者两者皆有？

沢田纲吉深吸一口气，问我：“reborn，那封给持田学长的挑战信，是你写的吧。”

我喝了一口咖啡，然后看向他：“怎么，你要感谢我吗？”

“感谢你帮我塑造了一个敌人吗？！”沢田纲吉皱着眉，暖棕色的眸子不赞同地看着我。

啊，沢田纲吉似乎有些紧张的样子，他应该察觉到了我们之间的气氛不太对劲。是我的错，哪怕他身上有很多疑点，我也不应该表现得那么明显。

“诶……怎么这样啊。”为了缓解气氛，我故意用可怜的语气说道，“为了写出这封信，我研究了好久怎么用最怂的语气说出最嚣张的话呢。”

沢田纲吉果然显而易见地放松了下来，开始熟练的吐槽：“根本不需要好吗？！请不要在莫名其妙的地方做些研究！”

——没错，就是这样，我们之间的关系是师生，不是敌人，所以你不需要紧张。

“可是……”我保持可怜的表情小声说道：“我还特意宣传到整个学校都知道你要不自量力挑战剑道社主将的事情了，就是为了让你在决斗的时候享受万众瞩目的氛围。”

——就这么放轻松。

沢田纲吉立刻抓狂地接着吐槽：“事实上我只会在万众瞩目之下丢脸吧！”

——我会一步步引导着你。

“为了计划，我都放弃了自己宝贵的睡眠时间，你看，黑眼圈都要出来了。”我指着眼下并不存在的黑眼圈，用委屈的语气说道。

沢田纲吉：“……那我还真是谢谢你了！”

——说出你真正的。

“说起来，我们认识了多久了？”我像是随口一问。

——违和感。

“啊？”沢田纲吉茫然了一瞬，下意识说道，“两年了吧。”

我若有所思地放下咖啡杯，语气莫名：“原来如此，两年了。”

沢田纲吉突然意识到了我的套话，顿时不说话了，他好像有些生气，一言不发地想要转身就走。

“你是想要逃避吗？”我的一句话使他离开的动作停了下来，“你要逃避那场决斗，还是……”

“逃避我？”


	6. Chapter 6

全文第一人称，ooc严重，慎入

r27不逆不拆，主攻视觉

没有任何副cp

欢迎小甜心们提出宝贵意见～

“你是想要逃避吗？”我不紧不慢地一边从咖啡机重新给自己倒了一杯黑咖啡，一边说道，“你要逃避那场决斗，还是……”

我捧着咖啡，深深地看了沢田纲吉一眼。

“逃避我？”

“逃避有用吗？”沢田纲吉停下了脚步，没有回头，语气有些赌气似的委屈，“我就算逃避，你也会强逼着我面对现实的吧。”

听他的意思，那莫名其妙的两年时间，似乎也是我在教导他。呵，我就姑且先信着吧。

“这倒也是。”我笑了起来，帽檐遮挡了光线，在脸上投下一片阴影，我一只手捋着脸颊旁弯曲的鬓角，“毕竟作为彭格列十代目，要面对各种各样的突发事件，逃避可是没用的啊。”

“而且如果是被另一个我教导了两年的你，面对这种小事还要丢脸地逃避的话……”我停下捋鬓角的动作，顿了一下，冷笑一声，“我免费送你一颗子弹反倒更干脆利落些，还省得你砸了我世界一流家庭教师的招牌。”

虽然，这个世界一流家庭教师是我自封的，但并不妨碍我拿这个当幌子吓唬一下他。

沢田纲吉没有任何反应。

我向来都不是有耐心的那种人。但在一些情况下，为了达到目的，我会表现的很有耐心。所以我并没有催促他，只是喝着咖啡等他的回复。

过了一会儿。

“我不会再逃避了。”他低声说道，然后转过身朝我半蹲了下来，暖棕色的眸子坚定地看着我，“虽然我依旧不想去当什么黑手党首领，但是经历了那么多的事情，我也已经明白了，自己所珍爱的一切，都要自己亲手去守护。”

沢田纲吉抿了抿唇，继续说道：“等着看吧，reborn，我会向你展示属于我的——”

“觉悟。”

沢田纲吉近乎执拗地看着我，那一瞬间，我几乎以为自己在他的眼里看到了一团燃烧着的火焰。

信念倒是很坚定嘛。

“是吗？”我拉低帽檐，忍不住心情愉悦地扬起嘴角，“那么，阿纲，这场决斗，赢给我看吧。”

“用你的觉悟。”

真的是很棒的宣言呢，沢田纲吉。

即便是这个想法太过于天真了些，却也让我对你的看法是越来越顺眼了。

沢田纲吉离开了这里，我顺手关上了消防栓柜门，然后联系上了彭格列日本分部的情报部门。只不过他们告诉我，我让他们调查的沢田纲吉没有丝毫异常，至少今天之前的沢田纲吉没有任何奇怪的举动。

哼，意料之中的事情，我也仅仅只是想要再次确认一下而已。

下午三点半，放学铃声准时响起，但是同学们并没有立刻去参与社团活动或者回家。他们都聚集在了体育馆，等待着观赏一场精彩绝伦的决斗。

也可能是一面倒也说不定。虽然沢田纲吉步伐杂乱无章，手臂软弱无力，骨骼僵硬，一看就是没有经历过锻炼的普通人，但他好歹是受过我两年教育的学生，应该不至于一个剑道社主将都打不过——

然后我想起来了今天早上沢田纲吉从楼上摔到楼下的一幕。

……算了，这话我也不是很相信的样子。

不过即便是打不过，我也可以给他一发死气弹就是了。

当然，不到最后一刻，我是不会用这种手段的。

沢田纲吉颇有点胆战心惊的滋味，在万众瞩目之下走进了充满人的体育馆。勇气可嘉，如果是资料上的沢田纲吉的话，看到这个阵仗应该会立刻逃跑吧。

我隐藏起自己的存在感，趴在二楼的围栏上，举着变成狙击枪的列恩，用上面自带的瞄准镜看着下方的沢田纲吉。

剑道社主将持田剑全副武装地站在那里，而且他应该也不想给沢田纲吉穿上防护服的机会，更不用说裁判也是他事先打过招呼的了。

身体从来没有接触过锻炼的你，要和有了几年剑道经验的持田剑决斗，面对这场从各方面考虑都是不利的决斗，你究竟会怎么做呢？沢田纲吉。

正式开打后，我开始分析沢田纲吉的情况。他似乎有着敏锐的战斗直觉，还算比较丰富的战斗经验，但他完全不适应这个一点也没有锻炼过的身体。所以很多时候我看到了他很好地作出反应，却因为身体的拖累没有完全躲开攻击。

战况陷入了焦灼，持田剑已经拿到了九本，只需要再拿到一本这场决斗就会结束。而由于持田剑的嚣张宣言，沢田纲吉也只需要在此之前拿到一本就能获胜。

不过让我还算满意的是，沢田纲吉在这场决斗中开始慢慢适应了自己的身体。

最后，以沢田纲吉一脚绊倒了持田剑，然后一手肘敲到他的后脑勺，持田剑晕厥而结束。

我收起枪，看着下方的沢田纲吉。

看来不用我做多余的事情了。

——————

体育馆中寂静了一瞬，然后响起巨大的欢呼声。

沢田纲吉恍惚地看着周围的一切，没有人再提起他废材纲的称号，也不像是前世一样虽然赢了但更多的是给人带来笑料，其他人的眼中只是纯粹的钦佩，高兴。

“刚刚的纲吉君，真的很帅气呢。”笹川京子脸颊竟有些微红，“还有……”

“谢谢你，纲吉君。”她负手站在那里，露出一个灿烂的笑容。

恍若天使。

笹川京子与前世截然不同的反应反而让沢田纲吉产生了一种巨大的荒诞感。

真的和前世完全不一样了。

reborn没有死去，他摘去了废材纲的称号，同学们对他友好，京子看起来也对他有些好感。这么多好事凑在一起，真的不是他做的一个美梦吗？

——————

回家的路上。

沢田纲吉低着头不知道在想些什么，我坐在他的肩膀上也保持沉默没有说话。

突然，我从他肩膀上跳了下来，手持列恩变成的钩子勾住他的衣领，把他拽得直接在地上滚了两圈。下一刻一辆面包车瞬间从沢田纲吉之前的位置碾了过去。

“怎么，不想当黑手党所以想去找死？”我随口讽刺了他一句。

“才不是呢。”沢田纲吉揉着磕疼的手臂，咕哝了一句，“我只是觉得，太没有真实感了，就像是做梦一样。”

我把他的手往他身后狠狠一拧：“这样呢，还做梦吗？”

“不做了不做了！疼疼疼疼疼快放手啊reborn！！！”沢田纲吉表情扭曲痛到捶地。

我欣赏了好一会儿他的表情才略带遗憾地放开了他。

“上次和持田学长的决斗，在你的死气弹的帮助下，我把他的头发都拔光了，闹出了不小的笑话。”沢田纲吉倚着墙壁，露出怀念的表情突然说道，“好像也是你刚来的第一天。”

我心下明白沢田纲吉要跟我坦白了，便只是扶正帽子，没有插话。

然后他跟我说了很多，黑曜战，指环争夺战，未来战……以及……彩虹代理战。

还说起了那个让我特别在意的西洋棋格子脸。

我自认看人还是挺准的，从沢田纲吉眼睛里，我看不到任何欺瞒与心虚之类的情绪，就像是将他的一切都完完全全毫无保留地展现给我。

但我的心情却是糟糕透了。


	7. Chapter 7

全文第一人称，ooc严重，慎入

r27不逆不拆，主攻视觉，私设如山

没有任何副cp

欢迎小甜心们提出宝贵意见～

多年前，我让夏马尔帮我封印了以往属于自己的记忆，但是随着时间流逝，封印的记忆开始有了松动。我有时候也会想起一些以前的事情。

七个人合作无间最快乐的那段记忆，被诅咒后最痛苦的那段记忆。

以及，给我带来最痛苦那段记忆的西洋棋格子脸。

我们大部分人都不愿接受变成婴儿这种荒诞的事实，所以那个脸上有西洋棋格子图案的骗子是我们阿尔克巴雷诺都不愿去提起的，独属于我们之间的秘密。至少，那是沢田纲吉这个身份不应该知晓的秘密。

如果那个西洋棋格子脸出现在我面前，我想我的第一反应一定是先给他一枪再说。

所以，根据沢田纲吉说的话分析，从逻辑上来看可信度至少在百分之八十以上。当然，还需要进一步确认。还是让彭格列情报部门先调查一下六道骸，白兰等人吧。

沢田纲吉说着说着，渐渐就没了声音。

我抬头看向他，却发现他倚墙低着头，刘海遮挡住了他的眼睛，咬紧下唇，像是在抑制自己的情绪一样。

等了一会儿后，沢田纲吉的情绪渐渐稳定了下来，他轻声说道：“reborn，你知道为什么我今天会说珍爱的一切都要靠自己亲手守护吗？那是因为别人根本不在乎你想要保护的东西。敌人不会在乎，甚至连想要保护的人都不珍惜自己的生命。”他扭头看向我，眼中的情绪复杂到让我不愿去深思。

想要保护的人，是……我吗？不过既然他今天是这样的反应，最后的我应该没有活下来吧。

怎么说呢，有种不出所料的感觉。因为自从受到诅咒变成婴儿，我就不奢望自己能够寿终正寝了，所以我哪怕知道了自己的死期也是无动于衷。

“reborn，为什么你会不在乎你的生死，只是为了锻炼我就让我去参加代理人战争……”他喃喃道。

我转过身去背对着他，看着手上的列恩，说道：“谁知道呢。”

大概是因为我根本不信格子脸这个骗子说的任何一句话，根本就没报任何希望，然后顺便想要锻炼自己的学生吧。

沢田纲吉继续说了下去，那个透明奶嘴的阿尔克巴雷诺百慕达告知了他知道的诅咒真相。

说到我不同意他继续参加这场战争。

我抚摸着列恩，淡淡说道：“我当然不会同意我的学生参加看不到任何希望必败的战斗。”

“后来你同意了。”

我抚摸列恩的手停了下来。

我不可能同意的，除非他们私底下做了些我无法阻止的小动作，并且我对沢田纲吉抱有很大的期待才会这样。仅仅只是两年的时间，我对他就那么信任以及期待了吗。

没有了我的插话，他很快就把所有事情都交代了清楚。

最后，沢田纲吉茫然地看着自己的手：“……我失败了，不仅我成为了阿尔克巴雷诺，连reborn你都……”

他说不下去了。

这幅要哭不哭的样子可真难看，况且我还没死呢。

“我还活着，摆着那张哭丧的脸给谁看呢。”我毫不留情地一脚踹到他脸上，“而且最后我不是说了你出师了吗，既然出师了，就表示你没有辜负我的期待。”

所以，这幅表情，等我死了之后再摆也不迟。

“但是！如果……如果让我成长的代价是付出你的生命的话，那我宁愿废材一辈子！”

“一直被别人嘲笑也没关系吗？”我抬头看向他。

沢田纲吉不假思索地说道：“反正我本来就是个废材。”

我笑了：“就算废材到找不到工作，老婆改嫁，儿女改姓，沦为啃老族，受尽各方人们的白眼也无所谓吗？”

“等等你在给我乱加什么乱七八糟的剧情啊喂！”沢田纲吉没办法保持悲伤的表情了，忍不住开始吐槽，但神色却没有一丝动摇。

我拉了拉帽檐：“我知道了。”我大概有点明白为什么，另一个我会对沢田纲吉那么信任了。

稍微有点感动。

这时候我才发现，天色已经有点晚了，各家也都打开了电灯来照明。

我仰头对沢田纲吉说道：“天色不早了，我们回去吧。”

沢田纲吉看了看四周，发现确实很晚了，便朝我半蹲下来，张开双手似乎要抱起我：“嗯，reborn，我们回家吧。”

我毕竟有着成年人的思想，内心根本不愿意任何男性抱我，以往的我基本上都是坐在男生的肩膀上，而女性的话坐在肩膀上又离脸太近反而不自在，所以我不会介意女性来抱我。

但是，看到沢田纲吉露出一个温和的微笑，期待地看着我的样子，拒绝的话反而有点说不出口了。

算了，今天就破例一次吧。

我没有躲开他的动作，顺从地被他抱在了怀里。

他的动作很是轻柔，像是在捧着稀世珍宝一样小心翼翼。

“回家吧。”我这么说道。

路上空无一人，我们都很享受这安宁静逸的氛围。

过了一会，我开口说道：“你不用担心，我会一直陪在你身边好好训练你的。”

所以，我不会轻易死掉的，你明白吗？

我看不到他的表情，但我听到他轻轻应了一声：“嗯……”

第二天早上。

“蠢纲，起床了，天亮了。”我推了推床上的沢田纲吉。

沢田纲吉翻了个身，迷迷糊糊地回答：“唔……让我再睡五分钟啦……”

我露出一个微笑。

“没办法了，我只好用彭格列祖传的方式喊你起床了。”我换上医生服饰，拿着电击器放到他身上，开始数数，“三，二……啧，竟然醒了。”

沢田纲吉连忙滚到床的另一边，虽然瑟瑟发抖却还是忍不住吐槽：“看到我醒了你那么失望吗？！”

“因为我很想知道阿纲在试过这个之后还能不能醒过来呢。”我一脸天真的样子说道。

“这根本不是喊人起床而是在杀人吧！”

我掏出了一个小本子摊开放在他面前：“说起来，这是今天的日程表，你要做好准备哦。”

沢田纲吉凑了过来，看着上面的文字说道：“今天有转学生……应该是狱寺君吧。下午……打排球……排球？！！！”

他的眼神忍不住地往自己双/腿/间瞟了一眼，然后脸色瞬间变得煞白。

“不！我不去打排球！”


	8. Chapter 8

全文第一人称，ooc严重，慎入

r27不逆不拆，主攻视觉，私设如山

没有任何副cp

欢迎小甜心们提出宝贵意见～

昨天沢田纲吉跟我坦白了所有的事情，然后就仿佛放下了重担一样，在我面前也越来越放松了。而他能够毫无疑虑的将内心情感对我坦率传达，也让我明白了沢田纲吉对我是多么的信赖。

这本该是好事，起码我不用再费心思让他对我产生信任感。

但是，对我来说，我却是多了一个麻烦，而且还是相对无解的那种。

因为沢田纲吉半夜做噩梦惊醒了好几次，每一次惊醒，都要往我睡的吊床看过来，像是在确定我是不是幻觉。

身为一个杀手，我对别人的目光还是挺敏感的，更不用说他是那种根本不带任何隐藏的视线了。沢田纲吉看到我后是安心睡着了，而我却被他三番五次的目光折磨得睁眼到天亮。

毕竟他亲身经历了我死去的情景，虽然认识我的人都觉得我是一个鬼畜大魔王，但我自认为还算是一个比较通情达理的人，完全能够理解他现在的心情，所以我哪怕睡眠不足，也相当仁慈到没有一子弹把他送上天堂。

早上我起来的很早，天刚蒙蒙亮就带着低气压面无表情地推了推他：“蠢纲，快起床，天亮了。”

沢田纲吉翻了个身背对着我，迷迷糊糊地说道：“唔……reborn……让我再睡五分钟……”

很好，这是你自己做出的选择，可别后悔。

我扯了扯唇角，露出一个据可乐尼洛来说是“恶魔”的微笑，然后一瞬间换上医生的服饰，站在他床上手持电击器放到他身上：“没办法了，我只好用彭格列祖传的方式喊你起床了。”

我开始数数：“三、二……”如果数到一他还是不醒的话，那我应该就能闻到他身上因为电击而烤熟的肉的味道了。

还没数到一，我就看到了他的眼皮动了动，睁开了眼，看到了我的打扮和手里的东西，顿时一惊，连忙滚到床的另一边，瑟瑟发抖了起来：“你这是做什么？！”

“啧，竟然醒了。”我遗憾地收起电击器，“差一点阿纲你就见不到这个美丽的世界了呢。”

沢田纲吉忍不住吐槽：“看到我醒了你就那么失望吗？！叫人起床的时候，怎么可以用电击呢！”

“因为我很想知道阿纲在试过这个之后还能不能醒过来呢。”我一脸天真的样子说道。

“这根本不是喊人起床而是在杀人吧！”

我没有理会他的吐槽，自顾自掏出了一个小本子摊开放在他面前：“说起来，这是今天的日程表，你要做好准备哦。”

沢田纲吉凑了过来，看着上面的文字说道：“今天有转学生……应该是狱寺君吧。下午……打排球……排球？！！！”

他的眼神忍不住地往自己双/腿/间瞟了一眼，然后脸色瞬间变得煞白：“不！我不去打排球！”

我顺着他的视线也看了过去，但并没有发现哪里不对。

我若有所思了起来，沢田纲吉只是跟我讲了那些重要的事情，不太重要的事情直接就略过去了，所以我也不清楚为什么他是这样的反应。看来他曾经经历过的今天肯定发生了难以忘怀的事情，他激烈的反应反而让我对他前世的经历有点好奇了起来。

当然，我没有直接表达出我的感兴趣，万一引起他的抵触情绪就不太好了。

“是因为参加比赛的正式成员不知道什么原因突然不够用了，所以身为候补的候补的候补的阿纲你，就必须要上场参加比赛。”我解释了一下参加排球比赛的原因。

“正式成员不够怎么想都是reborn你干的好事吧！”他手撑在床上，朝我凑了过来，用质问的语气跟我说话，“不管怎样，我是不会去参加的！”

他猜的不错，确实是我/干的。

“你参不参加和我没关系。”我转过身子背对他，用悲天悯人的语气说道，“只是另外的队友就太可惜了，缺人的话根本没有参赛的机会就会直接落败。听说他们每天都练习三小时以上，弄得浑身是伤就是为了获胜。”

沢田纲吉神情有点动摇了。

“相信今天之后同学们就会说废材纲真是懦夫，不战而逃什么的了吧。”我掏出一个手帕拭了拭并不存在的泪水，“太可悲了，废材纲这个称呼伴随了你那么多年，好不容易有了摘下来的苗头，这下又给重新安回去了。”

沢田纲吉神色挣扎了起来。

我又补上一句话：“像京子这样女孩子自然也会觉得不战而逃的阿纲很差劲吧，更不用说产生好感了。”

这句话成为了压倒骆驼的最后一根稻草，沢田纲吉抓狂地说道：“我知道了！我去还不行吗？！”

我看着他急急忙忙地跑下楼去洗漱吃饭，内心突然有种无奈的感觉。

沢田纲吉，怎么就那么容易忽悠呢。

他的性子简直一眼就能看透，我的后手还没亮出来就达到了目的，让我感觉之前防备他的自己像是在跟空气斗智斗勇一样憋屈。

我没有急着下楼，联系上了彭格列的情报部门——好歹我是在培养他们未来的老大，差使他们做些事那是完全理所应当的。所以我让他们去调查了一下沢田纲吉坦白的那些事情的主要人物。

“reborn先生，您让我们查的六道骸已经确定位置了，他和同伙现在一起被关在意大利专门收容黑手党重大犯人的监狱里。另外您让查的白兰也有眉目了，似乎是一个小家族的继承人。”对方这样说道。

我想了想，说道：“一个月后，暗中帮助六道骸逃出监狱，然后再‘无意’把彭格列十代目是个不成器的废材，目前居住在日本的消息透露给他。”

“至于白兰……你们不要轻举妄动，平时稍微多注意一下就好，不用特意去监视。”

而像是瓦里安那群人我并没有让他们去调查，一是担心彭格列会多想，二是怕打草惊蛇，三……Timoteo应该不愿意我插手瓦里安的事情。而且现在最重要的是现在，想得太多反而会束缚自己。

沢田纲吉需要成长，而在调查六道骸和白兰这两个人之后，我确信他们能够让沢田纲吉意识到自己的责任，很好地成长。

至少他们在我能够掌控的范围之内，唯一麻烦的就是未来十年后可能会出现的非73射线。

今天我没有跟沢田纲吉一起去学校，我发现了一个熟人，便过去叙了叙旧。

对方是同为阿尔克巴雷诺的风，性格温良恭谦，是个很温柔的人，除了露切和可乐尼洛之外，和我关系最好的也就他了。

“那个棕发的孩子看起来很有活力。”风看着路上被一条吉娃娃追得到处跑的沢田纲吉，微笑着说道。

我沉默了一瞬：“……那是我的学生，是个不折不扣的笨蛋。”虽然我很不想承认我们之间的关系就是了。

“reborn你虽然语气嫌弃，但是看表情完全不一样呢。”风轻笑一声，语气柔和。

表情？我一向都是面无表情，能看出来什么？

风指了指自己的唇角，说道：“这里，一直都是上扬着的，看起来心情不错的样子。”

我摸了摸唇角：“很明显吗？”

“不熟悉的人应该看不了出来，但我观察力还算不错。”

“这样啊，他确实是个笨蛋。”我顿了顿，继续说道，“不过……”

“也确实很顺眼就是了。”


	9. 番外

第一人称，ooc严重，慎入

r27不逆不拆，主攻视觉，私设如山

设定是没变小的reborn遇上因为十年火箭炮坏了而穿越的纲吉

欢迎小甜心们提出宝贵意见～

解决了任务目标后，我收起枪清理了一下痕迹，就如同往常一样要回我的暂时落脚点。

然后在经过特莱维喷泉的时候，我遇到了一个很有趣的人。

很明显的东方面孔，看起来年龄不大，棕色短发，神情看起来有点沮丧。他试图不断地向周围人搭话，但其他人都没有任何回应，甚至还下意识绕过他。

有趣的是别人并不是故意装没看见，而是真的没有注意到他。我能够看得出来，那些人连眼珠都没有动一下。

我饶有兴致地看了一会儿，就没有再关注他，拉了拉帽檐就准备离开，毕竟他再有趣和我也没关系。

“reborn！你……”他突然像是见到了熟人一样跑了过来，挡在我前面似乎要说些什么，但最后还是颓然地低下头自言自语道：“算了……reborn应该也是看不到我的吧……”

他说的是日语？

是冲着我来的吗？但连名字都喊错还真是让人不爽。

我停下脚步，也用日语对他说道：“你认错人了，我是NNino，不是reborn。”这个名字是我身为杀手时用的代号，至于真名，我早就抛弃了。

“你能看见我？！”结果他一点也没在意我说的话的内容，一脸惊喜地向我扑了过来。

我忍不住皱眉躲开他那一扑，暗中提高警惕，然后伸腿一绊，他就一个踉跄然后“啪叽”摔到了地上。

……竟然派那么蠢的人，对方到底是多看不起我啊。还是说难道这只是一个巧合？

啧，如果不是不想在大庭广众之下引起骚乱，我真想一枪崩了他。

他对于我绊倒他的事情毫不在意，甚至很是熟练地起身拍了拍衣服，语气中满是庆幸与发自内心的开心：“reborn，能够见到你真是太好了，十年后的你原来已经解除诅咒长大了吗？”

他在说什么鬼话？

我不高兴地强调道：“我的名字是NNino。”

我有点相信他向我搭话只是一个巧合了，因为对我不怀好意的那些家伙都不是蠢货，没那么无聊到特意派出这么个傻小子来恶心我。

那个男孩子讷讷说道：“可你明明就是……”

我有些不耐烦了，懒得跟这个“貌似”认错人的男孩争论我的名字，便没有再跟他多做纠缠，转身就走。

“等、等等！re……NNino桑！”我还没走两步，他就追了上来，有些拘束地说道，“阿诺……虽然很冒昧，但是我好像暂时回不去原来的地方了，而且不知道为什么，别人都注意不到我的存在，只有你能发现我。所以……所以……”

他豁出去一样眼睛一闭，直接朝我鞠了个躬大声说道：“让我跟着你一段时间吧！拜托了！！！”

……我的身边从不缺少以各种目的试图投怀送抱的人，但以这么奇特的理由接近我的，他还是第一个。

我不需要手下，唯一能够跟着我的身份，只有情人这个位置。

我面无表情地说道：“我拒绝。”然后想要绕过他离开。

“居然想都不想就拒绝！？”他一脸受到打击的表情。

因为很麻烦啊，虽然我很喜欢给别人找麻烦，但我个人还是比较讨厌麻烦的。

擦肩而过的那一瞬间，他突然伸手抓住我的衣角。

“我可以给你洗衣做饭打扫房间！我很勤快的！”他担忧而略带恐慌地看着我，“在这里我只认识你一个人，所以……”

“别抛下我好吗……”

他的神情让我感觉自己仿佛在欺负一只毫无威胁性的小动物。

可乐尼洛曾经评价过我，说什么我的气势很强，一看就是很不好惹的那种，结果这个人倒是一点都不怕我。

我想到了意大利餐厅超长的候餐时间，两三个小时都是正常的，突然感觉有个人做饭应该还算不错。而且放到眼皮底下也能看他接近我到底是什么目的。

“你叫什么名字？”我问他。

“沢……沢田纲吉。”

日本名字真奇怪。

“跟上来吧。”我拉了拉帽檐，顿了一下，然后喊了一下他的名字，“阿纲。”

他高兴地应了一声：“是！”

回到了我的居住地后，我摘下帽子、西装外套挂在门口的衣帽架上，到咖啡机旁给自己煮咖啡，顺便吩咐了沢田纲吉一句：“去做饭。”

今天的事情让我认识到了，原来我的内心还没有烂透，甚至还善良到随便到大街上捡可疑人物的地步。

啧，见鬼的善良，我只是想要一个免费劳动力而已。

我目前居住的房子比较小，仅仅只有两室一厅一厨一卫，虽然有厨房，东西也一应俱全，但我却是很少使用，经常外出吃饭，有个人做饭也算是物尽其用了。

“那个……这张报纸上面的日期是今天吗？”

我正煮着咖啡，就听到沢田纲吉颤抖着声音问我，我扭头看过去，却发现他站在沙发前一脸茫然地拿着报纸看着我。

那是我之前随手放在桌子上的报纸。

我挠了挠我养的宠物变色龙的下巴，随口说道：“那是昨天的报纸。”

沢田纲吉一脸被雷劈的表情，然后捂着脸缓缓蹲了下来，语气中满是绝望：“所以这不是未来而是过去吗……”

我自动忽略了他那莫名其妙的话，给自己倒了一杯煮好的咖啡，走到他身边踢了他一脚：“去做饭。”

“我知道了。”他叹了口气，认命地起身走向厨房。

看向他走进厨房，我才一翻手露出几只从特莱维喷泉附近顺来的小甲虫。

我感应到甲虫的思想后，若有所思：他竟然是凭空出现在那里的……

看来要更谨慎一点了。

我把甲虫们放到屋里的绿植上，坐到沙发上喝起了咖啡等着开饭，毕竟我是真的饿了。

正当我享受这难得的安宁气氛时，“哗啦”一声，厨房里传来了巨响，然后乒乒乓乓的声音此起彼伏，像是在打仗一样热闹。

我疑惑地放下咖啡杯，走到厨房门口往里面看去，结果差点惊呆。还好多年杀手养成的习惯让我内心波动再怎么大都能保持不动声色。

我沉默了一下，问他：“你在做什么？”

厨房里一片狼藉，蔬菜鸡蛋洒落一地，盘子碗七分八裂，还有踩到蛋清滑倒的痕迹。他看到我后脸一红，急急忙忙地想要从地上起身：“这……”

然后他又一脚踩到蛋清没站稳一屁/股摔倒在地，头顶一片菜叶笑得有点勉强：“如果我说这只是一个意外……你信吗？”

“……你觉得呢？”我上下打量了一下他一身狼狈的模样，有点嫌弃地说道，“去洗一下澡，把衣服换掉。”

“我没有换洗的衣服……”沢田纲吉小声说道。

我忍不住怀疑自己把他带回这里是不是一个错误的决定，并开始努力抑制住想要给他一枪的冲动，毕竟弄死了他还要我自己来清理现场痕迹。

“……先穿我的。”我暗中磨着牙说道。

沢田纲吉似乎察觉到了我的情绪很差，忍不住打了一个激灵。

我找出了我之前买的没来得及穿的一套衣服给他丢了过去。

趁着他洗澡的空挡，我简单收拾了一下屋子，然后煮了些意面。去外面餐厅的话还不知道要等多久，还不如自己随便弄点吃的，虽然我的手艺不算好，但好歹也能勉强入口。

“洗好了？自己去盛饭。”看到他出来后，我看了看他，还算满意地说道。

虽然我是真的不想理他，但哪怕是养宠物也得喂点东西，我还不至于没品到故意饿着人。

我的衣服对他来说有些大，几乎是松松垮垮地挂在他身上。只能时不时尴尬地拉一下露出肩膀的衬衫，裤子也长到拖地，走过来的时候隐约能够看到光着的脚，可能是没好意思穿我的拖鞋。

虽然人稍微笨拙了点，但样貌俊秀，腰也很细，看起来韧性不错，如果仅仅只是作为情人的话也算是合格了。

吃完饭后，我给变色龙一点点喂给它准备的食物，旁边沢田纲吉凑了过来：“这是列恩吗？”还没等我说话，他自言自语道，“不对，它比列恩要肥一点。”

“它没有名字。”我淡淡说道，“半个月前才出现在这里。”本来也没打算长期养，只是无聊养着玩而已。

这个时候，门口的锁突然动了动，然后一个人推开门走了进来。

我抬手就是一枪过去，打了个招呼：“ciao。”

来人不慌不忙地歪头避过我这一枪，关上门埋怨道：“不用每次都这样打招呼吧，NNino，你这性格真是太恶劣了，以后肯定不会有女孩子喜欢你的，kola。”

“你又不是女孩子，而且我也不需要你的喜欢。”我刚说完这句话，看到旁边听的半懂不懂的沢田纲吉，相当体贴地换成日语说话，“怎么突然来我这里了？可乐尼洛。”

“别提了，这次任务出去，我半个月没睡觉，特地来你这里补补觉再回去。”可乐尼洛也下意识用日语回我，他打了个哈欠，把背着的狙击枪往旁边一放，整个人就趴到了沙发上，“别告诉拉尔，不然她会担心死的，kola。”

不，我觉得她只会给你连环巴掌。

“对了，那个棕发的男孩子是谁？kola。”可乐尼洛可能意识到了日语是为了照顾旁边的人，猛的抬起头用意语问我。

“算是我第三任情人吧。”我也用意语回他，想了想又补充了一句，“名字叫做沢田纲吉。”

“……你昨天才跟米娅分手，kola。”

“所以我才要尽早展开我的新恋情啊。”

他不说话了，趴在沙发上一动不动的。

我知道他一定是又在心里腹诽我了，但我完全不在意。米娅虽然是个知情知趣的好女孩，但她是个间谍，每天看着她想尽办法窃取情报，我都内心毫无波澜甚至还想笑。最近没耐心陪她玩下去了，于是我昨天就单方面分了手。

而且我还相当贴心地没有揭穿她的身份。

可乐尼洛睡着了，而沢田纲吉看起来则是有点愣神，然后他突然表情有些纠结地问我：“re……NNino，你们的打招呼方式，为什么不是头撞头？”

我：“……为什么要头撞头？”这什么蠢问题？难道他以为意大利的打招呼方式是头撞头吗？

“……没什么。”他默默扭过头躲开我的视线，“只是发现现实和想象不同而已。”

“既然没事，那就先去卧室里等我。”

我已经把我卧室的机关都给停了下来，也不怕他会受伤什么的。

“哦。”他什么都没问，乖乖走进我的房间。

我到浴室里洗了个澡，没有再浪费时间，就进了卧室。

沢田纲吉没有在卧室里找到坐的地方，就站在床前疑惑地问我：“NNino找我是有什么事吗？”

“啊。”我应了一声，关上门后，一边解上衣纽扣一边走近他。

“怎么了吗？”他好像意识到了气氛不对，面对我的靠近，忍不住一步步后退，紧张到手脚都不知道怎么放了，直到无路可退直接倒在床上。

我一只手撑着他身后的床，一只手轻柔地拥着他滚烫的身躯，在他耳边说道：“我需要你履行身为情人的职责。”

他露出仿佛被雷劈了一样的表情，身体也紧绷了起来。

“第一次吗？”我仿佛明白了什么，“放心，我会很温柔的。”


	10. 番外

全文第一人称，ooc严重，慎入

r27不逆不拆，主攻视觉，私设如山

没有任何副cp，没变小的reborn遇上十年火箭筒坏了穿越的纲吉

欢迎小甜心们提出宝贵意见～

“第一次吗？”我仿佛明白了什么，低笑一声，安抚地对他说道，“放心，我会很温柔的。”

沢田纲吉仿佛被雷劈一样，瞬间脸上一片空白，像是失去了思考的能力。

我将手伸进沢田纲吉的衬衫，放在了他的腰间，慢慢摩挲着。

沢田纲吉这才反应了过来，急忙推拒道：“……等等reborn！我什么时候成为你的情人了？”

“哦？”我忽略了他喊错的名字，有些生气地凑近沢田纲吉，微眯眼睛狠狠掐着他的下巴说道，“你这是想要耍我么？”

之前刚见面的时候沢田纲吉说的话，怎么想都是求包养的意思，结果到紧要关头他竟然否认了？

“没、没有！”他留着冷汗干笑说道，“你不是为了让我做家务才收留我的吗？怎么会和情人扯上关系……”他的声音在我的目光中越来越小，直至无声。

我面无表情：“我对你做家务的能力抱有怀疑态度。”

沢田纲吉被我这句话打击得连干笑的表情都维持不住了，忍不住拿手捂脸，扭过头去避开我的视线，用无奈的语气小声说道：“真的是一点情面都不留啊。”

我不觉得我和他之间有什么情面。

“还有什么想说的，一并说了吧。”我冷笑一声，“说不定一会儿你就没力气说了。”

他身体一僵，顿时手忙脚乱地往身后移动，说话语速也快了起来：“reborn你应该知道波维诺家族吧他们研发了十年火箭筒可以前往未来后来十年火箭筒坏掉了结果我从未来来到了这里所以我是真的不能和你在一起啊啊啊！！！”

我是真的震惊了，没想到他为了拒绝我，竟然连这么扯淡的理由都能说出来。

我：“……你当我是傻子吗？”

“我说的是真的！”沢田纲吉欲哭无泪地说道，“而且以未来我们的关系来看，我们在一起的话就算是乱/伦了！”

虽然我的理智告诉我他这是在胡扯，但他的神情看起来一点也不像是在说谎。如果他是在说谎的话，那他的演技也太过高超了。所以尽管这件事这太过于荒诞，我也忍不住顺着他的话思考了一下。

“所以你的意思是……”我木着脸说道，“你是我未来的儿子？”

除了儿子，我想象不到其他和我有血缘关系的可能性。难道是我哪次防护措施没做到位，让我某个情人或者一/夜/情的对象怀了孕，结果瞒着我生下了孩子吗？

不……这种事情不可能发生的，我的儿子哪有可能会那么蠢。

沢田纲吉额头挂满了黑线：“不是的！”

我几乎是下意识松了口气。

“你这一脸庆幸的表情也太过分了吧！”他恼羞成怒地捶了一下床，“我是你儿子这种事就那么让你难以接受吗？！”

我一脸自信：“如果是我的儿子，做饭是不会几乎把厨房拆了的。”

“好歹尊重一下还在旁边的我啊！”沢田纲吉忍不住吐槽，“还有，我是你未来的学生啊学生！”

“……”我默默摸出一把枪，然后把枪上了膛，笑的一脸温柔对他说，“纲吉君，你的老家是在日本是吧。”

“……怎、怎么了？”他似乎察觉到哪里不对，有些结巴地问我。

“我要去日本干掉未来可能会砸我招牌的家伙。”我收起手枪，作出转身要走的样子。

“冷静啊！”沢田纲吉一把抱住我的腰，阻止我离开，泪流满面地说，“我不想我的人生还没开始就结束！拜托了！！！”

啧，只是逗逗他而已，我衣服还没穿好，怎么可能就这样出门。

“松手。”我低下头看向他抱着我的腰的手臂。

“我不！”他倔强地拒绝了我，并且反而抱得更紧了，语气弱弱地说道，“除非你放弃这个想法。”

他再这样抱下去，刚熄灭的火就又要燃烧起来了。但他已经明确拒绝了我，我自然不会自讨没趣。

“看你的表现吧。”我掰开他的手，对他扬了扬下巴示意道：“你去睡次卧。”

可乐尼洛睡的是客厅的沙发，还有一个房间是空闲的可以给沢田纲吉睡。

只是那个房间有一点小特别——我曾经在那个房间审讯过某些人，墙上地板上到处都是血迹，还有一些诅咒我去死的血字。

那个房间我并不常用，所以我没有特意去清理血迹。

他应该不会被吓哭或者做噩梦吧。我有些恶趣味地想着。

我打开了次卧的门给他看，果不其然看到他被吓得脸色苍白了起来。但是，他并没有要求我给他换个房间换个地方什么的，而是尽量保持着镇定，向我道过谢后就走进了房间。

是不想再给人添麻烦吗？还真是善解人意的性格。

天色已晚，我回到了自己的卧室，躺在床上思考着今天发生的事情。

尽管我顺着我的说法做出了反应，但事实上我也只是把他说的话当成了故事在听。然后我动用了我身为杀手经营起来的所有关系去调查沢田纲吉，结果都是查无此人。

彭格列，复仇者监狱，政/府等等等等，都没有任何有用的线索。甚至连沢田纲吉出现后和我一起的事情都是一无所知，像是有种莫名的存在抹消了他所有的痕迹一样。

我突然想起了刚见到他时，所有人都下意识无视了他的情景，但可乐尼洛好像可以看到他。

“reborn……”我听到隔壁传来非常细微的喃喃声，“如果你在就好了……”

“我好想你……”

我的心里突然有种微妙的不爽。

啧，刚刚才拒绝了我，现在竟然就开始想别人了。

——————

阿纲认识到了现在的NNino和reborn还是不一样的，所以他开始想念和他相处了很久的大魔王reborn，而不是现在这个虽然不会轻易揍他但是相处起来有很大隔阂的NNino了。


	11. 番外

全文第一人称，ooc严重，慎入

r27不逆不拆，主攻视觉，私设如山

没有任何副cp，没变小的reborn遇上因为十年火箭筒坏掉穿越的纲吉

欢迎小甜心们提出宝贵意见～

隔壁一直在传来窸窸窣窣的动静，应该是沢田纲吉翻来覆去睡不着觉的原因，而我也一直在等待着他向我提出请求。

因为次卧只有一张硬板床，能够保暖的只有一条薄毯子。虽然我有时会因为自己的恶趣味去捉弄人，但我可不喜欢虐待人。只要他提出要被子之类的要求，我自然会满足他。

但一个小时后，直到隔壁动静消失，我都没等到他过来找我。

我起身下床，走到他的房间门口，动作放轻打开了房门，往里面看了看。沢田纲吉裹着薄毯蜷缩着躺在硬板床上，已经睡着了，但眉宇间却是皱着的，想来这一觉睡得也是不安稳。

蜷缩着睡觉是对周围感到不安啊。

也是，房间里到处都是血迹，他能够安稳入睡才叫奇怪。

我走进房间，来到沢田纲吉的旁边，忍不住叹了口气，低声说道：“笨蛋吗？”

竟然连试都不试一下和我沟通，难道我就那么难交流吗？

自从遇到沢田纲吉，我就感觉自己在不断妥协。无论是从大街上捡人，还是把厨房弄得一团糟我去收拾残局做饭，或者拿拙劣的理由拒绝我而我却没有一枪崩了他，都是以往的我不可能去做的事情，因为他我甚至觉得自己的修养功夫更上一层楼了。

我环视了屋子里的情景，干涸的血迹早已发暗，遍布了整个房间，而且这个房间采光也不行，气氛阴森森的，简直是可以直接拿去拍恐怖电影的类型。

我自己倒是无所谓，但沢田纲吉应该是没办法习惯这个房间的吧。

我看了一会儿沢田纲吉睡梦中因为不安皱起的眉头，掀开盖在他身上的毯子，动作轻柔地俯身将他从床上抱了起来。

算了，这是我最后一次的妥协了，下不为例。

我将他抱到我的房间里，俯身把他放在我的床上，刚要起身，沢田纲吉就抱住了我的腰，顺便还蹭了蹭，语气含糊地说着梦中呓语：“reborn……”

我相当冷静地思考了一下，把他从窗户扔出去可能会引发什么样的后果。应该会引发很大的骚乱吧，所以虽然很可惜，但我最后还是遗憾地放弃了这个诱人的想法。

我掰开他的手臂，给他盖上被子，然后我一夜没睡，一直坐在旁边的窗台上保养我的所有武器。

第二天早上，沢田纲吉睡眼朦胧地睁开眼睛，一脸茫然地看着天花板：“这是哪里……”

我收起手里的枪械，语气冷淡地回答他：“我的房间。”

“咿！”他眨了眨眼睛，意识到我的存在后突然一脸受到惊吓的表情，然后下意识看了看自己身上穿的衣服。在看到衣服完好之后下意识松了口气。

……他以为我会对他做什么吗？

我抑制住自己想要揍人的冲动，然后皮笑肉不笑地说道：“你以为自己是怎么到我房间的，还不是你梦游到我这里。”我跳下窗台，走近床边，双手撑在床上凑近他，“你还占了我的床，让我坐在窗台一夜没睡。说吧，怎么赔偿我？”

“梦游……我不记得我有梦游这个习惯啊。”和我对视了一会儿后，沢田纲吉不自在地移开视线，小声说道。

“你以为我会有那么好心还把你移到我的房间吗？”我面不改色地说谎，然后装模作样给他分析，“梦游是大脑的潜意识发作的表现，可能是因为你觉得很冷，所以下意识想要温暖的地方，就不自觉到了我的房间。”

我顿了顿，又恶趣味地补充了一句：“又或者是因为你对周围的环境感到不安，感觉我比较可靠，所以下意识往我身边凑也说不定。”

沢田纲吉恍然大悟，一副“原来如此”的表情。

……他信了。

我都已经做好被揭穿后坦言就是在耍他的准备了，结果他竟然信了这错漏百出的谎言。

他到底是真的傻，还是在装傻，亦或者是对我过分信任？

然后我就看到他突然意识到了什么一样，用歉疚的语气猛然对我道歉：“NNino桑，占了你的床还害得你一夜没睡真是对不起！”

……我只是单纯想要保养我的武器才没睡而已。

然后沢田纲吉就仿佛为了弥补他的过失一样，胆子也大了起来，手向我伸了过来。

我没有躲，想知道他要做什么。

沢田纲吉直接伸手给我扣上衬衫的扣子，打上领结，殷勤地围着我忙得团团转。

看着他认真地给我系上领带，成功后露出一个发自内心的微笑的模样，我发现自己的心跳骤停了一瞬，呼吸竟然有些困难。

也许是因为他系的领带太紧的原因吧，我内心不确定地想着。

“啊对了！NNino你是很喜欢喝咖啡的吧，我去给你煮点咖啡。”沢田纲吉右手一捶左手掌心，急忙下了床哒哒哒地跑去煮咖啡。

我支撑在床上的手一松，整个人面朝下倒在了床上。

被我强行平复下来的心跳开始渐渐加速了起来，耳根也有点发热。

今天我才发现，原来这种温柔而且很会为别人着想的人，是我最不擅长应对的类型。

趴了几秒钟平复了一下心绪后，我也起身走出了房间。

可乐尼洛还在沙发上躺尸，我走到他旁边朝着一脚朝着沙发踢了上去：“起来了。”

可乐尼洛快要从沙发上摔下去的那一瞬间睁开了眼睛，然后以一个相当潇洒的姿势落地，眼睛里一片清明，一点也不像刚睡醒的样子，警惕地看着周围。

但我可以确定，他确实是刚醒。可乐尼洛的睡眠质量好到可怕，只要不是一直盯着他或者对他有恶意或者攻击他，他都能一直睡下去。

“是NNino啊……”可乐尼洛看到我之后立刻就放松了下来，甚至还打了个哈欠，“打扰别人睡觉那么恶劣的性格，除了你也没谁了，kola。”

我没理会可乐尼洛的抱怨，去洗手间洗漱了一下。

过了一会儿，我听到了沢田纲吉的声音：“咖啡煮好了……诶？NNino桑呢？”

“不用管他，他现在应该是在洗手间里刚洗完头，给他的鬓角抹弹力素吧，kola。”这是可乐尼洛用日语回答沢田纲吉的吐槽。

我确实在保养我的鬓角，但并不是多么喜欢这个鬓角，而是这个鬓角对我来说是属于我的个人特色——用来区分我和其他庸人的标志。

我打开洗手间的门，倚着门框似笑非笑地看着可乐尼洛：“你对我的鬓角有什么不满吗？”

“没有。”可乐尼洛瞬间矢口否认，“你的鬓角和我又没关系，kola。”

我把视线移向沢田纲吉，也许是我眼里的威胁气息太重，他瞬间一个激灵，流着冷汗立刻说道：“NNino桑的鬓角很好看！简直是个人最大魅力的体现！”

我满意地收回视线。

可乐尼洛这时有些疑惑地看着沢田纲吉，说道：“我刚刚就想问了，我好像没见过你，你是谁？kola。”

“他的名字是沢田纲吉。”我随口替沢田纲吉回答可乐尼洛，然后突然意识到了不对。

我昨天，明明已经向可乐尼洛介绍过他的。


	12. 番外

全文第一人称，ooc严重，慎入

r27不逆不拆，主攻视觉，私设如山

没有任何副cp，没变小的reborn遇上十年火箭筒坏掉而穿越的纲吉

欢迎小甜心们提出宝贵意见～

可乐尼洛是特种部队的精英，哪怕是刚睡醒，大脑也是逻辑思维清晰的。

所以他不可能在我介绍过沢田纲吉的情况下，还莫名其妙说什么没见过他之类的话。

我用意语问可乐尼洛：“你还记得昨天的事情吗？”

“我的记忆还没有那么差，当然记得了。”可乐尼洛没好气地回我，“昨天我解释了一下来这里的原因，然后提到了米娅，说了几句话就睡着了，kola。”

“我们为什么会提到米娅？”我再问。

“当然是因为——”可乐尼洛愣住了，皱眉思索了一会儿，喃喃道，“对啊……因为什么呢？”可乐尼洛连口癖都忘了加，眉头紧锁。

果然，可乐尼洛有点不对劲。是因为幻术吗？还是别的什么原因？如果是幻术的话，我和他应该会察觉到哪里不对才是。

我引导着他说道：“因为一个人？”因为我跟他介绍沢田纲吉的时候，说的身份是我的第三任情人，所以可乐尼洛才提到我的第二任情人米娅的。

“没错！是因为一个人！kola！”

“你对那个人还有印象吗？”我把一脸茫然的沢田纲吉扯了过来，“记忆里的那个人是不是他。”

“……如果不是你的提醒，我连确定是一个人都没法确定，而且我会下意识忽略这种违和感，更不用说清楚是男是女长什么模样了，完全一点都想不起来。”可乐尼洛思索了一会儿，对我坦然道，“NNino，我的记忆可能出现了一点问题，你知道是怎么回事吗？kola。”

“谁知道呢。”我随口回了一句，坐到沙发上继续问道，“除了那个人，其他的记忆有察觉到异常吗？”

他慎重地想了想，说道：“我很确定没有。”

“也就是说，只是单纯地把你的记忆，掩盖一部分——掩盖一个人的存在。”我下意识伸手拉帽檐，却捞了个空，便直接改变动作用手指绕起了耳朵前的那缕卷发鬓角，“这和我昨天见到的情景在某种程度上有些相似。”

我看向沢田纲吉，若有所思道：“阿纲昨天在特莱维喷泉那里的时候，旁边的人会下意识忽略他，而且我完全查不到关于他的任何情报，就像是被人特意抹消了存在一样。”

之前的我一直以为是谁派的人在我面前演戏，但仔细想想除非那里所有人都是演员，不然的话不可能没有一丝破绽，可如果是这样的话，那么大的动作我也不可能一点都没察觉。

“这太巧合了不是吗？你的记忆出现问题的地方也是关于他。”

旁边听不懂我们谈话的沢田纲吉干站了一会儿，就转身去咖啡机那里倒了两杯咖啡走过来，一杯放到可乐尼洛面前的桌子上，一杯端到我面前说道：“咖啡。”

“……谢谢。”我愣了一下，反应过来现在的沢田纲吉正处于愧疚中，忍不住想补偿我的状态，便有些好笑地接过咖啡。

“谢谢。”可乐尼洛也用日语道了句谢，然后换成意语跟我说，“我们在他面前说这个没问题吗？kola。”

“啊。”我应了一声，说道，“阿纲听不懂意大利语，不过他就算能够听懂也无所谓。”

“还有就是，阿纲在昨天跟我说他来自未来……”我看向沢田纲吉，他看到我在看他的时候下意识朝我露出了一个灿烂的笑容。

啧，真蠢。

我垂下眼帘，下意识扬起唇角喝了一口他亲手煮的咖啡。

然后我后悔去喝这杯咖啡了。

咖啡原本略带苦涩的香醇味道被糖分破坏的干干净净，对喝惯了清咖的我来说简直甜到发腻。

我皱眉勉强咽下口中的咖啡，忍不住用日语问他：“这又甜又腻的咖啡你是怎么煮出来的？”

“因为你说过喝咖啡要放三份糖的……在未来。”沢田纲吉干笑了一下，小声说道，“不好喝吗……”他表情变得有些沮丧，好像很失落的样子。

觉得这种咖啡好喝的人才奇怪吧，我未来的品味怎么可能会那么差。我几乎是下意识想要这么讽刺，但看到他沮丧的样子，就忍住了想要嘲讽他的欲望。

如果打击的太狠，他该不会哭出来吧？

“……”我沉默了一下，勉强安慰性地敷衍他一下，“还算可以，不过还有很大的进步空间，继续加油吧。”

“真的？”沢田纲吉眼睛一亮，开心地说道：“你喜欢就好，我再去给你倒几杯过来！”然后他就雀跃地转身往咖啡机那里走过去。

……他这是直接把我后半句话忽略了？

我扯了扯唇角，虽然有点心疼我收集的极品咖啡豆，但还是起身将手里的咖啡倒在屋子里的绿植里，刚回过身，就看到可乐尼洛用难以言喻的眼神看着我，语气莫名地对我说道：“……NNino，你没吃错药吧？kola。”

“吃什么药，先说正事。”我皱眉说道，“刚刚讨论的问题都出在阿纲身上，也许是被动的影响，能看到他的只有我和你。”

至于为什么不猜测是主动的影响——如果沢田纲吉真的有这个能力并且特意去使用的话，我对他就不是这种态度了。

其实我能够感觉到他没有任何恶意，而且我现在也是愿意去相信他没有说谎的。

“但我忘记了他，而你却没事。kola。”

我看了可乐尼洛一眼，然后下结论说道：“是因为睡觉的原因。”

“你确定吗？kola。”

“我昨天一夜没睡，而你休息了一夜。”

“也有别的可能吧，kola。”

“这是最有可能的原因了。”我摸了摸下巴，上下打量着可乐尼洛，“不如我们做个实验，你再睡一觉怎么样？”

“为什么不是你去睡觉！kola。”可乐尼洛忍不住反驳我。

“哪怕可能性不大，但也是伴随着记忆可能会出问题的可能的，我可不愿意自己的记忆莫名其妙少了一块。”我勾起唇角笑了笑，“但你就不一样了，你的记忆本身就出现了问题，再少一些也没什么。”

而且可乐尼洛本身就半个月没睡觉，多睡一会儿说不定对他来说还是一件好事。

“喂！你别太过分啊！”可乐尼洛虽然忍不住吐槽，但还是在沙发上躺了下来试图睡觉，闭着眼睛还没一会儿就睁开眼瞪了我一下，“别盯着我看，睡不着。kola。”

“阿纲——”我提高声音喊了沢田纲吉一声。

沢田纲吉端着几杯咖啡过来，纳闷地问道：“有什么事情吗？”

我看着那几杯咖啡，眼皮跳了跳，便忽略了这些咖啡，对他吩咐道：“你去厨房把第二个柜子里的安眠药拿过来，然后把安眠药放到可乐尼洛的咖啡杯里。”

我顿了顿，看着愕然看向我的可乐尼洛，恶劣地笑了笑：“多放一些，不然的话对他是没用的。”

可乐尼洛惊悚地看着我，满脸“你是魔鬼吗”的表情。

再次醒来的可乐尼洛果然和猜测一样，再次失去了关于沢田纲吉的记忆。为了得到更准确的答案，我和可乐尼洛试验了很多次。

然后发现，不论睡眠时间长短，只要陷入睡眠，关于沢田纲吉的所有事情，都会忘记得干干净净。而且每睡着一次，醒来之后沢田纲吉的存在感对可乐尼洛来说就会弱一分。

第一次醒来，只要不出现在可乐尼洛的视线里，或者故意发出声音，可乐尼洛就无法发现他的存在。第二次醒来，沢田纲吉站在他面前都会下意识忽略，但沢田纲吉跟他说话的话他还是能够注意到沢田纲吉的。第三次醒来，沢田纲吉哪怕站在可乐尼洛面前，可乐尼洛也看不到他了。

试验进行的次数多了，原本兴致高昂的沢田纲吉也察觉到了不对，他有些不安地问我：“可乐尼洛是怎么了？”

“你不是来自未来吗。”我的情绪不是很好，但还是耐着性子回答了他：“过去是不能改变的吧，可能是时空法则修正的原因，你的存在在不断被削弱，可乐尼洛现在已经完全注意不到你了。”

这样的话，沢田纲吉对这个世界造成的影响就几近于无了。虽然是猜测，但这个猜测还是很有说服力的。

“他是不是因为睡着了才这样？”沢田纲吉这个时候倒是敏锐了很多，急切地问道，“那你睡着的话是不是就会忘了我？”他抓住我的衣袖，眼里期待地看着我，“你不会忘了我吧。”

确实有这个可能，而且可能性极大。

我看着他，没有说话。

“NNino桑那么厉害，怎么可能会忘记我呢？我肯定是多想了。”沢田纲吉干笑了一会儿，脸上的笑也维持不住渐渐淡了下来，“是吧……”

我就算再厉害，也没有把握能和时空法则作对。

“NNino，你刚刚在和谁说话？”可乐尼洛揉了会太阳穴，然后狐疑地看了看沢田纲吉在的位置，“这里有别人吗？kola。”

“没有。”我淡淡说道：“你不去归队吗？小心拉尔给你训练加倍。”

可乐尼洛突然震惊，反应过来后把旁边的狙击枪背上就跑：“对哦，我得赶紧回去了，ciao。”

可乐尼洛走后，我抽出沢田纲吉手里抓住的衣袖，认真地对他说：“我不会允许我的记忆被动手脚的。”

所以，我不会忘记你，你明白吗。

沢田纲吉呆愣片刻，眼神微动，嘴唇开合似乎想要说些什么，但最后什么都没说，只是重重点头，然后眉眼弯弯地朝我笑了起来：“嗯！”

我被这个笑容闪到了。


	13. 番外

全文第一人称，ooc严重，慎入

r27不逆不拆，主攻视觉，私设如山

没有任何副cp，未变小的reborn遇上十年火箭筒坏掉穿越的纲吉

欢迎小甜心们提出宝贵意见～

大话是说出去了，但究竟怎么应对，我却是有些无从下手。

对方并不是人，没有形体，无法触摸，所以我以前的对敌经验完全不能作为参考。

我给他拿了纸笔，试图让沢田纲吉留下更多的痕迹：“阿纲，你试着在这张纸上随便写点什么试试。”

沢田纲吉默默拿起笔，在纸上写了什么，然后有些犹豫地问我：“NNino既然已经知道了我来自未来，那么为什么不询问我未来的事情呢？”

“我不需要知道未来，把握好现在就行了。”我看了他一眼，把他写好的纸抽出来，看着上面的字迹。

Arcobaleno，彩虹？是有什么含义吗？

然后我看到上面的墨迹和划痕在我的目光中晕开，渐渐消失，纸张也恢复了之前没有用过的样子。

在此之前我甚至察觉不到任何违和，时空法则又开始抹消沢田纲吉留下的痕迹了吗？

为了验证，我特意进了厨房，打开了柜门。果然，被沢田纲吉摔坏的碗和盘子恢复成了之前的模样，在柜子里整整齐齐的放着。

“你饿了吗？”我突然问他。

“诶？”沢田纲吉一愣，想了想说道，“好像不怎么饿的样子。”

已经到了不用吃饭的地步了吗？

我沉默着换好衣服，穿上西装外套，带好帽子打开大门，对沢田纲吉说道：“我出门一下，快的话傍晚就能回来，你不要随便乱跑。”

我没有去看他的表情，拉了拉帽檐就走了出去。

我去彭格列找了Timoteo，拜托彭格列的技术部门给我做一样东西。

“增强记忆力的东西？”技术部门的强尼一挠着头问我，“您不是一直对自己的记忆力都很有自信的吗？”

那是以前，现在的我已经不太确定自己以后能不能记住想要保留的记忆了。我是人，不是神，不可能一辈子都不睡觉。

什么准备都不做任凭记忆缺少一块，这可不是我的风格。

“怎么样，能做得出来吗？”我抱胸倚着墙问他。

“我的专攻方向是武器，有点麻烦……我试试看吧。”强尼一边动起了手，一边疑惑地问道，“其实像是这种研究，威尔帝要比我合适的多，您为什么不去找他呢？”

我说道：“没有时间了。”

是的，且不说威尔帝离得地方太远，性格比较难搞，意外性较高，单单是时间问题就让我放弃了威尔帝这个选项。仅仅只是一夜没睡而已，我竟然就感觉到了睡意。如果是往常的我，一个月没睡也跟没事人一样。

——时空法则想要我睡觉，它迫切地希望我彻底忘记沢田纲吉。

这个认知让我有了一种紧迫感，我必须要做些准备才行。

看到强尼一忙起来，我也就没有打扰他，回去了我的住所。

之后的几天，我都没有睡觉，沢田纲吉看我的眼神也越来越担忧了起来。

他总是在不该敏锐的时候敏锐起来，明明我在他面前表现的和正常人没什么不同，他却仿佛能够透过我的身体，看穿了我精神上的疲惫不堪一样，总是拿自责而担忧的目光看着我。

明明是我自己不愿意睡觉，你在自责什么？

“该睡觉了，NNino。”沢田纲吉又一次劝我。

我眨了眨眼睛，压下睡意说道：“你先去睡吧，我一会儿再睡。”

强尼一研究的东西今天送到了我的手上，我打算试试。

“……你是不是又打算喝咖啡，然后一夜不睡？”

我：“我是想喝咖啡，但我没说不睡觉。”我会去休息的，但不是现在。

他不相信我说的话。

旁边咖啡机里的咖啡早就煮好了，他跟我对峙了一会儿，然后作出相信我的表情对我说道：“那好，我去给你倒杯咖啡来。”

依旧是放了三份糖的咖啡，这几天我几乎已经习惯了这个甜腻的味道，之后喝这样的咖啡的原因也是为了在犯困时靠这种非人类的味道刺激味蕾。但今天的咖啡……

他在里面放了安眠药。

沢田纲吉有些心虚地避开我的视线，我看着面前的咖啡，闭上眼睛无声地笑了笑：“如果这是你希望的，那么——”

“如你所愿。”我低声说道。

沢田纲吉怔了一下。

我勾起唇角，一口气将咖啡喝得干干净净。

我将咖啡杯放在桌子上，便闭着眼睛坐在沙发上装睡了起来。这只是一点安眠药而已，严格来说对我根本起不了任何作用。

沢田纲吉没有任何动静，没一会儿，我听到他走动了起来，去了我的房间，然后回来将被子盖在我身上，轻轻地将我坐着的姿势调整成躺着的姿势，还贴心地在我头下面放了个枕头。

……还真的是善解人意。

“……我真的是个差劲的人。”沢田纲吉坐在旁边沉默了好久，然后小声说道，说话的声音有点闷闷的，还带着些颤抖，“从几天前知道你睡着后会忘记我的时候，我就忍不住想，如果NNino不用睡觉就好了，这样我就不会再被忘记了……”

“可是NNino真的不睡觉了，又虚伪地开始担心NNino的身体。”

“我其实真的……好害怕。陌生的国度，陌生的人，陌生的语言，所有人都看不到我，像是被整个世界遗弃了一样。”

“怎么能不怕呢……我怕极了……我存在的证明在渐渐消失，可乐尼洛也彻底忘了我，还记得我的只有你了……NNino。”

“……真的不想让你忘记我，但是，我不能那么自私……”

“我真是太差劲了……”

他颤抖的声音越来越小，直至无声。

我闭着眼睛看不到他的表情，但我好像感觉到了，沢田纲吉在哭。

我内心叹了口气，他明明一点都不差劲，相反，他简直温柔到了极点。我并不会安慰人，他能够将情绪宣泄出来也是好事，所以我没有打扰他，只静静地装睡。

等了一会儿后，沢田纲吉气息平稳了下来，应该是陷入了沉睡。我睁开眼睛坐了起来，把彭格列送来的东西轻手轻脚地拆开，发现里面是一个瓶装药剂，只有指头大小，旁边是有Timoteo死气之炎标识的手写说明书备注让我喝下去。

我顿了一下，便直接喝了下去。

然后我走向沢田纲吉，打算将他抱回房间里睡，结果没走几步，大脑就突然传来一阵剧痛。

这股剧痛来的突然，我根本没有时间反应，一瞬间脑子发懵碰到了沙发。

是药剂的原因吗？

我几乎是下意识决定没有再去理会沢田纲吉，脚步有些踉跄地往我房间走去。

我的脑海里只剩下一个念头：不能……不能让他看到我这么狼狈的模样。

疼痛如同潮水般一波一波向我涌来，无法呼吸，以往经历过的疼痛甚至根本不及现在的万分之一，这让我明白了，中文里提到的噬心蚀骨一词，究竟是什么感觉了。

“咔哒”一声，我将门反锁起来，跌跌撞撞地走到床边，一下子倒在了床上。

然后我听到外面突然传来一声响动，敲门声响了起来，门后传来沢田纲吉急切的声音：“NNino！怎么了吗？你没事吧？！”

“我没事。”我额头开始冒出冷汗，但还是语气平稳地回答他，“我要睡觉了，不要吵我。”

一分钟，只需要一分钟，我就能够适应这种疼痛，恢复正常的表现。那个门锁是特质的，至少挡住沢田纲吉一分钟应该是足够了。

沢田纲吉似乎不相信地又敲了几下门：“NNino！开门！”

我没有回应他，只试图让自己的身体适应这种疼痛。

门外没有动静了，也许是放弃了吧，我心里稍微放松了一点。

“砰——”的一声，大门被人从外面轰开，沢田纲吉一脸冷淡地走了进来，手上不知道什么时候戴了双手套，额头上燃烧着耀眼而纯粹的火焰。

这是……彭格列的死气之炎？？？

我有些惊愕地睁大了眼睛。


	14. 番外

全文第一人称，ooc严重，慎入

r27不逆不拆，主攻视觉，私设如山

没有任何副cp，未变小的reborn遇上十年火箭筒坏掉穿越的纲吉

欢迎小甜心们提出宝贵意见～

那是……彭格列的死气之炎？

我有些惊愕地睁大了眼睛。

澄澈的火焰在他额头上燃烧着，沢田纲吉走到我旁边，不知何时变成了橙色的眼睛定定地看着我，然后他摘掉一只手套，手向我的额头探过来。

我的手指动了动，确定身体勉强可以活动之后，我立刻抓住他朝我伸过来的手，将他拉倒在床上，一翻身就压了上去，控制住他的身体。

只是这一个动作，就几乎耗尽了我所有的力气，呼吸也不禁有些急促了起来。

“无视我的话，毁坏我的门。”我调整了一下自己的呼吸，看着下方的沢田纲吉语气森然道，“你真以为我不敢杀你吗？”

沢田纲吉温柔而包容的眼睛看着我，说的话里满是笃定：“你不会的。”

“你不会去伤害真心为你好的人。”他澄澈的眼睛里满是我的身影，说话的声音沉着冷静，“我也是那种人。”

“你不会伤害我。”他语气轻柔却斩钉截铁地再次强调。

我竟然有些哑口无言。

虽然很不愿意承认，但沢田纲吉说的话，他的行为，他的性格，都真切地影响到了我。所以哪怕他无视我的话，且无礼地破坏我卧室的门，我都对他生气不起来。

——因为我知道，他这样做的原因，是在担心我。

我是真的对他有点招架不住了。

沢田纲吉橙色的眸子里满是我的倒影，那表情太过于认真，眼神太过于温柔，眼睛太过于漂亮，以至于我像是被蛊惑了一样缓缓向他靠近。

他微微睁大眼睛看着我，有些紧张地后仰，但背后是床，他只能向后缩一下，再大的动作就做不出来了。

正当我和他离得越来越近，唇与唇之间的距离小到不足一公分的时候，我突然想起来，他之前明确地拒绝过我。

沢田纲吉眼睛里满是我的倒影，是因为他在看着我。他会担心我，不是因为喜欢，而是他的本性善良。他不属于我，我也没有资格对他做些什么。

……我不能自讨没趣。

我偏头将下巴抵在他瘦削的肩膀上，默不作声地紧紧抱住他。

“NNino……你很难受吗？”过了一会儿，我耳边传来沢田纲吉有些迟疑的声音，“我带你去医院看看吧。”

我抱他抱得更紧了，因为埋在他肩膀上的原因声音变得有些闷闷的：“不去。”

他低声说道：“生病的话要去医院的。”

“我没生病。”

“那你是怎么了？”

我沉默了一下：“……没什么，忍过去就好了。”

“NNino这是在向我撒娇吗？”过了一会儿，耳边传来沢田纲吉的轻笑声，“不过身体难受的话还是去医院检查一下比较好。”

“你听不懂人话吗？”我有些火大地抬头，看向沢田纲吉：“我说我没生病，更没有向你撒……”

沢田纲吉唇角微弯，橙色的眸子有些无奈地抬眼看着我，眼神如同大空一样包容而温柔，像是在对我说不要任性。

心跳突然漏跳了一拍。

我呼吸一滞，别过脸不去看他。

“可你在难受不是吗？”他唇角的弧度淡了下来，有些疑惑地问我。

你根本就不明白我到底因为什么而难受。

我冷冷回答：“我会忍过去的。”

是的，这些天里，我已经习惯了忍耐。所以——

“别再说什么去医院的蠢话了，他们是治不了我的。”我露出一个讽刺的笑容。

他们治不了一个栽倒在你温柔的陷阱里的杀手，因为这不是病，而且根本无药可医。

“我明白了。”沢田纲吉闭了一下眼睛后睁开，释然地露出一个清浅的微笑，手放到我背上，轻轻拍了拍，“那NNino你睡觉吧，睡一觉就不会感觉那么难受了。”

“……你把我当小孩子哄吗？”我气乐了，伸手掐了一把他的脸，说道。

沢田纲吉拨开我的手，揉着自己的脸低声说道：“NNino的任性程度确实堪比小孩子呢。”

我：“……”无法反驳。

这是平常的沢田纲吉会说的话吗？为什么他的性格会变得那么彻底？人格分裂症吗？

我翻身从沢田纲吉身上下来，躺在他旁边用手臂挡住灯光对眼睛的照射，忍不住又刺了他一句：“真的不在意吗？我醒来后如果忘记了你，发现住所多了一个陌生人的话，我一定会审讯或者杀掉你的。”

沢田纲吉侧头看向我，朝我露出一个微笑：“那就等你醒来再说吧。”

“啧。”我有些不爽地闭上眼睛。

我以为旁边有人的情况下，我应当是睡不着的。但没想到没过几分钟，我就因为没有抑制时空法则给我强加的睡意而陷入了沉睡，失去了意识。

我对他真的……太过于信任了。

——————

NNino睡着后，沢田纲吉发呆了很久，然后坐起身子用难过的眼神看着NNino：“明天……你就会忘了我的吧……”

“其实我一直有一种预感，等到你彻底察觉不到我的存在的时候，我也许就回到未来了。”

“其实我想跟你说不要相信西洋棋格子脸的话，不要去参加七个人完成的任务。但我只要想去说这件事，就会头脑发懵……我说不出来任何关于未来的事情，写到纸上也一样。”

“其实我明白刚才你想做什么的……我都明白……”他抓住胸前的衣料，有些艰难地说道，“但这是不对的……这种感情不对……我们应该是师生，不应该产生这种禁忌的感情……而且我迟早会回去自己的时代……可是……我……”

清澈的眼睛里原有的温柔被悲伤覆盖，敬爱的老师喜欢自己，这庞大的背德感几乎淹没了他，他狠狠咬了咬下唇，然后喃喃小声说道：“这不对……这根本不对……”

沢田纲吉看向沉睡的NNino：“NNino，你是因为我而感到难过的么……”

NNino没有任何回应。

沢田纲吉平复了一下内心的情绪，在旁边躺了下来，头上澄澈的火焰一息之间消失得干干净净，他看了看旁边的NNino，嘟囔了一句：“睡一起的话，你醒来后应该不至于不给辩解的机会就杀我吧……”

——————

我的大脑宕机了一瞬间，一觉醒来发现自己怀里多了一个陌生男孩。他像是八爪鱼一样紧紧地扒着我，睡相极差，还无意识地在我胸前蹭了蹭……

情人？床伴？一夜情对象？我怎么一点印象都没有？而且我从不会留这些人过夜的啊。

我有些脑仁疼地开始回想昨天是怎么回事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱在一起了就快亲上去啊啊啊啊啊！！！！——这是我的想法，但是，结果还是没有亲上去，他还自顾自开启了伤感模式。（哭了）
> 
> 为什么我写的这个reborn内心那么细腻，明明纲吉都没有拒绝啊（疯狂挠墙）这肯定是个盗版的reborn！
> 
> 纲吉的超直感让他感受到了reborn的难受，这种难受不是身体上的，而是内心的煎熬，可他分辨不出来，还以为reborn生病了（捂脸）
> 
> 只有reborn一个人宠纲吉就没意思了，肯定要互宠啊2333


	15. 番外

全文第一人称，ooc严重，慎入

r27不逆不拆，主攻视觉，私设如山

没有任何副cp，未变小的reborn遇上十年火箭筒坏掉穿越的纲吉

欢迎小甜心们提出宝贵意见～

梳理了一下这些天的记忆后，我发现自己的记忆出现了问题。

——我遗忘了关于一个人的记忆。

说是彻底遗忘也不正确，因为我现在还能够回想起一点点和那人相处时的记忆，但是我看不清记忆中那人的脸，记不起那人的声音，不清楚那人的来历，唯一能记得的只有那人温柔而包容的眼神，以及零零碎碎的话语。

然后记忆中的场景，和眼前的男孩子慢慢重合了起来，我几乎是瞬间就明白了，我记忆中的那个人是他。

看来，彭格列送来的药剂还是有一点点用处的，起码没有忘得一干二净。

我扒下他的胳膊，揉着太阳穴坐了起来。缓解了一下头部的疼痛后，我看了看旁边皱着眉头睡觉的男孩子，没有去打扰他，直接下了床走了出去。

洗手间的镜子里映出我的身影，手指不自觉绕着鬓角的卷发，脑海里突然响起一个声音：【NNino桑的鬓角很好看！简直是个人最大魅力的体现！】

我有些烦躁，随便洗漱一下就走出了洗手间，去喂食绿植上的变色龙。

疑惑的声音：【这是列恩吗？不对，它要比列恩肥一点。】

我去厨房弄点吃的。

【如果我说这只是一个意外……你信吗？】

我给自己煮杯咖啡，手里却下意识地在咖啡里放了三份糖。

【因为你说过喝咖啡要放三份糖的……在未来。不好喝吗……】

我捂着额头想要驱走脑海里的声音。

【还记得我的只有你了……NNino，真的……不想让你忘记我……】

我面无表情地看着手里端着的咖啡，深刻意识到了那个男孩子的棘手。

看来，我对他应该挺在意的——或者说，相当在意。

——他让我变得完全不像原来的我了。

在住宅里走动的同时，我印象中关于他的记忆也开始一点点重现。

杀手因为要时时刻刻保持理智，最忌讳对别人投入太多感情，但我是一个彻头彻尾的享乐主义者，纸醉金迷的生活我也没有少体验过，所以在知道我可能喜欢上一个人的时候，我完全不在意对方对我可能造成什么样的威胁，我真正在意的是自己的眼光似乎出现了问题。

从那个男孩的身体素质以及对我完全没有警惕心来看，他怎么看都感觉不像是里世界的人，他更大的可能是一个常理来说根本不可能和我产生交集的普通人。

“NNino。”我身后突然出现了一个声音，“早上空腹喝咖啡对胃不好。”

我心中一惊，下意识将咖啡杯捏了个粉碎，棕色的咖啡顺着指缝流到地上——直到他出声之前我都没有注意到他的靠近。

已经开始了吗？我心道。

我一直都知道，我昨天喝的那个药剂是什么。虽然我不清楚那个男孩是谁，有什么来历，但我知道，他会一天天从我的生活中消失……直到我再也发现不了他。

这简直像是神明跟我开了一个巨大的玩笑——虽然我并不信神。

我侧头看向那个男孩，他几乎是下意识避开我的视线，低头干笑道：“可能NNino不记得我了，那我就重新介绍一下自己吧。我的名字叫沢田纲吉，我……”他勉强的笑容维持不下去了，颓然地松下肩膀，眼底染上了难过的情绪。

我看不惯他那垂头丧气的模样，便说道：“我记得你。”我记得他说过的一些话，还能够想起一些相处时的情景，虽然不记得他到底叫什么，但只要知道是他，那便够了。

沢田纲吉眼睛亮了起来，抑制不住高兴地往我这里扑了过来：“真的吗真的吗？”

“我去把手上的咖啡洗掉。”我瞬间从沙发上站起来躲过他那一扑，略微不自在地丢下一句话就走向洗手间。

他趴在沙发上笑得眉眼弯弯猛烈点头：“嗯嗯！”

沢田纲吉好像以为我一点都没有忘记那些记忆，我也没有特意去解释清楚。

但是之后，随着时间的流逝，哪怕没有睡觉，我也渐渐失去了对他的感知。无力感充斥着内心，我几乎要每时每刻都要去特意寻找他才能确认他的存在。

直到一天，我完全看不到他了。

风吹动窗帘，阳光透过树叶缝隙洒在墙边的红色蔷薇上，变色龙不安地在花盆里爬来爬去，世界变得安宁而静逸，人们三三两两在外面或是散步或是喂养鸽子，没有一个人发现异常。

——只有我清楚地知道，这里少了一个人。

“你在这里吗？”我看着阳台的方向，然后向前走了一步，“你在这里对不对？”

没有任何回应，唯有风还在不停休地吹动着窗帘。

我看不到他，也听不到他的声音，甚至我连他的存在都不敢确定。

但是……

我真切地希望他还在这里。

我又向前走了几步，试探着将手伸过去。温热的触感搭在了我的手上，感觉应该是他的一只手，我反手握住他的手，顺着方向走到了他的面前。

“你果然在。”我唇角微弯，但事实上完全笑不出来。

我有很多话想要说，但话到嘴边却又不知道说什么了，我只是沉默了一下，说道：“你要消失了吗？”

对方好像说了什么，但我听不到他的声音，他只好在我的手心里写了几个字：“大概是吧。”

“我们会再见的吧。”我又问。

他在我手心里一字一句地写道：“会的。”

我握住他的手，将他拉了过来，他一下子没反应过来，整个人扑到了我怀里，他的身体瞬间僵硬了起来。

指腹在他脸上一点点临摹着，他有些不安地想要躲开我的手指。

“别动。”我低声说道，“我想知道你的长相。”

心里一点点勾勒出他的模样，指尖触摸到他眼睛下面后，竟然摸到了潮湿的触感，我的手一顿：“怎么哭了？”

他摇了摇头没有向我解释。

“该不会是舍不得我吧。”我勾起唇角，故意调笑说着往常我对米娅她们说的情话，“这么漂亮的眼睛拿来哭的话我可是会心疼的。”

印象中那双温柔而包容如同大空的眼神，不应该被悲伤淹没。

我内心一动，捧起他的脸，闭眼印上他的唇，轻柔地厮磨着，柔软的触感带着青涩的气息几乎要将人融化。

他脸颊上的温度急速上升，急忙推开我然后捂住了脸。我将他拥入怀中，在他耳边说道。

“我会去找你的，等我。”

他怔愣了片刻，迟疑着点了点头。

在下一瞬间，拥抱着的人，蓦地化成了虚无，只余下风卷起片片蔷薇花瓣，送入我的房间。

而我在拥抱着空气。

我收起拥抱的姿势，一只手遮住太阳洒在眼前的阳光，内心有些苦涩地说道：“真的不想承认啊……其实真正舍不得的那个人，是我。”

——————

可乐尼洛突然有些纠结地对我说道：“NNino，你有没有感觉自己变了好多？”

“嗯？”我不动声色地拉了拉帽檐，“怎么说？”

“以前的你做任务偏向于暗杀，现在的你更喜欢武力碾压，人也比以前高调了很多。以前的你喜欢喝清咖，现在的你喝咖啡竟然要放糖，而且还是三份。以前你虽然很重视你的鬓角，但也没有多喜欢，而现在只要有人说一句你的鬓角的不是，你就会去教训人——”可乐尼洛直接就是一连串气都不带喘的吐槽，然后拿难以言喻的目光看着我，“还有，你竟然把一只变色龙放在你帽檐上，连做任务都随身携带着……你不觉得很奇怪吗？”

我强调道：“它叫列恩。”

“……这不是重点！”可乐尼洛拧起眉头说道，“我感觉你的状态不太对，你到底怎么了？连Timoteo都在说感觉你比以前内心更冷漠了。”

“杀手内心冷漠很正常。”

“可你现在不正常！”

我们的僵持，最终以可乐尼洛的妥协而结束，他无奈地说道：“算了，你心里有数就行。”

“……因为我遗忘了一个人。”可乐尼洛转身要离开的时候，我也妥协了，将事情说了出来，“我不知道那个人是男是女，也不知道那个人叫什么名字，更不知道那个人的来历。”

“我想找到他/她。”我这样说道。

——————

我抛弃了那间住所，一改往日的低调风格，换了个别墅住了进去，杀手排名也因为我的不再顾忌飞速上涨，甚至崇拜我的人还会说我的实力足以成为世界第一杀手。

三个月后，我成功登上了世界第一杀手宝座。

又过半年，一个脸上有着西洋棋格子图案的人找上了我，希望我去参加一个任务。他给的报酬很多，正巧我也没事，就去了他要求的地点。

参加任务的加上我总共有七个人，我们围着圆桌坐了一圈，除了可乐尼洛的原因见过几次的拉尔，我谁都不认识。

每个人的防备心都很重，我也一样。

然后一个人打破了凝重的气氛，那是一位怀了孕名叫露切的女士，端着自己烤的小饼干让大家吃。

“请用。”

我抱胸冷冷回答：“我对甜食完全没有兴趣。”

露切笑着对我说：“这样啊，那要来一杯Espresso吗？我刚煮好的，味道很好哦。”

我非常不客气地说道：“看来你没有听懂，我刚才说的意思是……”

“如果有戒心的话，需要我先喝一口看看吗？行事谨慎的杀手先生？”她微笑着这么说，然后倒了一杯咖啡。

我有些错愕地看着她。

我一直没有表明过自己的身份，她难道认识我？

“那就来一杯吧。”我思考了一下，手指缠绕着鬓角，说道，“我很喜欢Espresso。”

露切将咖啡放在我面前的桌子上，笑着对我说：“你的鬓角很好看哦。”

【NNino桑的鬓角很好看！简直是个人最大魅力的体现！】

我绕着鬓角的手指停顿了一下。

露切的表情和眼神，渐渐和记忆中的那个人重合了起来，几乎是一模一样，同样的温柔而包容。

……我记忆里的那个人，是你吗？

解散后，我喊住了要离开的露切，房间里只剩下两个人的时候，我直接开口问她：“你认识我。”

语气里的笃定让她微笑了起来，她说道：“NNino先生应该不认识我，但我却很早就认识NNino先生了。”

很早是多早？九个月前吗？

“虽然看到的记忆里我们相处的还算愉快，但刚刚NNino先生那么不客气还真是让我吓了一跳。”露切露出松了一口气的表情，“还好NNino先生跟记忆里一样性格很好呢。”

我沉默地看了眼露切挺着的大肚子，心口莫名堵了一口气：“叫我NNino就好。”

就这样吧，也不用去找记忆里的那个人了。

已经……够了。

七个人虽然性格各异，但做任务配合起来相当合拍，在做过几次任务后，新的指示出现在了桌子上，那个发布任务的西洋棋格子脸让我们明天一起去爬我们身处的这座山。

“真的可以吗？露切。你还有另一个必须传承给家族的重要使命吧。”我抱胸倚着墙看着屋檐外面的天空。

露切坐在前面的椅子上，我看不清她的表情，但她的语气非常坚定：“是的，不过这是我所要背负的命运，所以我绝对不能逃避。”

“我并不相信命运这东西，但是……”

【还记得我的只有你了……NNino，真的……不想让你忘记我……】

我勾起唇角，心里却泛起一丝苦意：“如果是从你口中说出来，我还是姑且相信吧。”

“谢谢你。”露切抚摸着自己的肚子，语气里满是歉意，“我并不介意，不过我最感到抱歉的，就是我所背负的命运将会拖累这个孩子。”

“你放弃也无所谓的。”我看向她说道。

她释然笑道：“星星有动静了，这是我的命运。而且，这也是你的命运。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reborn出于杀手的谨慎，说话喜欢半遮半掩，而露切看到了未来，看到了reborn对她的态度，但她不知道为什么reborn对她的态度那么好。所以两个人根本就是是鸡同鸭讲，但还是正常的交流了下去。
> 
> 我拿糖来铺垫了那么久，就是为了这一章啊（感叹），但是到最后我都没敢下狠手虐TAT


	16. Chapter 16

全文第一人称，ooc严重，慎入

r27不逆不拆，主攻视觉，私设如山

没有任何副cp

欢迎小甜心们提出宝贵意见～

我这样说道：“不过，也确实很顺眼就是了。”

“真难得，你竟然会这么认同一个认识了还没两天的人。”风微笑着打趣道。

我也觉得很难得，而且我总觉得以前好像认识沢田纲吉一样，是因为他说的前世相处了两年带来的影响吗？

还有他昨天向我坦白事实真相时的眼神——

“太像露切了……”

“嗯？什么？”风一愣。

我拉了拉帽檐，没有向他解释：“……没什么。”

“我好像听到你说……像露切？”风有些犹豫地说道，欲言又止，止言又欲，“我知道露切故去你心里也不好受，但是……”

……他到底想说什么？

风以手握拳抵在唇边轻咳一声，用劝导的语气对我说道：“这孩子看起来是个好的，拿人当替身的话未免对他太不公平了。”他委婉地继续说道，“而且他看起来还未成年……”

我大脑瞬间卡壳了一下，回过神后有些莫名其妙地说道：“……我什么时候拿他当替身了？”

风的眼神有点发飘，看起来有些心虚。

“不对，重点是……”我似笑非笑地按住他的摊子，凑近他问道，“为什么你会认为，我对露切抱有那种心思？”

“……”因为我的到来而卸掉伪装的风依旧是万年不变的微笑表情，一秒后他眨了眨眼转移话题说道，“啊对了，我从中国给你带了特产过来，你要吗？”

我按住摊子的手开始使力，也微笑着用纯真的语气对他说：“不说实话的话，我掀了你的摊子哦。”

“等等！”风也按住摊子，心疼地看了眼自己的摊子，“这是我好不容易才从中国运过来的，日本根本没有这种功能的摊子啊。”

“所以你还不说吗？”我轻哼道。

风为难地看了看我：“可我不能出卖他们。”

“他们？”我冷笑一声，“应该是别的阿尔克巴雷诺吧，说吧，都有谁？”

“那么容易就猜出来了啊，其实当时我就觉得背后讨论别人的隐私不太好……”风小声说道，然后叹了口气，微笑看着我，“既然猜到了我就直说了吧。”

“因为reborn你对露切太维护了嘛，大家都很好奇你们之间的关系，所以就稍微猜测了一下。”风语气委婉地指出，“这个大家是指除了你和露切之外的所有人。”

“我看你们纯粹就是闲得发慌。”我讽刺了一句。

“毕竟那个时候可乐尼洛还不在场，刚完成任务大家都处于无所事事的状态，所以我们只能八卦你和露切了。”风再次叹了一口气，“最后史卡鲁得出了一个结论——你暗恋露切，爱而不得。这个结论得到了我们所有人的赞同。”

“……”我被这个结论噎了一下，“……我对露切只是敬重。史卡鲁且不说，威尔帝和毒蛇怎么看都不像是会八卦别人的人吧。”

风：“毒蛇说第一杀手的情报很有价值，说不定能卖不少钱，威尔帝说你的任何数据都对他的研究有很大帮助，而且大家都觉得，光明正大看世界第一杀手笑话的机会太少了，要把握好才行。”

我：“……”

很好，我记住你们了，特别是史卡鲁。

“本来我不相信这个结论的，因为我无论如何都想象不出来reborn你会去喜欢一个人模样。但现在看到你的反应，我突然有点相信了。”风看着我的眼神有些复杂，里面甚至还掺杂着一丝怜惜的情绪，“如果我们猜测的和事实大相径庭的话，你一定会拿起枪跟我们掀起一场战斗，而不是像现在这样沉默了一下再反驳我。”

我那是沉默吗？明明是槽多无口。

我气笑了，帽檐上的列恩爬到我手上变成枪，枪口指着他说道：“我们现在打一场也不迟。”

“reborn，可乐尼洛很担心你。”风突然正色道。

我动作一顿。

“可乐尼洛说，你现在给他的感觉，就像是一滩死水，仿佛什么都不在乎了一样。”风难得收起他那副微笑的表情，“如果我说的事情没有牵扯到露切，你应该会只说一句无聊然后揭过这一页吧。”

我刚刚被掀起一丝波澜的内心变得沉寂了下来。

或许以前的我心理活动很多，但现在的我实在是不想在无关的事情上花费太多心思。死水这个形容其实还挺恰当的，受到诅咒之后变成婴儿实力十不存一，生活处处不便，从难以置信到愤怒再到无奈地接受现实，表面上看起来很正常，但实际上我总会不定时去思考我以后的下场，一定不是寿终正寝。

我已经不会对这件事感到愤怒和悲伤了，因为我已经彻底认清了现实甚至对这个事实习惯并且感到麻木了。

以及，我不知道为什么记忆里的自己会对露切那么维护，但是……

我收起列恩，放到帽檐上，淡淡说道：“我没有喜欢露切，至少现在我的记忆里，我没有感觉到我对露切的动心。”

“这样啊。”风点了点头，一副相信我的表情。

我不想去和风讨论我的心理状态，便转移话题：“你不是说给我从中国带了特产吗？特产呢？”

“……你觉得包子算不算特产？”风顿了一下，眨了眨眼睛，微笑着说道。

他刚才说给我带特产的话肯定是托辞，看他的样子根本什么都没有准备。

我同样露出一个微笑说道：“你说呢？”

风无奈地跳下凳子，在餐车底下翻找了起来，然后找出来了一个瓶子，他重新跳上凳子，将瓶子推到我旁边，看着瓶子的眼神有点心疼：“清河大曲，口感香醇，市面上买不到的好酒，就是度数稍微有点高。”

我：“如非必要，我是不喝酒的。”

“对啊，你以前说过酒精会麻痹自己的神经，所以平常滴酒不沾……看来我失算了，要不下次吧，下次给你换个更合适的特产。”风几乎是立刻就想将酒收回来。

我在前一刻将酒捞到我怀里，朝他露出一个恶劣的微笑：“不过既然是你带来的特产，那我就却之不恭了。”

我抱着酒离开了他的摊子，离开之前丢下一句话。

“我不会把自己的学生当做替代品的。”

我们这些阿尔克巴雷诺早就没有了未来，所以我不会特意去拖一个无辜的人下水。

我不会让我的学生跟我一样，失去欢笑的机会。

绝对不会。

——————

我将酒放到我和沢田纲吉的房间里，然后就去他的学校看了看沢田纲吉的情况。

再然后，我在树心的基地里就看到了我从意大利喊来的狱寺隼人气势强盛地走到沢田纲吉的面前，然后一脚将沢田纲吉的书桌踢翻。

沢田纲吉留着冷汗千钧一发之际起身躲开了那一脚，所以没有被牵连摔倒在地。

……他真的被我教了两年吗？我开始日常怀疑这件事的真实性。

沢田纲吉简直是在砸我一流家庭教师的招牌。

我眼不见心不烦地关掉监控器，给自己煮了杯咖啡，又找了一本书看消磨时间，等待着下午排球赛的开始。

下午的放学铃声响起，代表着排球赛将要开始。

我合上书，离开了基地去寻找沢田纲吉。

体育馆里人山人海，我隐藏起自己的存在感，从二楼往下看。

沢田纲吉依旧很有勇气地没有逃避，虽然依旧战战兢兢，但在其他人的夸奖下，获得了一些信心。他环视了一眼体育馆四周，好像是在找什么一样。

然后他好像没看到自己要找的人，便瞬间松了一口气。

哦？

我不再对他隐藏存在感，直接一个咖啡豆向他的后脑勺弹了过去。

沢田纲吉捂着后脑勺，仿佛意识到了什么，僵着脖子缓缓回头，看到我后瞬间露出难以置信的表情。

我也对他露出一个微笑，用口型对他说：“在找我吗？”

一瞬间他的表情非常复杂，但鉴于他的性格及表情太好懂了，以至于我都能给他的心声配音。比如“天呐reborn这个鬼畜大魔王竟然在这里明明刚才还不在的难道我刚刚看漏了吗”或者“有reborn在事情一定会变得更复杂的饶了我吧”等等。

等等，他的表情里竟然还有不安和惊恐的情绪。有我在场他不应该感到更安心吗。

沢田纲吉在队友的催促下，用不安又哀求的目光看着我，也用口型对我说：“reborn，我会努力打完这场比赛的，不要用跳跃弹……拜托拜托了。”

对于他的哀求，我自然是当做没看懂他的口型，对他笑得更意味深长了。

沢田纲吉顿时一个激灵，硬着头皮上了场。

沢田纲吉的身体素质实在是太差，虽然他拼了命一样的想要赢，但是他的队伍还是渐渐落入下风，而且每次有喘息的机会他都会不安地往我这里看一眼。

我看到他那么努力的样子，原本想要用死气弹的念头也淡了下来，掏出了沢田纲吉口中提到的跳跃弹。

越不想让我用这个，我就越想用啊。

我还挺期待效果的。

我把跳跃弹装到列恩变成的狙击枪里，上了膛，对准了沢田纲吉的膝盖，低笑一声：“吃子弹吧。”

“砰砰”两声，子弹朝着他的膝盖射了过去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reborn你太天真了，你以为是纲吉像露切？不，其实是露切像纲吉哒！


	17. Chapter 17

全文第一人称，ooc严重，慎入

r27不逆不拆，主攻视觉，私设如山

没有任何副cp

欢迎小甜心们提出宝贵意见～

子弹顺着轨迹打入沢田纲吉的膝盖，冲击力让他直接跌倒在地。

队友们除了狱寺隼人之外纷纷表示对他的关心，但沢田纲吉的表情却是真的欲哭无泪了起来。他脸色苍白，用手抹了一把脸，从地上爬了起来，强颜欢笑着对队友说道：“我没事，大家不用担心。”

“我只是……”沢田纲吉眼角含泪，望着我的方向说道，“在对我接下来可能会遭遇的事情提前感到悲伤罢了……”

我明白他的意思，他这话几乎是对我明示的控诉了，但我完全不在意，只是朝他露出了一个无辜的表情。

沢田纲吉：“……”他悲愤地转过身没有再理我，重新回到了自己的位置继续比赛。

我在观看了沢田纲吉比赛全程后得到了一个结论——如果他没有被诅咒用跳跃弹打排球就必须用下体的话，那他肯定是个天才。

因为在之前他打排球的技术非常烂，但在被跳跃弹打中之后还没一会儿，他就能够非常完美地找准时机，不断用下体接下对面打来的排球……虽然我并不明白为什么他要一直用下体来接球。比赛结束后，无论是对手还是队友都被他的行为震惊到了，瞠目结舌地看着沢田纲吉飙着眼泪在场地里捂着下体蹦来蹦去。

体育馆内一度十分安静，然后瞬间气氛炸了起来。

“厉害啊！沢田！我真的对你刮目相看了！”

“成功了！阿纲！”

“他居然不惜牺牲男人最重要的地方，也要赢得比赛，太热血了！这才是热血的证明啊！”

我在上面看着沢田纲吉，毫无愧疚地想：看他的表情，痛楚已经慢慢消退了啊，竟然还在众人的吹捧下有点不好意思了起来。

不过排球赛这一关是过去了，后面还有狱寺隼人的挑战等着你呢，现在放松可是早了点。

我没有给沢田纲吉找到我的机会，隐藏了起来。他在应付了周围的人之后，就往我之前的方向跑过去找我，特意隐藏起来的我怎么可能会被他找到，所以他找了一圈没找到我只好不甘心地放弃。

与此同时，狱寺隼人一脸挑衅地走到沢田纲吉面前：“我是不会承认你的，适合做十代目的应该是我才对。”

啊，我在喊狱寺隼人过来的时候他就表明了自己的立场，如果沢田纲吉不能让他满意的话，他是绝对不会任由沢田纲吉差遣的。狱寺隼人还在按照他之前的计划考验沢田纲吉，我还没通知他沢田纲吉已经知道这是考验了。毕竟前世的两年时间狱寺隼人可是作为守护者为了家族而不停地战斗着。

不过，这样也挺有趣的。

学校的教学楼后方，狱寺隼人掏出炸弹气势汹汹地看着沢田纲吉：“你太碍眼了，给我消失吧。”

沢田纲吉一脸无奈，认真说道：“狱寺君，我从没想过要去当什么黑手党首领。”

说什么蠢话呢，有我在你以为自己能逃得掉成为boss的命运吗。

我直接一脚踹到沢田纲吉脸上，落地后向狱寺打了个招呼：“ciao，狱寺隼人。”

“您就是彭格列九代目最信赖的杀手reborn吧，我听说过您。”狱寺隼人手握炸弹，看着沢田纲吉说道，“您之前说的只要我打败他，就可以继承彭格列十代目的位置，是真的吧？”

“是真的哦，而且你完全不用顾虑我的存在，该怎么做就怎么做吧。”我面不改色地撒谎。

狱寺隼人怔愣了一下。

我相信他应该明白了我的潜台词——我想要狱寺隼人的考验增加难度，能下多重的手就下多重的手。

“至于阿纲。”我看向被我踹倒之后坐起来捂着脸的沢田纲吉，冷笑一声，“身为我（教了两年）的学生，如果连第一个挑战者都赢不了，那也不用再提什么彭格列十代目了。”

沢田纲吉眼睛一亮，原本有些因为我无缘无故踢他的埋怨表情瞬间变得有些期待了起来。

我无情地粉碎了他不当boss的幻想：“我会免费一梭子弹送你去三途川旅游，单程票的那种。”

狱寺隼人虽然是个天才，但手段到底还是单调稚嫩了些，以他现在的实力，是敌不过拼死状态的沢田纲吉的。所以这场战斗，狱寺隼人必输无疑。

“咿——”沢田纲吉被我的话吓得一缩，面色惊恐地看着我。

他好像意识到了我没有在跟他开玩笑，而且还完全忽略了有我在他就不可能输这个选项。

我离远一些，给他们腾出了一个战斗场地。

一场战斗三分钟还没过就结束了。

我本来想要观望一下，等到紧要关头再出手。但是，我看到沢田纲吉额头冒起澄澈的火苗，眼睛从暖棕色渐渐往橙色转变的时候，我就不再观望了，直接给了沢田纲吉一发死气弹让他进入拼死状态。

战斗以沢田纲吉灭掉了所有的炸弹，狱寺隼人臣服而结束。

战斗结束的第一时间，我一拳将沢田纲吉打翻在地，来到了他面前沉着脸上下打量了他几眼：“好的很啊，沢田纲吉。”

“呜哇……”沢田纲吉捂着肚子蜷缩在地，颤抖着声音断断续续地问我，“你……你干什么啊reborn……”

“十代目！你没事吧！”狱寺隼人急忙跑过来要扶起沢田纲吉。

在他的手快要碰到沢田纲吉的那一瞬间，我厉声喝止道：“不许扶他！”

“可是reborn桑！十代目他……”狱寺隼人跟我争执了起来，想要说些什么。

我按耐下心里的火气，瞪了他一眼：“闭嘴！”

狱寺隼人僵住了。

“已经会自行进入死气模式了，可真是厉害。”我走近沢田纲吉，揪起他的衣领，语气嘲讽道，“那你知不知道，以你现在没经过锻炼的身体，强行进入死气模式会有什么后果？”

沢田纲吉头一缩，有些心虚地讷讷道：“reborn……”

“至少会在医院里躺几个月，一个不慎身体就会崩溃，搞不好你的小命都会交代在这里。”我冷冷说道。

狱寺隼人听到我的这话，顿时有些无措地问沢田纲吉：“是真的吗……十代目？”

“你在生气吗，reborn？但我不想狱寺君受伤甚至死亡。”沢田纲吉沉默了一会儿，然后低声说道，“我战斗的理由从来都不是为了成为boss，我只想大家都好好的，一起看烟火，一起打雪仗……reborn，你应该能理解的吧？我已经不想再失去哪个伙伴了。如果重新来过，我相信我还是会作出这样的选择。”

沢田纲吉这话我是越听越火大，从始至终，他都不明白我到底因为什么而生气。

“所以你是觉得我会对你们的死活无动于衷是吗？”我面无表情地说道。

原来我在他的心目中是这么冷血的一个人，我在场的情况下，他偏偏选择了最极端的方式去解决问题。

沢田纲吉一呆，激动地从地上跳起来：“不是的！”

他手舞足蹈地向我极力解释：“当时事态紧急，我什么都没有来得及去想，下意识就这么做了！”

“我没有觉得你会无动于衷！虽然有时候斯巴达了点，喜欢捉弄人了点，关键时刻靠不住直接睡觉，喜欢各种稀奇古怪的cosplay……”沢田纲吉说的话语气从激动逐渐变得纠结了起来，再到语气毫无波动，“虽然好多次差点被reborn折腾到没命，但我一直都努力成功活下来了，所以reborn桑真的是个好人啊……呵呵。”

“……”我突然没有生气的动力了。

这人真是……平常说不出的又蠢又笨，但有时却又敏锐到可怕，哪怕别人生气也能很精准地说到点子上，让对方生气都生不起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 纲吉对reborn发出了一张好人卡，但俩人都不是中国人，不懂这个梗（捂脸.jpg）
> 
> 重新看了一遍前面写的，我开始自闭了……我这写的什么垃圾，人物崩到天际，剧情狗血淋头，小学生文笔……暴哭 o(╥﹏╥)o


	18. Chapter 18

全文第一人称，ooc严重，慎入

r27不逆不拆，主攻视觉，私设如山

没有任何副cp

欢迎小甜心们提出宝贵意见～

我的情绪波动很少有这么大的时候，所以在冷静下来后我发现自己现在的状态有些不太对，太不理智了。

这种不稳定的情绪，根本不符合我的杀手美学。以往的我哪怕心理波动再大，表面上也都不动声色，保持着身为杀手应有的格调。

本以为我的内心已经早就失去了活力，但实际上我对沢田纲吉的看法非常在意么？可我们明明认识了才两天而已。

久违的烦躁感涌上心头，我深深地看了沢田纲吉一眼。

沢田纲吉身体下意识紧绷了起来，有些紧张地看着我。

我的那一拳和平常玩闹般的打人不一样，对他来说确实有点重了，但我完全拉不下脸来道歉。

不，这是他完全没有想到我还在场的惩罚，我不用道歉。

……啧，烦。

“砰”的一声，狱寺隼人猛然跪下，土下座对着沢田纲吉狠狠磕头。

沢田纲吉被吓得下意识后退一步。

“十代目！真的对不起！竟然害得您差点有生命危险！”狱寺隼人每说一句话就狠磕一次头，懊悔不已用恨不能切腹自尽的表情大声说道，“我这个手下太没用了！您处罚我吧！十代目！”

“诶？”沢田纲吉流着冷汗赶紧拉他，干笑着说道，“哪有那么严重啊，你看我这不是好好的吗。”

“十代目若是出事，我万死难辞其咎！”狱寺隼人没有顺着沢田纲吉的力道起身，他低着头跪在地上更愧疚了。

沢田纲吉拉不起他，只好无奈地半蹲在地将手搭在狱寺隼人的肩膀上，坚定的目光看着他：“狱寺君，这是我自己选择的做法，和你无关，你完全没有必要自责。”

狱寺隼人抬起头看着他。

“你对我来说很重要，所以别说什么万死之类的话了。而且……”他抿唇轻笑了一声，低声说道，“我需要的从不是什么手下，我不需要从属这样冷冰冰的关系，我希望狱寺君待在我身边的身份不是下属，而是作为一个朋友，一个一起欢笑，一起打闹，一起互相扶持，一起成长的朋友。”

狱寺隼人眼神微动，看起来感动极了。

沢田纲吉站起身来，微微倾身朝着狱寺隼人伸出了一只手，微笑着说道：“狱寺君，可以和我做朋友吗？”

“我……”狱寺隼人几乎感动哭了，然后他非常正经严肃地说道，“虽然很想答应，但我不能逾矩啊十代目！您放心！我狱寺隼人的生命就交到您手上了！”

沢田纲吉头上挂满了黑线：“我并没有想要你的生……算了。”他颓然地松下肩膀，应该是想起了前世狱寺隼人的固执。

沢田纲吉倒是很会说漂亮话，昨天刚对我说过，今天就又对狱寺隼人说了一大堆。

我看着事情的发展，掏出了我给沢田纲吉制定训练计划的笔记本，一边在上面写写画画，一边说道：“身为首领，不爱惜自己的身体，不合格。没有身为首领的威严，不合格。轻易放弃，不合格。”

沢田纲吉的表情有些惊恐。

我“啪”地一声合上笔记本，扯了扯唇角朝他微笑着说道：“阿纲，回头你的所有训练，都加倍。”

“怎么这样啊！！！”沢田纲吉抱头哀嚎道。

为什么会这样，当然是因为我、不、高、兴、了。昨天因为沢田纲吉的话，我还有些感动想要对他稍微好一点，但今天听到他对狱寺隼人说的话，就突然感觉他的漂亮话真是廉价。

感动都喂了狗。

“诶？你们在玩什么啊？好像很有趣诶。”山本武扛着棒球棒走了过来，捡起地上一个灭掉的炸弹，爽朗地笑着说道。

“笨蛋！我们根本就没有在玩！”看到山本武，狱寺隼人瞬间从地上跳起来，伸手把炸弹抢了回去，一脸的不爽。

“哈哈。”山本武一把搂住狱寺隼人的肩膀，“别那么小气嘛，告诉我也没关系吧。”

“谁要告诉你啊！”狱寺隼人甩开山本武的胳膊，满脸写着烦躁，“你这自来熟满脑子都是棒球的白痴！”

山本武在学校里的人气很高，他的运动神经和反应能力都很厉害，是我选定的彭格列备选成员之一，没想到在这里撞见他了。

不过既然碰上了，那就先把他吸纳进家族再说吧。

我开口道：“我们在玩黑手党游戏哦，阿纲是彭格列家族的boss，狱寺是下属。”

“好厉害。”山本武不明所以地感叹了一声，然后问道，“我可以加入吗？听起来好像很好玩的样子。”

我在狱寺隼人反对前说道：“可以哦。”

“reborn桑，为什么要那个棒球笨蛋加入啊？”狱寺隼人语气有些幽怨。

“家族需要新鲜血液注入，只靠你和阿纲两个人是不够的。”

狱寺隼人好像对山本武有很大意见，小声嘀咕道：“那也用不着这个棒球笨蛋加入啊，换个人不行吗？”

我拉了拉帽檐，没有再解释什么。

“啊哈哈，有什么关系的嘛，游戏就是要人多才好玩啊。”山本武爽朗地笑着一巴掌拍到狱寺隼人的背上，把他拍了个踉跄。

狱寺隼人站稳之后暗骂一声：“这个白痴。”

回到家之后，沢田纲吉掏出书本正要做作业。

“先不急，你把这张卷子写完再做吧。”我掏出了一张我精心准备的试卷。

这是我为了摸清沢田纲吉现在的水平而特意准备的国中三年级的试卷，毕竟他被我练了两年，继续写现在的作业也看不出来他的水平。

虽然看他废材的程度有点悬，但八九十分应该是轻轻松松的吧。

“……reborn，我觉得不用测试也挺好的，反正测试不测试你都要教。是吧？”沢田纲吉额头沁出了冷汗，试图打消我测试他水平的念头。

我从他的表情里看出了什么，冷笑一声：“给我好好做，我一会儿上来检查。”

三年级的试卷，才国二的他想作弊都找不到答案。

我下了楼，去找了沢田奈奈。

“reborn酱你要借用一下厨房？是有什么事情吗？”沢田奈奈疑惑地问我。

我点了点头，随口扯了句谎：“我在一本美食杂志上看到了一种饼干很好吃的样子，想说今天试试看能不能做出来尝尝。”

沢田奈奈笑得很开心：“reborn酱真是个可爱的乖孩子，那你会用烤箱吗？需不需要我帮忙？”

“不用了妈妈，我会用的。”我拒绝了沢田奈奈的帮忙。

“叮”的一声，烤箱里的小饼干烤好了，我看着新出炉的饼干，有些犹豫。

这个饼干，算是对打了他的赔罪吧……但是，我不想让他知道这是我的赔罪。

我端着饼干上了楼，放在了沢田纲吉的旁边。

沢田纲吉正头大如斗地和那些题目奋斗着，我看到他焦躁地不成样子，便说道：“先休息一下吧，待会儿再继续。”

我没想到的是，沢田纲吉恍惚地看了我一眼，然后看了看窗外：“真奇怪……我这是出现了幻觉吗？”

我体谅你一次就那么让你难以置信么？

“吃块饼干。”我忍住了想揍人的冲动，把饼干往他身边推了推。

这下他不恍惚了，直接把手伸向我的额头想看看我有没有生病。我伸手抓住他的手，稍微使力一捏。

“嘶——看来没生病。”沢田纲吉急忙抽出手甩了甩，小声说道，“这是妈妈烤的饼干吗？”

我不动声色地拉了拉帽檐，说道：“嗯。”

他吃了一块，咽下去之后有些疑惑地说道：“奇怪，怎么感觉妈妈的手艺比之前退步了好多，没有以前做的好吃了。”

我：“……”

“而且形状也有点怪怪的。”

我：“……”

“闻起来也没有以前那么香了。”

我：“……”

“吃起来味道也好淡咿——”沢田纲吉侧身躲过我的列恩牌十吨大锤，面色惊恐，“reborn你干什么啊！”

我手持大锤，身后黑气纵生，微笑着声音轻柔地对他说道：“没什么，我突然觉得你现在应该休息够了，快去做试卷吧。”

沢田纲吉咽了咽口水，下意识打了个冷颤拉紧了衣服，转身趴在书桌上奋笔疾书了起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reborn第一次喊奈奈妈妈，称呼的改变是成功抱得美人归的第一步，加油，你离成功不远了！


	19. Chapter 19

全文第一人称，ooc严重，慎入

r27不逆不拆，主攻视觉，私设如山

没有任何副cp

欢迎小甜心们提出宝贵意见～

沢田纲吉一边做试卷，一边坐立不安地时不时偷偷看向坐在窗边的我。

我感应到了他的视线，也没有回头，开口说道：“做试卷不要东张西望。”

落到我身上的视线顿时像触了电一样立刻消失得无影无踪，我无声地笑了笑，低下头掏出了一个小巧的金属圆形徽章。

这个徽章据说是封印记忆前的我特意找人打造的，上面的花纹繁复而精美，徽章中心一个大写的X异常显眼。可乐尼洛把这个徽章交给失忆后的我的时候，还说了这么一句话：【真不知道你到底在想什么，非要让我给你保管这个东西，还要在你封印记忆后再交给你。】

大概是失忆前的我觉得这个东西很重要，所以我才让深受我信任的可乐尼洛暂时帮我保管吧，毕竟我也不知道封印记忆后的自己会不会把徽章当做无用的东西随意丢到哪里。

这些年里我时常会把这个徽章掏出来仔细观察一番，这个花纹我牢记于心，闭着眼睛都能描绘出来。其实我第一眼看到这个徽章的时候，就有了一丝熟悉的感觉，但无论如何去想，都像是隔了一层什么一样，一点都想不起究竟是什么时候见过。

那对我来说，一定是非常重要的回忆。

——但哪怕是封印松动的现在，我也丝毫想不起来相关情景，明明我都已经开始想起一些不是很重要的记忆片段了。

这时，我突然感应到了一个人的靠近。

看来那个波维诺的雷之守护者候选人已经到了。

我看了眼窗外，收起徽章，跳下窗户走到沢田纲吉桌子对面坐下：“时间差不多了，停下吧。”

沢田纲吉流着冷汗停下了笔，小声说道：“reborn，其实成绩什么的对黑手党来说也不是很重要……吧？”

“已经把自己当黑手党了啊，很好，继续保持。”我随口夸了他一句，抽出他手下的试卷看了起来，“黑手党不是你想象中的那么容易就能当的，里面高学历人才很多，文化课必不可少，所以你也不能松懈……”

我看着他的试卷渐渐沉默了下来，然后我抬头看向沢田纲吉。

沢田纲吉下意识低头避开我的视线，紧张地绷紧了身躯。

我弯起唇角：“阿纲，你确定我教了你两年么？”

沢田纲吉一直盯着地板，仿佛看到地板上出现了奇迹，上面开出了一朵铁花一样。

“我努力教了你两年，然后你用零分的成绩来报答我是吗？”这“零分”两个字，我还特地加重了语气去说。

这一眼望去，我竟然没看到一个正确答案。

他的眼神开始发飘，左看右看就是不敢看我：“那个……这两年经历的事情有点多……文化课落下一点也在所难免的吧……”

我似笑非笑地看着他：“你这是落下一点？”这更像是彻底自暴自弃放弃了学习。

能够完美避开所有的正确答案，沢田纲吉也算是个人才了，哪怕随便抽签选择答案都能考个十几二十分左右吧。

……真不想承认他是我教了两年的学生。

“reborn，去死吧——”一个小孩子的声音从窗外传来，打破了房间内越来越沉寂的气氛。

“砰——”这是重物落地的声音。

我没有理会外面的动静，沢田纲吉却是微不可察地松了口气，起身看向窗外，一边试图转移话题一边往门口走去：“看样子是蓝波来了，他好像摔倒了，我去看……”

“回来。”我轻轻敲了一下桌子。

现在可没工夫去哄小孩子，而且身为未来的雷之守护者，也不是那么容易就会受伤的。

沢田纲吉身体一僵，犹豫了两秒后，乖乖地重新在桌子边坐了下来。

我掏出了几套教科书放在桌子上，问他：“你觉得以你的水平，从几年级开始学比较容易理解？”

沢田纲吉偷偷看了我一眼，语气弱弱地说道：“大概……国一？”

而他本人正在上国二。

我没有生气，这不过是重新按照我的计划走罢了，而且这比我之前预料的情况好多了，来日本之前我甚至已经做好了从小学开始教的准备。

我只是意味深长地朝他笑了笑，便展开书本开始教学。至于为什么他会突然打冷颤，和我没有任何关系。

“这里要套这个公式……”

“reborn我来找你玩了！”波维诺家的小鬼猛地推开门，兴奋地喊道。

我直接无视了这个小家伙，继续给沢田纲吉讲题：“然后把这个带入到这里，就可以解决了。”

“reborn……蓝波委屈的都快要哭了……”沢田纲吉小声提醒我。

他哭不哭和我有什么关系。

“我们看下一题。”我依旧没有给出反应，将书本翻了页，“这一题套用的是这个公式……”

“要·忍·耐。”蓝波低下头忍了一会儿，然后从头发里摸索了一下，掏出一个粉色的手榴弹，一脸天真无邪：“呀嘞嘞，这个是什么？呀哈哈觉悟吧！reborn！”他突然变脸，嚣张地大笑着将手榴弹往我这里扔过来。

我保持着讲课的姿势没变，挥手将手榴弹连带着蓝波打了回去，蓝波被手榴弹撞到墙上，“砰——”地一声，蓝波被炸得吐出了一口烟圈。

我听到沢田纲吉不由自主吸了一口气，喃喃道：“好狠……”

我看了他一眼，他立刻正襟危坐了起来。

“呜哇！！！！！”蓝波直接大声哭了起来，一边哭一边拼命做自我介绍。

好吵，我合上书本，从刚才开始沢田纲吉就一直被分散注意力，在这种环境下他根本学不进去，果然还是要用上炸弹来督促他么。我若有所思。

墙壁被炸了一个大洞，看来需要彭格列装修队出马了，在此之前还要先来一个术士使用幻术遮掩一下才行。

维修账单就寄到波维诺家族吧。

沢田纲吉坐立不安地时不时看向蓝波又看看我，一脸纠结，看起来想去哄他又因为我在场而有所顾忌的样子。

我拉了拉帽檐：“想去就去吧。”

沢田纲吉松了口气，走到蓝波面前半蹲了下来，手心放了一颗糖摊在他面前，微笑着说道：“别哭了，吃颗糖吧。”

原来沢田纲吉昨天特意去超市买了一袋糖果，身上也会随身带几颗，是为了蓝波。

前世养成的习惯吗？


	20. Chapter 20

全文第一人称，ooc严重，慎入

r27不逆不拆，主攻视觉，私设如山

没有任何副cp

欢迎小甜心们提出宝贵意见～

蓝波在沢田纲吉的糖果攻势下渐渐停止了哭泣，时不时抽噎一声。然后蓝波拽了一下沢田纲吉的衣角，盯着我旁边桌子上的饼干，理直气壮地说道：“阿纲，蓝波大人想吃饼干！”

我面无表情地看了他们一眼，没有说话，伸手将装着饼干的盘子端了起来，走到房间内的垃圾桶旁边，就要把饼干倒掉。

反正不好吃，留着也没用，而且我也不想给蓝波吃。因为他吃了之后也肯定不会有什么好话。

“等等！”沢田纲吉看到我的动作，立刻喊住我然后伸手试图挡住下倾的盘子，“不要倒掉啊。”

我停下了动作，看着他等一个解释。

沢田纲吉将盘子从我手里拿走，又时不时偷偷瞟我一眼，干笑着说道：“好好的饼干倒掉干什么，我觉得吃起来还不错啊。”

我面无表情：“你刚才说了不好吃。”

“……这是乍一吃感觉有点淡，但实际上口感一流，越吃越香。”沢田纲吉一脸正色地夸奖着，一点都没有说谎导致的脸红，“而且不管怎么说，这是别人的心意和劳动成果，倒掉也太可惜了。”

好吃不好吃我会不清楚么，不过既然他这么说，也就代表着他应该察觉到这个饼干是我做的了。能够面不改色地说谎，看来沢田纲吉也没有我想象中的那么废材。

在蓝波吵闹的背景声的衬托下，他认真地看着我说道：“我会一个不剩全吃完的。”

“……随便你。”我被他认真的表情打败了，转过身去背对着他，弯起唇角笑了笑，走出了房间，“我出去一下，你先做作业。”

关上房门后，我站在门前怔愣了片刻。

……印象中在久远的过去好像也有一个人会拿这样的眼神看着我，是谁？究竟是……

脑海中的印象渐渐和露切重叠在了一起，看起来没有丝毫违和。

原来是露切。我下意识动了动手指，伸手拉了一下帽檐，有些莫名的心烦意乱。

“呼……活下来了……”我听到房间里的沢田纲吉松了口气，劫后余生一样放松了下来嘀咕道，“这个饼干竟然是reborn做的，而且我说了那么多嫌弃饼干的话他也没收拾我……嘶，总觉得哪里不对劲，reborn该不会又在暗中计划着什么吧。”

我：“……”本来没打算计划什么的，现在我突然想要好好计划怎么折腾某人，让他发出惨痛的哀嚎声了。

“阿纲！饼干饼干饼干！蓝波大人要吃饼干！”蓝波的声音从房间里传了出来。

“等等蓝波！”沢田纲吉急忙制止道，“你吃糖果吧，这些糖果更好吃哦。”

“啊呜，蓝波大人要更多更多的糖果。”蓝波含糊不清地说道。

沢田纲吉无奈地应了下来：“是是。”

我没有再听下去，离开了原地。

没过一会儿，我就重新回到了沢田纲吉的房间，打开房门的时候沢田纲吉正皱眉思考着作业解题方法，时不时伸手拿起一块饼干吃着。

沢田纲吉知道未来会发生什么事情，这让我少了好多乐趣。

比如他看到我现在光明正大地将武器掏出来保养，也只是无奈地提醒我不要闹出太大的动静。啧，如果是资料上的他，一定会一脸崩溃地开启吐槽模式，而不是现在这样习以为常一脸淡定。

在学校里也是，他很自然的就接受了我会从莫名其妙的地方出现这个设定。

突然有点羡慕沢田纲吉口中前世的我了，毕竟前世的我能够看到沢田纲吉那有趣的反应。

天色渐晚，在吃过饭后，沢田纲吉继续写着作业，我则是躺在旁边搭起来的吊床上补觉。

婴儿的身体还是很需要睡眠的，所以我养成了随时随地都可以睡着的好习惯，而且睡眠不足的时候我整个人都会有些烦躁。

我没有理会沢田纲吉，慢慢调整自己的睡眠状态陷入了沉睡。

——————

沢田纲吉写完作业后，打着哈欠伸了个懒腰。突然，他停顿了一下，往reborn的吊床那里看过去。

他敬畏又敬爱的老师早就换上了可爱的睡衣沉沉睡去，依旧是让人无力吐槽地睁着眼睛睡觉的姿态。

不过……

沢田纲吉眼神复杂地看着reborn，喃喃道：“我好庆幸能够重新开始，虽然你们都没有了我们并肩战斗过的记忆，但可以再次相遇相识相知，太好了。你还活着，真是……太好了。”

“我好高兴……可是……”沢田纲吉无声笑了起来，但笑着笑着，大颗大颗的泪水就顺着脸颊落了下来，他揉了揉眼睛，小声嘟囔着，“明明是高兴的情绪，我怎么就哭出来了呢……”

沢田纲吉关上了灯，躺在了床上发了会呆，就闭上了眼睛。

良久，在沢田纲吉呼吸变得平稳，睡着之后。reborn弯起了唇角，有些无奈地轻声骂了他一句：“笨蛋。”

虽然口中这样嫌弃着，reborn原本面无表情的表情却是似乎变得柔和了一些，连眼里都染上了一丝笑意。

reborn侧头看向沢田纲吉。

沢田纲吉抱着被子蹭了蹭，领口歪斜着露出瘦削的锁骨，上衣下摆微微上撩，露出了柔软而平坦的肚子，白皙的皮肤异常扎眼，睡姿相当不雅观。

“啧。”reborn收回视线，默默在预定的计划表上添加了新的训练项目。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 纲吉是怕蓝波吃了之后不喜欢然后说些不该说的话，或者吃一口后就丢掉……那纲吉就可以为蓝波胸口画十字祈祷了。
> 
> ——毕竟reborn在他眼里可是鬼畜大魔王啊。


	21. Chapter 21

全文第一人称，ooc严重，慎入

r27不逆不拆，主攻视觉，私设如山

没有任何副cp

欢迎小甜心们提出宝贵意见～

随着时间一点点过去，在我有意无意的安排下，沢田纲吉的身边渐渐聚集起了一些伙伴，我也逐渐开始给他进行了一些锻炼项目。

那些人都是我内定的家族成员，沢田纲吉一直都把他们当做很要好的伙伴，朋友。但实际上家族成员之间的羁绊没有那么简单，那是无可代替的家人。

也许沢田纲吉内心已经有了这个概念也说不定，两年的时间并不长，也足以让他产生模糊的认知了。

“reborn，那么冷的天，好歹让我加件衣服再出来啊。”沢田纲吉抱着手臂，在冷风里瑟瑟发抖，朝我抱怨道。

“身为一个男子汉，区区寒冷就把你打败了，你不觉得羞耻吗？”我义正言辞地反问他。

沢田纲吉忍不住指着我大声吐槽：“你才是最没资格说我的吧！”

冰天雪地里，我坐在电热炕桌里，旁边电热扇烘烤着，悠闲地捧着一杯咖啡。

“我跟你不一样。”我喝了一口咖啡，说道，“我可是真正的男子汉哦。”

看着旁边沢田纲吉一脸槽多无口的表情，心情都愉悦起来了。

“这算什么男子汉啊！”沢田纲吉忍不住吐槽。

我一脸严肃：“因为我喝咖啡要加三份糖。”

……

空气沉寂了一瞬，沢田纲吉一脸崩溃双手撑到我面前的热炕桌上，语气绝望：“加什么糖！？”

我看着他，还没到两秒钟他就破功了，重新抱着手臂瑟瑟发抖了起来。

我很是正经地给沢田纲吉普及了一下关于糖的知识：“摄入糖分之后，血液内葡萄糖的含量会上升，为脑部补充能量，从而能够更好地控制情绪。可以适当提高人脑的血清素含量，从而让人镇静，减少急躁情绪，带给人更多快乐，使人产生愉悦感和幸福感。”

沢田纲吉懵了，有些犹豫地问我：“reborn，你那么喜欢加糖的咖啡吗？”

“当然。”我状似不假思索地说道。

才怪，这种甜腻的口感我喝一辈子都喝不习惯。相比之下，我还是更喜欢什么都不加的清咖一些。但是，虽然不喜欢，我却已经习惯了这个味道，改都改不掉了。也不知道为什么失忆前的我，会给自己找罪受去每天喝这种非人类口味的饮品。

我以前养成的好多习惯都是现在的我无法理解的，咖啡加糖这么丧心病狂的事情都能干得出来。

“十代目！”“阿纲！”“纲吉君。”“纲吉桑！”一群人热热闹闹地过来了，其中还掺杂着单方面吵架的声音。

沢田纲吉又看着笹川京子发起了呆。

我一脚踹到沢田纲吉的脸上，潇洒落地后朝着他们打了个招呼：“ciao～”

“reborn你干嘛啦！”被我踹倒的沢田纲吉揉着脸，熟练地抱怨了一句。

我没有理会他，环视了一圈，看人都来得差不多了，便说道：“我们来打雪仗吧，分成两组来一场对抗赛。”

我这一提议获得了在场所有人的赞同。

不出所料的是，事情发展到了最后，果然成了大乱斗，所有人都阵亡了，没有一个人获得胜利。

结束这场游戏后，回家的路上，沢田纲吉突然感叹了一句：“真好……”

“嗯？”我仰头看向他。

“好久没和大家一起那么开心的玩闹了，怎么说呢……”沢田纲吉挠了挠头，想了想后，露出一个发自内心的微笑，“算是有点怀念……吧？”

“哼。”我收起看向他的眼神，勾起唇角，拉了拉帽檐说道，“珍惜现在的时光吧，以后这种玩乐的机会会变得越来越少的。”

“也许吧。”沢田纲吉叹了一口气，按着自己额头，说道，“无论以后发生什么，这都将会是我心中最美好，最难忘的回忆。”

这个回答果然像是他的风格。

“那么reborn，今天的你，有没有开心起来呢。”沢田纲吉突然停下脚步，侧过身子正视着我，半蹲在地，认真地问道。

“在我们欢笑的时候，你在想些什么呢？”

我：“……”我没在想什么。

“又在想那些悲观的事情了吗……”沢田纲吉有些苦恼，又有些难过，“虽然有些说大话的嫌疑，但我还是想说，reborn，请相信我，我一定会解除你的诅咒的。所以——”

“不要再去想自己会有什么死法了，你可以试着依赖我一下……你要相信你的学生啊。”

“……”我转过身去背对着他，“别多想了，我没有功夫去思考那些东西。”

“那你……”

“自从遇见你的那一天起，我就没有再想这些事情。”我抚摸着列恩，唇边浮起淡淡的微笑，“什么死不死的，无聊至极，还不如多教你一些东西，让你成材来得有趣。”

沢田纲吉被噎住了，气势也一瞬间泄了下来，他嘟囔道：“怎么这时候还在纠结我的事情啊，对我有那么大的执念吗？”

“不成材的话，可没办法应对接下来的挑战啊。”

即将到来的战斗日期快要临近了，所以，快点成长起来吧，阿纲。

快点成长为大家能够依赖，信任的家族首领。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 摄入糖分之后，血液内葡萄糖的含量会上升，为脑部补充能量，从而能够更好地控制情绪。可以适当提高人脑的血清素含量，从而让人镇静，减少急躁情绪，带给人更多快乐，使人产生愉悦感和幸福感。——百度搜索
> 
> 所以不是纲吉坑了reborn，而是reborn你自己坑了自己啊……


	22. 番外（补）

ooc严重，慎入

r27不逆不拆，私设如山

没有任何副cp

欢迎小甜心们提出宝贵意见～

NNino的眼睛里再也没办法映出他的倒影，此时的NNino已经看不到他了。

沢田纲吉从未有过如此清晰的认知，但他却宁愿自己没有察觉到这一点。

他亲爱的，敬爱的老师，在未来总是用无辜的表情坑他，成人状态的他却是眼神凌厉，气场像是浑身长满了刺一样拒绝着其他人的靠近。

或者说是他太高傲了，根本不屑于和那些对他来说是庸人的家伙交流过深。

但NNino每次看着沢田纲吉的时候，气息却异常平和，连眼神都不由自主地柔和了下来。

所以当沢田纲吉的存在彻底消失的时候，NNino明明表情没有产生丝毫变化，却像是在压抑着什么一样，让人透不过气来。

NNino看不到他，却仿佛看见了一样准确地朝他的方向看了过来，他伸出手靠近沢田纲吉，低声问道：“你在这里吗？”

沢田纲吉说不出什么滋味地应了一声：“嗯。”

“你在这里对不对？”NNino再次问道。

沢田纲吉意识到了NNino听不到他说话的声音了，他上前一步，将手覆到NNino伸来的手上，同样低声回答：“我在。”

“你果然在。”NNino反手握住沢田纲吉的手，顺着方向走近，他抿唇轻笑着，眼里却没有一丝一毫的笑意。

沢田纲吉不厌其烦地再次应答：“是的，我在。”

NNino听不到沢田纲吉的话，他只是沉默了一下，又问：“你是不是要消失了？”

沢田纲吉几乎是下意识想说不是的，他也许还能再陪着NNino一段时间，但他的超直感一直在提醒着他，他的时间已经不多了，他只能无力地在NNino手心里一字一句地写几个字：“大概是吧。”

明明看不到沢田纲吉，NNino却能准确地和沢田纲吉的视线对上，他们两个人互相对望着，谁也没有说话。

NNino：“我们会再见的吧。”

沢田纲吉立刻回答：“会的，一定会的。”

一个人用陈述句说出了疑问，一个人认真地手写着回答。

NNino将沢田纲吉拉到了怀里，指尖一点点临摹着他的模样。

NNino虽然脾气不是很好，总是会口头打击他，但却是一个非常体贴的人。从第一天晚上开始，自己就总会在NNino的房间醒来，而不是在那个阴森森的房间里被吓醒。到后面那些天他直接自暴自弃地住在NNino的房间，NNino也没有说什么，默许了他的的入住。

后来沢田纲吉才后知后觉地想到，自己从来都没有梦游的习惯，所以更大的可能是NNino把他弄到自己的房间里的。但沢田纲吉完全不敢去深思这一行为究竟代表着什么。

每被NNino照顾一分，每看到NNino那看向自己那复杂的眼神，沢田纲吉的心就会揪紧，只能慌乱逃避装作没有看出来NNino的意思。

作为老师的reborn严厉且尽职尽责，每时每刻都在想方设法让他进步，但NNino却是体贴到让他感到害怕，那种感觉不像是对待朋友，不像是对待学生，更像是对待……情人一样。按照NNino的话来说，是这个说法没错了。

NNino根本连掩饰都懒得去做，就这样将他的感情赤裸裸地展示在沢田纲吉面前，却对他一直恪守原则，没有任何逾矩的地方。让沢田纲吉想要拒绝都无从下手。

他们是师生，这是不对的，而且他迟早会回到未来，如果回应的话根本不会有结果。沢田纲吉按耐住内心的动摇，这么对自己说。

沢田纲吉没有发现，自己正在一步步踏进敬爱的老师有意无意中铺开的网——名为体贴的巨网。

沢田纲吉有些不安地想要躲开NNino的手指。

“别动。”NNino垂下眼帘，对他说：“我想要知道你的模样。”

NNino一直在努力克制着自己隐忍又炽热的感情，光是想到这点，沢田纲吉就没办法拒绝NNino。

他冰凉的的手指尖经过的皮肤痒痒的，像是羽毛轻轻撩过心弦，让沢田纲吉浑身都不自在了起来。

“怎么哭了？”NNino的手指一顿，问道。

他想要告诉NNino一件事，想要阻止NNino被诅咒，可是……说不出口，心口针扎一样的疼痛在警告着他不要乱来。

NNino弯起唇角：“不会是舍不得我吧。”

【改变过去的话，你也许就遇不上reborn了，也许大家都不会与你产生交集，所有人都与你视同陌路，那些珍贵的记忆只有你拥有，你将会是最孤独的一个人。】心底里有个声音这么对沢田纲吉说道。

大颗大颗的眼泪因为疼痛而不断落下，明明自己在未来再痛他都没有流泪，但是……但是在NNino面前，他却是止不住的委屈。

“才没有呢。”沢田纲吉忍住疼痛，小声反驳他。

NNino捧起沢田纲吉的脸，调侃说道：“这么漂亮的眼睛拿来哭的话我可是会心疼的。”

沢田纲吉虽然知道NNino看不到他，却还是被他看得不自在了起来，眼神发飘小声吐槽：“形容男生的话用帅气更合适吧。”

他想起了前世的彩虹代理战，得知reborn在大家一起欢笑的时候，想的都是悲观的事情，reborn从没妄想过自己能够寿终正寝。

他不想老师失去欢笑的机会，不想reborn活的那么累。

孤独就孤独吧，也许没有自己的参与，大家会过得更好，活得更幸福呢？

这样想着的沢田纲吉难过到了极点。

沢田纲吉之前就好多次想要告诉NNino未来的事情，但每次都仿佛被制约了一样无法说出口，而这次，哪怕再痛苦，再难受，哪怕NNino可能会再次忘记，他都下定了决心一定要说出来。

在他下定决心的那一瞬间，心脏像是被一只手紧紧握住，又像是有一只巨锤狠狠敲打一样，疼到窒息说不出话来。

“你要小心……西洋棋格子脸……”沢田纲吉痛苦地紧紧抓住NNino的衣服，仰头看向NNino，“不要信唔……”

NNino动作温柔地印上他的唇，堵住了他未尽的话语，轻柔地不带一丝情欲地舔舐厮磨着。

世界突然像是时间停止了一样变得静寂无声，沢田纲吉什么都听不到，什么都看不见了。他耳中只能听到自己胸膛里愈跳愈快的心跳声，眼睛只能看到近在咫尺的NNino的脸。他的大脑一片空白，意识也开始变得模糊了起来。

胸口的疼痛渐渐被酥酥麻麻的感觉盖过去，像是触电一样从心口渐渐蔓延到全身，让他几乎站都站不稳，只能头脑昏沉无力地靠在NNino的怀抱里。

长久的坚持与理智刹那间被轻易摧毁，沢田纲吉突然意识到，自己再也无法用师生这个借口逃避现实了。

沢田纲吉手指动了动，像是被蛊惑一样伸手抱向NNino，突然，他又像是想起了什么一样，下意识推开NNino，将发烫的脸埋到手里，羞耻到脚趾都蜷缩了起来，恨不能钻到地里，只颤抖着声音语无伦次地问向NNino：“你……我……你在做什么啊……”

NNino听不到沢田纲吉说的话，他再次将沢田纲吉拥到怀里，在沢田纲吉耳边说道：“我会去找你的，等我。”

沢田纲吉埋在NNino的胸膛里，迟疑了一瞬，颤抖的手臂还是抬起来试探性地轻轻环住了NNino的腰，耳尖发烫地点了点头：“嗯。”

只是沢田纲吉没有想到，回到他的时代后，见到的reborn彻底忘记了他们经历过的从前，彻底忘记了沢田纲吉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 补一个纲吉视角的番外。
> 
> 我怎么会写的那么ooc，感觉都不像reborn和纲吉了……可不这么写他俩怎么恋爱啊（茫然.jpg）


	23. Chapter 23

全文第一人称，ooc严重，慎入

r27不逆不拆，主攻视觉，私设如山

没有任何副cp

欢迎小甜心们提出宝贵意见～

我看着手里不断变换形状的列恩，若有所思了起来。现在的它控制不住自己的身体了，已经开始不断地产生变化。

也就是说，列恩感受到了我的学生将要遇到的危险，要羽化出沢田纲吉的专属武器了。两年前的迪诺也是因为列恩羽化，获得了他的武器鞭子和一只叫做安翠欧的乌龟，也因此他对我的列恩一直念念不忘。不过，沢田纲吉会获得什么类型的武器，这个疑问对我来说毫无期待感，因为他已经告诉我他的专属武器是什么了。

根据彭格列传来的消息，算了算时间，六道骸应该已经到日本安顿下来了吧。

比预料的要晚了一点。

“列恩一直在变换形状啊。”放学的路上，沢田纲吉感叹了一句，然后他突然停下了脚步，额头开始冒出冷汗，“等等……这也就是说——骸那家伙要来了？？？”

这个既害怕又期待的表情算什么啊？复杂过头了吧。

“你的守护者快要集齐了，不开心吗？”我坐在他肩头，淡淡说道。

“与其说是开心，其实不安和害怕的成分更多一些吧，因为我有时候真的不明白他到底在想什么……”沢田纲吉想了想，说道，“或许还带些崇拜敬畏？我一直觉得骸和云雀学长都是很厉害的那种人，仿佛什么都难不倒他们一样，强大又自信，作为同伴真的是非常可靠。而且……”

我问他：“而且什么？”

“而且大概是因为我和骸他的精神波动比较契合的原因，我曾经无意识地连接了骸的意识，看到了一些他的过去以及感受，那些事情太过于黑暗和残忍了……”沢田纲吉皱眉，叹气，“我没办法说服自己不去管他。”

“他可用不着你去可怜。”我讽刺了一句。

六道骸本质上和我是同一类人，骨子里对生命缺少敬畏之心，是非常危险的人物。只是我会去特意控制自己的行为，而六道骸则是更加肆无忌惮。

那从骨子里就散发出漠视生命的气息的六道骸，我对他的印象其实并不怎么好。哪怕沢田纲吉告诉我他未来是同伴，我也无法放下对他警惕。因为沢田纲吉太过于天真了，我偶尔真的会怀疑他到底能不能完美掌控无法琢磨的雾和孤高的浮云。

至少不要蠢到完全信任这种危险的家伙。

我微微低头看向前方的道路，面无表情地告诫他：“骸那家伙，可没有你想象的那么无害。”

“诶？”沢田纲吉扭头看向坐在他肩上的我，语气里满是疑惑，“怎么突然这么说？”

“……”我突然失去了向他解释的耐心，“算了。”

六道骸做了什么，拥有前世记忆的沢田纲吉应该是最清楚的那个人才对，根本用不着我再去强调。

“哦。”沢田纲吉不明所以的应了一声，突然想到了什么一样停了下来，“啊对了！库洛姆！再过一段时间，库洛姆就会出车祸……可是我不清楚到底是哪一天，而且我还得去上课没办法时刻关注着，怎么办啊啊啊啊啊reborn？？！”

从那天晚上得知了未来可能会发生的事情后，我就已经在凪活动的周围安排了人，车祸什么的如无意外是不会发生的。

我因为离得太近，被他一惊一乍的声音刺激得耳膜生疼，于是我毫不客气地一脚把他踢趴下，踩到了他的背上：“身为boss，要时时刻刻注意着自己的形象，总是一惊一乍可不行。”

“被你踩在脚底下才是最影响形象的吧！”

“……”我沉默了一下，“反正你以后会到意大利发展，这里丢点脸也没什么。”

“刚刚你才让我注意形象啊喂！”

“啧，算你有理。”我从他身上跳下去，“既然提到了这个话题，那礼仪课程也提前给你安排上吧。”

“诶？？？”沢田纲吉撑起身体坐了起来，一副摸不着头脑的懵逼模样，“礼仪？？？”

“看来那两年你没有接触过这方面。”我拉了拉帽檐，勾起唇角，“那就有的玩了。”

沢田纲吉一脸惊恐，手忙脚乱地从地上站了起来，然后匆匆后退了几步离我更远了些，看着我咽了咽口水，声音颤抖地问我：“reborn你要干什么？？？”

我很伤心地用委屈的表情说道：“离我那么远做什么，我又不会吃了你。”

我那么善良可爱的人真的很少见了，沢田纲吉怎么就那么不知道珍惜呢。要是有不明真相的路人看到了他的反应，以为我本质是大魔王怎么办。

可惜的是沢田纲吉并没有相信我在伤心，他看起来更慌了。

讲道理，礼仪方面不像实力方面一样需要大量的战斗来提升，顶多用一些些小手段而已……嗯，真的只是小小的手段，比起提升实力的锻炼要温柔的多了。

正好现在是放学路上，能够试验一下我的想法到底可不可行。

“说话时眼睛要看着对方。”

“微笑，唇角上扬十五度。”

“说话别犹犹豫豫的，自信点，放慢语速。”

“动作不要急躁，要温柔一点。”

“绅士风度懂吗，就按照这个模板来。”

沢田纲吉微笑着看着我，温和地说道：“reborn，我脸都快笑僵了。”

有那种感觉了，但是还差的远。

我还算满意地点了点头：“继续维持这个表情。”

“这就是礼仪吗？总觉得哪里不对。”沢田纲吉揉了揉自己的脸，嘟囔道。

“不是。”我说道，“真正的绅士礼仪规矩更多，也更繁琐，我现在只是让你稍微规范一下自己的言行举止而已，根本算不上礼仪。还是说你已经迫不及待想要学更多规矩了？”

想着让他这两年多留下快乐的回忆，到了意大利再去学习全面的礼仪课程，但如果他现在想要学，我也不会拒绝就是了。

“不不不，这样已经够了！”他不假思索地拒绝了我。

我幽幽地看向他，他被我看的下意识避开了我的视线。

“走吧。”我跳到他的肩膀上，说道，“时间也不早了，还是先试着用我刚刚教你的东西搭讪一下女孩子吧。”

“是啊是啊，时间不早了，再不回去妈妈要担心……”沢田纲吉刚松了一口气，随口附和着我刚刚说的话，然后突然意识到了什么，有些震惊地扭头看向坐在他肩膀上的我，“搭讪女孩子？？？”

我朝他露出一个纯良的微笑。

他看起来有那么一瞬间想要丢下我然后跑路，但最后还是认命地露出了一个略带绝望的惨笑。


	24. Chapter 24

全文第一人称，ooc严重，慎入

r27不逆不拆，主攻视觉，私设如山

没有任何副cp

欢迎小甜心们提出宝贵意见～

“真的要这样吗……”沢田纲吉哭丧着脸，死活不肯往前方走一步，“reborn，我觉得这样不太好，不如我们还是放弃……”

我掏出一把手枪指着他的太阳穴：“这把手枪里面装的可不是死气弹哦。”

还好出于谨慎，哪怕携带着列恩，我也会在身上多准备一些武器。列恩暂时用不了，无奈之下只能拿这把手枪代替了。

毕竟没有武器的话，别人会下意识认为我这种可爱类型的小孩子是没有威胁力的。

“……”沢田纲吉眨了眨眼睛，轻咳一声，一本正经地点了点头，改口说道，“不就是搭讪女孩子嘛，没问题我可以的。”

我既满意他渐渐学会了见人说人话见鬼说鬼话，又遗憾自己失去了很多乐趣。

沢田纲吉大话是说出去了，但事到临头，他又开始想要退缩了。我自然不会给他逃避的机会，直接把他踹到了对面的一个女孩子面前。

只是这位拯救过世界的救世主并没有稳住自己的身体，直接和女孩子滚作一团。

……真蠢，简直不忍直视。

沢田纲吉脸瞬间红得看起来几乎要滴血，下意识手忙脚乱地爬了起来，连连鞠躬挠头尴尬地张口就准备道歉。

我一木屐往他脑袋上扔了过去。穿着家庭主妇和服的我站在女孩子旁边，捏着嗓子对一脸茫然坐在地上的她说道：“真是不好意思，孩子太顽皮了。纲君，怎么可以那么莽撞呢，还不快把人家扶起来。”

沢田纲吉眼皮跳了跳，一脸槽多无口的表情，但最后还是直接忽略了我的cos，伸手就要去扶人家女孩。

我又一木屐扔到了他头上：“太失礼了，怎么可以直接伸手拉人呢。你要将手递到人家面前，等对方搭上手再让人借力起身。”

沢田纲吉深吸一口气，微笑着将手伸到女孩面前。

“动作别那么突兀。”我又朝他扔了个木屐，“你会吓到人家的。”

沢田纲吉额头爆出了一个十字路口，然后放缓了动作。

女孩子的脸以肉眼可见的速度红了起来。

“说话啊，平常不是很能说的吗。”我继续扔木屐。

沢田纲吉终于忍不可忍，直接朝我吐槽：“你到底准备了多少木屐啊！”

“大概几十双……？”我从身后扯出来一大串木屐，然后看向沢田纲吉，幽幽道，“怎么，你有意见？”

“……”沢田纲吉泪流满面，“不，我一点意见都没有。”

那个女孩子看到我们的互动，本来还带着一丝红晕的脸慢慢恢复了正常，甚至看我们的眼神都有种看精神病的怜悯感觉。

“那个……你们要是没什么事情的话，我就先离开了。”女孩子打了个招呼就转身离开了。

“我这算是搭讪失败了吧ORZ……”沢田纲吉失体意前屈，“我早就说肯定不行的了……”

“男人怎么可以说不行呢。”我一本正经地鼓励他，“抱着必死信念去战斗的勇气才会永远流传啊，失败了也没关系，再找下一个目标好了。”

“抱着必死信念去搭讪也可悲了吧！”

“连试都不敢试的男人才叫可悲。”我摸出来一根扫帚，直接朝他的屁股抽了过去，“快点，赶紧去找下一个目标！”

“呜哇啊啊啊啊啊！！！”沢田纲吉被扫帚抽得飚出了眼泪，羞愤喊道，“reborn你快停下！我去就是了！！！”

我满意地收了手，正当我打算说些什么的时候，我的肚子里传来了一阵咕噜响声。

我饿了。

“算了，这个也不是很急，还是先回家吧。”我沉默了一瞬，然后换回小西装，拉了拉帽檐说道，“回去的太晚的话妈妈会担心的。”

沢田纲吉的表情瞬间变得一言难尽：“……”

回去的路上，沢田纲吉一反常态地相当沉默，正当我以为他要一路上都这么安静的时候，他冷不丁开口：“reborn，我要告诉你一件事。”

我：“什么？”

“可能我之前讲的不详细，在前世，我是见过你成人状态的。”他的表情相当冷静，“所以有的时候，见到你穿那些奇装异服，我会忍不住带入你成人的样子。”

我：“……”

“也就是说，reborn你穿女装玩cos的时候，我会想到你成人女装……”

“闭嘴吧你。”我打断了他的话。

他的想象力也太丰富了，我这个婴儿体型都能联想到成人。我忍不住想了一下他说的画面。

女装的成人状态的我，拿着扫帚抽他的屁股……明明很正常的画面瞬间变得奇怪了起来，无论哪个方面想都感觉不堪入目啊。

如果扫帚再换成其他的，比如皮鞭什么的……嘶，太可怕了，怎么会有那么可怕的画面。

“reborn，你是冷了吗？怎么突然颤抖了一下？”沢田纲吉疑惑地问我。

“……忘掉。”我低声说道。

“嗯？”

“我说，把你脑海里想的那些东西，全都忘掉。”我站在他肩膀上居高临下地看着他微笑说道，“不然的话，我不介意让你物理性失忆。”

直接打失忆。

沢田纲吉：“……”


	25. Chapter 25

全文第一人称，ooc严重，慎入

r27不逆不拆，主攻视觉，私设如山

没有任何副cp

欢迎小甜心们提出宝贵意见～

沢田纲吉流着冷汗向我赌咒发誓，所有的东西他都已经彻底忘记的干干净净，连我的成人模样都不记得到底是什么样子的了。

然后他向我说明了他想象中的我原本的模样，比如脸色苍老但身体仍旧是婴儿大小，比如面色狠厉但身体仍旧是婴儿大小，比如长着嘲讽脸但身体仍旧是婴儿大小……

我不由自主地开始怀疑自己对他是不是太温柔了，所以他才在心里敢这么编排我——他在挑战我作为老师的威严。

不管他是不是故意的，我相信他是故意的就行了。所以看到他成长到敢挑衅老师的我感动极了，为了表达我的感动，我把手枪里面的子弹换成了死气弹，一枪朝他崩了过去，让他绕着整个並盛跑了几大圈。

看着他穿着内裤一脸狰狞地裸奔在街头，我掏出手帕拭了拭并不存在的泪水，为我的尽职尽责感动不已，甚至还想应景地换个女装来烘托气氛：“骸马上就要来抢夺你的身体了，为了不让他得逞，你要好好锻炼身体呀，纲君。”不过想了想我现在在他心目中的形象，还是遗憾地放弃了女装这个想法。

“reborn，纲君没有和你一起回来吗？”沢田奈奈将饭菜端上桌，疑惑地问我。

“不用担心，妈妈。”我笑了笑，说道，“阿纲已经吃过了，现在他有一些事情去处理，可能要晚一些才能回来。”

按照沢田纲吉的速度，死气弹维持的时间以及他绕圈的路线来看，不出意外的话，沢田纲吉死气弹熄火停下的那个地点，哪怕他回来，没有半个小时以上也是到不了家的。彭格列也早就已经在並盛各处安插了人员，所以我自然也不担心他会遇到什么意外。

碧洋琪虽然不知道具体情况，但她一向都喜欢顺从我的想法，所以她附和我的话对沢田奈奈说道：“那孩子挺有主见的，您其实不用太过担心。”

“也是哦。”沢田奈奈恍然大悟，也不纠结沢田纲吉什么时候回来了，“那就不用等纲君了，我们先开饭吧。”

“我开动了。”所有人都这么说道。

“reborn，来，啊——”碧洋琪脸颊微红，用汤匙盛了一些饭递到我嘴边。

我一口吃下：“啊呜。”

碧洋琪是我几年前遇到的女孩子，因为某些原因救了她一次后，她就陷入了对我非常迷恋的状态，常常以我情人的身份出现在我身边——虽然我一直都没有承认过就是了。

这么说突然有种自恋的嫌疑。

不过我能看得出来，她对我的感情并不是爱恋，更多是对我的盲目崇拜，她更像是把我当成了某种精神寄托。不过有趣的是，她自己并没有发现这一点。

也是，没有人会对一个婴儿产生超出常理的感情的，除非是变态。

餐桌上的食物被消灭的干干净净后，沢田纲吉推开了大门，有气无力地喊道：“我回来了……”

“欢迎回家，阿纲。”我打了声招呼。

“reborn。”沢田纲吉看到我后有些欲言又止，“我刚刚看到……”

正准备继续说下去的沢田纲吉突然往厨房的方向看了看，意识到了厨房里哼着歌的沢田奈奈还在旁边，一下子闭上了嘴。

我：“我们回房间去说。”

回到房间后，沢田纲吉关上门，一脸严肃地对我说道：“刚刚我在外面听别人说已经有人遭受袭击了，应该是骸他们……”

“你想怎么做？”我问他。

沢田纲吉懵了一瞬：“诶……？我？”

“当然是你。”我唇角微扬，拉了拉帽檐说道，“你是彭格列十代目，你的意志将决定彭格列的行动。只要你想，整个彭格列都会围绕着你运转。”

“可、可是……”

“没有可是，自信些。”我的语气里满是笃定，“毕竟——”

“你可是我reborn的学生。”

我没有再掩饰我对他的满意，因为适当的夸奖可以增强他对自己的自信心。

沢田纲吉愣了一瞬，有些不好意思了起来，坐立不安了好一会儿，才勉强恢复了正常。他轻咳一声，认真地说道：“我想要提前结束这场战斗，我想阻止骸。”

我：“那就去做，明天我会给你们请假，你正好可以去处理这些事。”

“我们？”

“还有狱寺和山本他们，一起参加活动有助于家族和谐。”我这么说道，“而且，在战斗中也更加容易培养感情，建立羁绊。”

沢田纲吉看起来似乎有些不赞同我的做法，他皱起眉头说道：“太危险了，之前就是因为这样，结果大家都受伤躺了好久。”

我：“所以你要尽早解决问题，把大家受伤的源头掐灭。”

“……我知道了。”沢田纲吉沉默了一下，说道。

“咕噜……”沢田纲吉的肚子叫了一下，他一脸尴尬地捂着肚子，说道：“我饿了……妈妈做的饭应该有剩余的吧？”

我没有回答他，看向门的方向，“咚咚”，沉闷的敲门声响了两下，碧洋琪的声音从门后传了进来：“我进来了。”

她端着一份蛋包饭递到了沢田纲吉面前，露出一个迷人的微笑：“阿纲你应该还没吃饭吧，请用。”

沢田纲吉脖子仿佛生锈了一样，僵硬地转到我的方向。

“啊，忘了告诉你了，妈妈做的饭已经全部被吃光了，所以为了避免你饿肚子，我特意拜托了碧洋琪给你做了料理。”我盘腿坐在那里，用天真的语气说道，“感恩吧，碧洋琪可是做家政的好手哦，能够吃到她做的饭是你的福气。”更难得的是，她做出来的任何料理都是有着剧毒的，但别人发现不了任何异常——除了沢田纲吉。

沢田纲吉冷汗涔涔地站了起来，忍不住后退了几步离那个蛋包饭更远些：“我真的不会被毒死吗？”

碧洋琪脸上的笑容加深了。

我看到这一幕依旧无动于衷：“这个程度是毒不死人的，顺便还能把毒抗训练项目提上日程，你习惯就好了。”

“我能习惯才见鬼了吧！”

沢田纲吉脸色发青地躺在床上，额头放了一块热毛巾。

“这孩子怎么突然就倒下了？”碧洋琪一脸担忧地问我。

当然是因为你的有毒料理啊。这句话没说出来，我只是同样一脸担忧叹了口气，一本正经的胡说八道：“应该是你的料理太好吃了，他太激动了所以才会变成这样。”

碧洋琪：“这样的话他的身体有点虚啊，需要多加锻炼才行。”

“嗯，确实需要更多的锻炼。”我歪了歪头，笑意加深，“是不是啊，身娇体弱的纲吉君？”

沢田纲吉：“……”

他忍不住悲愤地抬起无力的手锤了一下床沿，以表达自己的不满。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 每日一个小细节：reborn很看重家这个观念，过去的住所哪怕住的再久，也都没有说过那是“家”，而在认可了纲吉之后，回纲吉家就很自然地说“回家”了。
> 
> 我好菜，每次下笔写都感觉自己写出来的是垃圾……写出来的感觉根本不及心里想的万分之一。


	26. Chapter 26

全文第一人称，ooc严重，慎入

r27不逆不拆，主攻视觉，私设如山

没有任何副cp

欢迎小甜心们提出宝贵意见～

沢田纲吉大半夜又惊醒了。

不是做噩梦，而是突然一下子从床上坐了起来，然后一脸焦急地问我：“reborn，今天好像没有见到风太，他是不是被骸抓住了？”

我被他的一惊一乍给惊醒了，忍不住带着低气压朝他扔了个枕头：“睡觉！”

“可是风太……”

“他不会出事的。”我眼神不善地扭头看着沢田纲吉，“现在给我去睡觉。”

风太的能力很重要，六道骸是个聪明人，自然不会伤害他。而且在暗中也有很多人盯着六道骸，六道骸应该也发现了才是，这是一场心照不宣的试炼——针对沢田纲吉的试炼。

沢田纲吉委屈地乖乖躺下：“哦。”

第二天，众人在黑曜中学集合，值得一提的是，为了让守护者都参加这个活动，我还提前告知了云雀恭弥袭击並盛学生的幕后黑手就在这里，这时候他应该已经打进去了，当然蓝波我没有让他来，明面上还是需要蓝波一平来保护那些女孩子的，暗中潜伏的彭格列人员暂时还不能暴露。

可惜的是，列恩还没有羽化成功，应该是沢田纲吉还没到最危险那一刻的原因。

沢田纲吉之前有跟我讲过这场战斗的过程，虽然不是很详细，但也几乎和现在的情况大差不差，唯一的区别就是云雀恭弥这次并没有得晕樱症，而我也没有想着要改变什么。

“骸没有出来啊。”沢田纲吉小声对我说道，“之前他装成黑曜中学的学生骗我，这次他没有出来。会不会是云雀学长的原因……”

我：“不要被这些旁枝末节转移注意力。”

按部就班的行动，最终找上真正的六道骸时，我们这一方的人也扑得差不多了。

六道骸一直在维持着幻术，只是幻术波动在他自己的身上，也就是说，他将幻术作用到自己身上，掩盖着什么，而且动作也有些不自然。看来云雀恭弥伤到了他。从未接触过幻术，从没杀过人，从一开始形势就对云雀恭弥不利。他能够做到这种程度，已经很厉害了。

但我对自己的学生也很有自信。

只是真正战斗的时候，沢田纲吉却是每到关键时刻就下不了手，这让我很是恼火。

“你在搞什么！”我一脚踹到他脸上，避开了六道骸的幻术火柱，揪起他的衣领，“你要看着自己的同伴被伤害也无动于衷吗？！”

“……”沢田纲吉张了张嘴，却一句话也说不出来，他苦笑着说道，“可是……骸他也是同……”

“他不是。”我冷冷回答，“至少现在不是。”

沢田纲吉沉默了：“……”

我讽刺着说道：“别愚蠢了，你竟然天真到面对敌人也不尽全力战斗，真难让人相信你是我的学生。沢田纲吉，你给我记住，无论你看到了什么未来，现在才是你应该去注意的。”

“你要做的事情只有一样，那就是——打倒六道骸，把你的同伴救回去。除此之外，不要去做多余的事情。”我松开他的衣领，“不要让我失望。”

“……我明白了。”

我看着他的眼神越来越坚定，就明白了这场战斗，胜负已定。

列恩已经到了羽化的关键时刻。

“kufufu……阿尔克巴雷诺，你这位老师就这么看着没关系吗？你的学生的身体很快就会归我所有了。”六道骸手持三叉戟，好整以暇地看着我。

“出于规定，我是不会出手的。但是……”我扬起一个笑容，颇有挑衅意味地说道，“六道骸，你看着吧，我的学生沢田纲吉，将会在这里将你打倒。”

“kufufufu……kuhahahaha……”他捂着脸笑了起来，“……你这自信到狂妄的语气……还真是令人不爽啊。”

他这种话我以前听过太多了，只是无动于衷地看着这一幕。

列恩发出了一阵光芒，飘在天空中，随后沢田纲吉怀里落下了一双毛绒手套。

沢田纲吉沉默地看着手套，然后速度极快地戴上，下一瞬间，他的额头以及手上都燃烧起了纯粹而耀眼的火焰。

沢田纲吉的声音变得沉稳了许多，他对六道骸说道：“这次，我不会再留手了。”

“别说大话了，仅仅是这种程度的话，可是无法打败我的。”六道骸居高临下地说道。

沢田纲吉举起燃烧着火焰的手：“是不是大话，试过才知道。”

那是杂质很少的，纯度也极高的火炎，所以才能显示出那样澄澈无比的颜色。橙色的火焰笼罩着人影，像是要将一切罪恶都焚烧殆尽一样。战斗的姿态耀眼而美丽，这是一场极致的视觉盛宴。

就像是久远的以前，我印象里同样耀眼的一个人一样……但我实在是想不起来这个人究竟是谁。

我看着他们战斗的场景，一时之间竟有些茫然失神。

Timoteo，来日本之前我还不理解，你为什么明明有一个更加优秀的儿子，却还是选择了别人眼中做什么都不行的废材沢田纲吉，现在，我有点懂了。

只有他才能让彭格列改变，回归那个……最初的状态。


	27. Chapter 27

全文第一人称，ooc严重，慎入

r27不逆不拆，主攻视觉，私设如山

没有任何副cp

欢迎小甜心们提出宝贵意见～

六道骸被打败了，正如沢田纲吉说的那样，复仇者来到了这里。

我内心的情绪也有些复杂，复仇者的身份已经成为了我心中的一根刺，时刻提醒着这有可能就是我未来的惨烈下场。

沢田纲吉想要上前跟那些复仇者争论什么，被我一脚踩到地上，没办法起身。

“现在不是时候。”我低声说道，“不要去做无谓的争执。”

“reborn……”

“觉得不甘心吗，那就努力变强，到时候无论是什么人，都不会忽视你的想法。”

“你……”

“再等一段时间就好，再等一段时间……”我死死地盯着复仇者，冷眼看着他们对我微微行礼，然后带着六道骸及其同伴离开。

良久后，他问我：“你在担忧什么……”

我：“……”是啊，我在担忧什么呢……

深受诅咒的我未来无论是什么结局我都做好了心理准备，死亡也罢，成为复仇者也罢，这些从来都不是我害怕的理由。那么，我究竟在担心害怕什么……

害怕死得太过于窝囊？不，虽然我觉得来一场轰轰烈烈的战斗来作为为自己送行的葬礼确实不错，但若是能够在没人知道的情况下安安静静地死亡我也不会拒绝，起码省略了很多麻烦。

害怕成为复仇者？我并没有想要对谁复仇的强烈执念，失去火焰后更大的概率是死亡吧，但若是有朝一日我成为了复仇者，我应该也会坦然接受。

一个念头悄然出现在我的脑海里：如果我死亡或者成为复仇者的话，阿纲应该会很难过的吧……

我下意识从沢田纲吉身上跳下来，他趴在地上扭头看向我，橙色的眸子担忧地看着我，我呼吸一滞，拉了拉帽檐避开了和他的眼神交错。

原来……我在害怕这个。

“我只是在想一个问题。”我语气平淡地转移话题，“你的手套上面的图案，和我的一个徽章图案一模一样。”

沢田纲吉懵了：“诶？”

也许是我影响到了列恩，它羽化出的手套之所以和徽章一模一样，大概是因为我经常会把那个徽章掏出来研究。

“这不重要，现在的问题是——”我看着他，语气揶揄，“你的身体应该也到极限了吧，不感觉痛吗？”

沢田纲吉的身体也才锻炼一段时间，经历了这么高强度的战斗，也差不多到极限了。沢田纲吉一愣，反应了过来，额头的火焰瞬间消失，表情也痛到扭曲了起来，趴在地上不断哀嚎颤抖着：“痛痛痛痛痛……好痛！”

反射弧有点太长了吧。我内心叹了口气。

彭格列的工作人员已经在处理善后了，婴儿的身体需要大量睡眠，我也开始产生了一些睡意。

我走到翻了个身躺在地上的他身边，倚着他坐了下来：“现在的你不需要考虑那么多，复仇者那边有彭格列交涉，你zzzzz……”

话还没说完，没有抑制睡觉本能的我就开始陷入了睡眠状态。

虽然在睡觉，但我特意保留了对外界的感知，所以我能够很清楚地感受到，沢田纲吉本来还在痛呼的声音被他自己抑制住，他伸手帮我调整了一下睡姿，手臂圈着我，呼吸渐渐平稳了起来。

刚刚经历一场战斗，累得睡着了么。

我唇角微弯，没有再去自寻烦恼细想那些乱七八糟的事情。

——————

六道骸的事情已经过去了一段时间，平淡的日常还在继续，沢田纲吉的惨叫声和爆炸声此起彼伏。

再然后，瓦利亚来了，正式揭开了指环争夺战的序幕。

为了准备得更全面，我特意将彭格列的强尼二从意大利喊了过来。他是技术部门强尼一的儿子，强尼一的武器造诣高超，强尼二应该也差不到哪里去才对。

只是在跟沢田纲吉说了我要把强尼二喊过来之后，他欲言又止，止言又欲。

“有什么问题吗？”我问他。

沢田纲吉默默扭头避开了我的视线：“……没什么。”

他的态度让我有一些在意，但看样子不是什么大问题，我也就懒得追根问底了。

我让强尼二给我略微改造了一下死气弹。

我推开房门，对正在和京子她们一起写作业的沢田纲吉说道：“死气弹改造成功了，我来试一下威力。”

枪口指着沢田纲吉，意外的是他并没有被吓到然后连连躲开，他甚至看着我的枪的眼神还有一点略微的期待感。我顿了一下，还是自顾自开了枪。“噗”的一声，死气弹在我们的目光下软趴趴地掉在了地上。

我：“……”

沢田纲吉背过身子，肩膀一耸一耸的，看样子是在忍笑。原来他那时候不告诉我原因，就是为了在这一刻看我的笑话？

我沉默地看着这一幕，收起列恩，语气森然道：“我去修理强尼二。”

狱寺隼人和蓝波同样被强尼二改造了武器，没一会儿他们也加入了修理强尼二的行列。也许是我们的动静有些大，沢田纲吉急匆匆地跑了上来。

楼上顿时乱成了一锅粥，吵闹间挂在天花板上的十年火箭筒砸了下来，直直地朝着沢田纲吉飞了过去。

“砰——”地一声，沢田纲吉消失在原地，空无一物。

我记得，如果中了十年火箭筒而消失，那就代表着，十年后的他，已经死亡……

我看着那片空地，突然感觉身体有些发冷。

狱寺隼人看到这一幕，激动地质问起了强尼二，连蓝波也有些慌乱地问强尼二阿纲去哪里了。

“强尼二，十年火箭筒你也改造了是吧。”我保持着理智镇定问他，“你能告诉我现在是什么情况么？”

强尼二在我们的逼问下冷汗涔涔地拿手帕擦了擦额头：“大家不用担心，十年火箭筒毕竟是涉及到时空间理论的武器，十代目应该是到了另一个时间段，今天晚上之前应该就会回来了。”

“最好是这样。”我冷冷说道。

五分钟后，沢田纲吉依旧没有回来，我让他们都离开了房间，狱寺隼人找了个借口将女孩子们送了回去，其他人也都散得干干净净。

房间里只剩下我一个人安静地坐在那里。

时间一点点流逝，太阳几乎要消失的傍晚，房间里突然冒起一阵粉色的烟雾，沢田纲吉重新出现在了房间内，只是他的情绪，看起来很不对劲。

他瘫坐在地上，满脸通红，脸上带着未干的泪痕，双手捂着嘴唇发呆似的看着地板，身体还有着些微的颤抖，看起来就像是被谁狠狠欺负过了一样。


	28. Chapter 28

全文第一人称，ooc严重，慎入

r27不逆不拆，主攻视觉，私设如山

没有任何副cp

欢迎小甜心们提出宝贵意见～

沢田纲吉低头看着地板，一手捂着唇，脸上浮起大片的红晕，呼吸得很用力，身体也在不住颤抖，脸上还有未干的泪痕，半天缓不过神来。他的这些神态瞬间让我联想到了不好的事情，难道是谁对他做了什么过分的事情吗？

我咔嚓一声将门反锁，走到了沢田纲吉面前下意识开始分析他的状态及情绪。害羞？难过？纠结？挣扎？情绪太多太复杂了，他究竟经历了什么才变成这样？

未来到底发生了什么？我有些恼火地想道。

我问他：“发生了什么？”

沢田纲吉下意识朝我看了过来，然而他在看到我之后，脸色顿时变得更红了，他手忙脚乱地往身后缩了缩，别过头去避开了我的视线，从我的角度只能看到他红到几乎滴血的耳朵和脖颈。他结结巴巴地说道：“没、没什么……”

但我怎么看他都不像是没什么的样子。

我跳到他的身上，将他的头掰了回来，看着他的脸冷不丁问道：“是谁？”

被我这么盯着的他下意识往后移动一些，也发呆似的看着我，他声音颤抖地喃喃道：“太近了……”

太近了？是指我们之间的距离？但平常距离这么近也没见他那么大的反应啊。一种不太美妙的猜测涌上心头，我又问他：“是我的原因吗？”

沢田纲吉咬着唇不说话了，但我也看出了他的答案——确实是我。

“我做到了哪一步？牵手？拥抱？接吻？还是更深层次的……”我木着脸，大脑产生了些微的混乱，口中依旧在问他。

“啊啊啊啊啊别说了别说了——”沢田纲吉打断了我的话，将涨红的脸埋进了掌心，鸵鸟似的蜷缩了起来，声音闷闷的，“没有没有！什么都没做……”

我跳下他的身体，压了压帽檐扭头看向他。

看来，至少也应该到了亲吻的程度。

该死的，未来的我究竟在搞什么！对自己的学生做出这么过分的事情，他难道不知道现在的我根本就不能招惹任何人吗？！

被诅咒的我根本没有资格拉别人下水，别说未来有可能会解除诅咒，那也只是一种可能性而已，一刻没有真正恢复正常，我就一刻不能招惹别人。

懂不懂啊未来的我！

我第一次这么生气，生的还是自己的气，怒火简直要将我的理智燃烧殆尽。我努力压抑住自己的火气，背过身去语气冷漠地说道：“你在那边经历的所有事情，全部都忘掉。”

沉默了好一会儿后，背后传来了他的低语：“……忘掉？”

“对，忘掉。”我冷淡地说道，“那些全都是无关紧要的东西，现在的你最需要关注的是即将到来的战斗，所以……”

“所以你觉得……经历过的那些事情都不重要是吗？”他恍若自言自语的声音从身后传来。

我僵在了那里：“……”不是的。

“所以……你才毫不犹豫地将自己的记忆全部封印是吗？因为不重要？”

我转过身看向他，没有说话。

沢田纲吉坐在那里低着头，刘海挡住了眼睛，使我看不到他的表情，只能看到他苍白着脸狠狠咬着下唇，鲜血顺着唇缝流了下来，透明的水珠顺着下巴砸在地板上：“明明你承诺过，你说过……绝对不会忘记……”

他到底在说什么？他到底……在难过什么？

我突然感觉喉咙有些干涩：“不会忘记什么？”

时钟滴滴答答地走着，房间里一片寂静。

他沉默了好一会儿，才说道：“没什么。”

“……”既然他不想说，我也就放弃了追根问底，伸手给他递了一块手帕：“擦一下吧。”擦一下血迹和泪水。

沢田纲吉伸手接过手帕，低声说道：“……谢谢。”

他对我客气了好多，我意识到了，沢田纲吉在跟我闹别扭。这根本不是平常的那种玩闹一样的生气，因为他既不发脾气也没有埋怨我。

他只是客客气气地跟我说“谢谢”两个字，偏偏这两个字还将我堵得没话说。

但这件事根本没办法退让，我必须让他明白，他在未来经历的事情，是错误的。他如果认真了，那也一定是因为他的年纪还小，混淆了自己的感情。

我们之间只是师生关系，不该产生多余的感情。

我：“你的年纪还小，根本分不清自己的感情是什么类型，只是在那边经历的事情太有冲击力，所以你才会误以为……”

“够了。”他站起身来，脸色苍白地看着我，他说，“不要再说了。”

他笑了起来，看起来却比哭还难看：“你可真是狡猾，主动的是你，忘记的是你，否认的还是你……”

我愣住了。

“你下一句是不是就要说，我喜欢的是京子，会喜欢其他人的那种感情都是错误的？”他喃喃道，“不对哦，我分得清的，我分得清自己的感情——因为这是你教我的。”

难以掌控的局面出现了，对他的经历一无所知的我，根本没办法对他进行针对性的分析与反驳，他会不断用自己的逻辑来说服自己。

“所以，你到底在未来经历了什么？”我问他。

沢田纲吉没有立即回答我，他低下头看着我，眼神复杂到我根本看不懂：“……我不会告诉你的。”

他露出一个温和的微笑，看我的眼神却有些奇异，他说：“告诉你的话也太简单了，我要你亲自想起来，那份缺失的记忆。”

缺失的记忆？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 每日一个小细节：reborn忘记了所有的事情，但他下意识就觉得自己有第三任情人——回到过去的沢田纲吉。所以碧洋琪是第四任，虽然他并不爱碧洋琪，而碧洋琪对他也只是盲目的崇拜，不是爱。
> 
> 吵起来了！吵起来了！没有吵架的恋爱根本不完整（震声）！这才是恋爱啊！
> 
> 我没想到R竟然被我写成了渣，虽然事出有因，但从纲吉的角度看他真的渣……是你先撩拨人家的，结果人撩到手了转眼忘了个精光还把人往外推——啧啧啧，太渣了，不愧是你。
> 
> 这一章疯狂踩雷的R，好带感啊草，祝你追妻火葬场（闭嘴）本来我想写互相踩雷，但仔细一想R好像没什么雷可以踩的orz
> 
> 纲吉已经越来越有270的感觉了。
> 
> 来跟我互动来跟我互动来跟我互动……多来几个人唠唠嗑好吗，总觉得我在单机( •̥́ ˍ •̀ू )
> 
> 还有，如果喜欢这篇文，就留个评论叭，爱你们呦，比心～


	29. Chapter 29

全文第一人称，ooc严重，慎入

r27不逆不拆，主攻视觉，私设如山

没有任何副cp

欢迎小甜心们提出宝贵意见～

缺失的……记忆？还有他说的那句话【你可真是狡猾，主动的是你，忘记的是你，否认的还是你】。我开始分析话里意思。

已经发生过的事情才能产生记忆，而沢田纲吉说他要让我自己想起缺失的记忆，也就代表着——他可能知道我的某段过去，甚至有可能这次十年火箭筒带他去的地方并不是未来，而是过去。

——他见过过去的我。

——过去的我对他做了过分的事情，还让他产生了不对的感情。

——我们之间在过去也许经历了什么。

但我完全没有任何印象。

而且无论是未来还是过去，这段感情都是错误的，唯有及时遏制住对他来说才是最好的选择。

“明天……”我顿了一下，继续说道，“明天我会给你放一天假，不用进行修行了，你现在的情绪很不对劲，所以我给你一天的时间来调整，不要影响到接下来的战斗。彭格列工作人员明天会在家门口的信箱里放两张游乐园门票，你拿去好好放松一下心情。”

沢田纲吉愣住了：“游乐园……？”

“你和京子一起去。”我又补充了一句。

这次，我不会和往常一样捣乱，他们可以正常约会游玩一整天。

“……”沢田纲吉别过头去，我无法看到他的表情，只能看到他捏得紧紧的拳头，听到他毫无波澜的声音，“……我知道了。”

真是太沉不住气了，这样怎么能让我放心。我内心微叹了口气。

餐桌上的气氛很是沉闷，连平常最顽皮的蓝波都开始一反常态地没有大喊大闹。

“来，reborn，啊……”碧洋琪手持汤匙将食物送到我嘴边。

我无视了对面沢田纲吉的视线，吃下递到嘴边的食物。

“咔嚓”一声，沢田纲吉手里的筷子断成了两截。

碧洋琪疑惑地看了一眼沢田纲吉，对我低声说道：“那孩子在一直盯着你。”

我无动于衷：“不用管他。”

他会明白我的意思的，迟早会明白。

是的，迟早。

“我吃饱了。”沢田纲吉面无表情地低声说了一句，放下断掉的筷子就走回了自己的房间。

我目送他上楼，“砰”地关上了房门。

我回过头看着面前的碗筷，有些出神。

“纲君……？”沢田奈奈担忧地往沢田纲吉离去的方向望去，“怎么了吗？”

我扬起笑容解释道：“妈妈不用担心，阿纲是因为要进行一次小小的考试，有些紧张而已，过段时间就好了。”

“这样啊……”沢田奈奈看起来信了我的话，但担忧的表情并没有完全消退。她和沢田纲吉一样，平常的时候神经大条得要命，但有的时候却敏锐得惊人。

她向我露出一个温暖的笑容，说道：“reborn酱平常照顾纲君也挺辛苦的吧，这孩子还需要你多多费心了。”

沢田纲吉事实上也是个不让人省心的家伙啊。我心下微微叹息。

“我也并没有费心什么。”我这么说道，“因为阿纲本身就很优秀。”

“温和，善良，有着怜悯之心，以及自己的觉悟和执念，哪怕没有我，他也迟早会散发出属于自己的光芒，在人群中脱颖而出。”只是他的骨子里也有种倔强和叛逆，让人头疼。

所以，这么好的孩子，理当在伙伴和恋人的陪伴下一步步成长，绝对不能因为我，毁掉自己的人生。

吃过饭后，我并没有回到沢田纲吉的房间，而是去了碧洋琪的卧室。因为这个时机不合适，正在生气的沢田纲吉这时候应该并不想看到我，我也应该给他足够的空间来理清思绪。

碧洋琪在我面前放了一杯咖啡，在我对面坐了下来：“你们今天是吵架了吗？”

我淡淡回答：“不是。”并没有吵架，只是他在单方面控诉我而已，我也根本不清楚具体的原因——但其实也能猜测个十之八九。

如果我猜测的是真的的话，那我还真是个混蛋。

“他看起来情绪不太对劲。”碧洋琪顿了一下，又补充了一句，“你看起来也有些不对，吃饭的时候一直在发呆。”

表现的很明显吗？我手摸了摸自己的脸，说道：“这些都是无关紧要的，阿纲很快就会恢复到正常状态，不用太过于纠结这些。”

碧洋琪若有所思地点了点头。

“砰砰砰——”敲门的声音响起，碧洋琪起身开门，正在喝咖啡的我听到了碧洋琪有些疑惑的声音：“阿纲？有什么事情吗？”

我扭头看向门口，正好撞到沢田纲吉的视线，他很快就自然地避开了我的视线，对碧洋琪说道：“碧洋琪，明天要不要一起去游乐场？”

也许是感觉到自己的邀约有些突兀，他立即又补充了一句：“reborn让我和京子一起去游乐场散心，但是我想了想，只有我们两个人的话感觉不太好，所以就想问一下你要不要也去，和reborn一起。”

沢田纲吉飞快地看了我一眼又移开视线，说道：“毕竟听说游乐场是约会圣地，想着你应该会感兴趣……”

碧洋琪果不其然露出了心动的表情。

好，当真是好的很，真不愧是我的学生，竟然连我都算计。

沢田纲吉的目的应该是我，也许是多拉人就会打破那种约会的气氛，也许是他想让我看清楚他们之间的关系……能够确定地是，他应该是想要我去的。但他清楚，直接邀请我的话，我有很大的概率会拒绝，所以他用迂回路线转头邀请碧洋琪，还明示游乐场是约会圣地，以碧洋琪的性子，为了和我约会，肯定会同意，而作为碧洋琪名义上的男友，我也不好轻易拒绝。

“门票只有两张。”我气笑了，走到沢田纲吉旁边，警告了他一句。

“不，会有四张。”沢田纲吉认真地看着我，“彭格列会送来四张门票。对吧，reborn。”

我：“……”

我压了压帽檐，心情有些烦躁，毕竟沢田纲吉是彭格列十代目，他作出的决定只要不是很离谱，我都不会轻易反驳让他没面子，他就是算准了我不可能在这种小事上跟他计较，才这么有恃无恐。

在沢田纲吉走后，我联系到了彭格列：“明天的游乐场门票送四张过来。”

对面的联络员：“诶？但是reborn先生，之前不是说两张……”

“改成四张。”我语气不耐烦地重复。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 每日一个小细节：“说起来，艾莉亚，第一个发现鬓角是我个人的最大魅力这点的人，还是你的母亲露切呢。”reborn在彩虹之子的试炼中曾经这么说，但事实上第一个夸奖他鬓角的人并不是露切，而是纲吉。
> 
> 醋罐子纲吉已上线。
> 
> 以后R改名了，请叫他雷区蹦迪舞王reborn（大拇指）


	30. Chapter 30

全文第一人称，ooc严重，慎入

r27不逆不拆，主攻视觉，私设如山

没有任何副cp

欢迎小甜心们提出宝贵意见～

刚走进游乐场的大门，碧洋琪就抱着我对正在讨论要去玩什么项目的沢田纲吉和笹川京子说道：“我们就在这里分开吧。”

沢田纲吉和笹川京子一愣：“诶？”

碧洋琪脸上泛起了红晕，她抱起我用自己的脸蹭着我的，语气中带着一丝兴奋：“这一天我要和reborn两个人一起，过没人打扰的二人世界～”

“但是reborn……”沢田纲吉几乎是下意识说道，他眼神微动，似乎想要说些什么，但话刚出口，他就一脸懊恼地换了个说辞，“不……我的意思是，游乐场的话，还是人越多越好玩吧。”

京子也在一边附和道：“嗯嗯，我们可以一起玩嘛。”

“但专家研究调查表明，游乐场两个人搭档一起玩才会有最佳体验哦。”我一本正经的胡说八道。

沢田纲吉狐疑地问我：“还有调查这个的专家？是谁？”

“数学界的包林博士。”我严肃脸。

沢田纲吉：“……”

“那不是你吗？！”沢田纲吉忍不住崩溃吐槽。

“毕竟人家是权威。”我低下头委屈地小声说道，“他都这么说了，我也没办法呀。”

沢田纲吉面无表情地说道：“不我觉得这更像是胡说八道。”

“所以，我们还是分开游玩吧。”最后，我说出了自己的目的。

我相信他听懂了我的潜台词——不要再在我身上浪费精力了……

沢田纲吉顿时沉默了下来。

笹川京子看了看我，又看了看沢田纲吉，恍然大悟：“原来是这样啊，不能一起玩也太可惜了。”她一脸惋惜的表情，打破了突然陷入沉默的气氛。

碧洋琪轻笑一声：“我只要和reborn一起就行了，谁要是敢打扰我们的二人世界……”她从背后掏出一份有毒料理，背景板直冒黑气，“我会让他/她吃料理吃到饱。”

沢田纲吉没有在意碧洋琪的话，他深吸一口气：“reborn，这是你所希望的吗？如果是——”

我毫不犹豫地点了点头：“是。”

沢田纲吉：“……我知道了。”

他竟也毫不犹豫地牵起笹川京子的手，扭头就走，干脆利落到令人发指。

我目不转睛地看着他们的背影渐渐消失在眼前。

“京子的性格不适合里世界。”碧洋琪同样看着他们的背影说道，“把他们两个强行牵扯到一起，真的没关系吗？”

“阿纲会保护她的。”我这么说道，“他既然喜欢京子，那我就会给他和京子制造机会，至于他们有没有后续，那要看他们自己的造化。”

至于笹川京子适不适合里世界……如果他们真的在一起了，以沢田纲吉的性格来看，他应该会瞒着笹川京子有关黑手党的事情吧。

碧洋琪却是若有所思了起来：“阿纲真的喜欢京子吗？”

我语气笃定：“当然。”至少昨天之前他是喜欢的。

“可今天他一直在时不时偷偷看你，很少去注意京子。”

我：“……他只是在担心我跟之前一样打扰他的约会而已。”

碧洋琪不置可否地笑了笑，很是自然地转移了话题：“那么，reborn，我们从什么项目开始玩？感觉每一个都很有趣的样子诶。”她开始兴致勃勃地规划游玩路线。

看来碧洋琪应该是有所察觉了，也是，她本身就是个聪明的女孩子，而且沢田纲吉表现得那么明显，很容易就能看得出来我们之间的不对劲。

我并不担心身为我女朋友的碧洋琪会做出不理智的事情，因为从始至终碧洋琪再清楚不过，男女朋友这个关系只不过是一种假象。就像我不会阻止夏马尔追逐碧洋琪，碧洋琪自然也不会制止我与其他人的任何关系，这是我们之间的默契。她仅仅只是想要待在我的身边而已，除此之外其他任何事她都不会在乎。

“reborn，我们去拍大头贴吧。”碧洋琪突然想到了什么，少女般娇羞着说道。

我不会站在任何摄像头面前，这是我以前身为杀手时留下的习惯，如无必要，我绝不想留下任何影像。

碧洋琪也知道我的这个习惯。

我：“换个项目吧。”

遗憾的是碧洋琪并没有同意我的建议，她直接顺手抢过路人手中的照相机，就要往我的方向拍：“看这里！”

我跳离原地躲了过去。

又要麻烦彭格列工作人员善后了。我一边无奈地想着一边躲开镜头。

碧洋琪把给我拍照当成了一个游戏，还立下了一个flag然后向我追了过来：“reborn，我一定会拍到你的！”

“我等着。”我跳到地上，拉了拉帽檐，勾唇挑衅地笑了笑，回头说道。

一天的时间，如果就这样消磨过去也挺好，只要在离开之前再和沢田纲吉他们汇合就行了，会省很多事情。

“reborn！”碧洋琪左看右看找不到我，懊恼地嘟囔着，“跑到哪里去了啊……”

我丢下伪装用的树木cos套装，在她眼前一晃而过跑向远处。

她眼前一亮：“在那里！”

本来我准备就这样玩一天，但在躲猫猫的过程中，我突然看到了沢田纲吉和笹川京子的身影。

他在一个冷饮摊前，将手里的冰淇淋递给了笹川京子。

我下意识停下了动作。

沢田纲吉的性格我一清二楚，他有可能去什么地方，有可能会玩什么项目我也了然于心。而我，竟然就这么不假思索又毫无准备地来见沢田纲吉。

我，竟然下意识跑到了沢田纲吉可能在的区域。

真的是要命的巧合。

“抓到你了！”碧洋琪一把将我抱起，蹭着我的脸单手举起照相机，“来，笑一个。”

我看向沢田纲吉：这种情况下，我完全笑不出来啊。

沢田纲吉仿佛感受到了我的目光，也朝着我的方向看了过来。

有那么一瞬间，我想推开碧洋琪。

但我终究还是没动。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 每日一个小细节：NNino很在乎他喝的咖啡的质量，所以他给自己收集了极品的咖啡豆，平常宝贝的要死。所以在纲吉浪费了很多极品咖啡豆后，见到NNino什么反应都没有的可乐尼洛就很惊讶地问NNino：“你没吃错药吧？”
> 
> reborn还在嘴硬说是巧合，反正下一章你还是会继续疯狂踩雷，我觉得追妻火葬场真的挺适合你的别挣扎了～


	31. Chapter 31

全文第一人称，ooc严重，慎入

r27不逆不拆，主攻视觉，私设如山

没有任何副cp

欢迎小甜心们提出宝贵意见～

沢田纲吉透过人来人往的人群往我的方向看了过来。

周围突然变得寂静无声，时空错位的荒谬感萦绕着我，就像是整个世界被扭曲得面目全非，只剩下了我和他，就连热闹的人群也无法阻隔他的视线。落到我身上的目光像是火焰一样灼热，就这样苍白着脸面无表情地一直注视着我。

极为陌生的感觉渐渐从心底蔓延开来，我竟然久违地感受到了一丝不安与恍惚。

仿佛有什么重要的东西正在渐渐离我远去。

我按耐住了想要推开碧洋琪的想法，没有任何动作。

碧洋琪抱着我看向镜头，说：“reborn，来，笑一个。”

这种情况下，我完全笑不出来啊。

沢田纲吉嘴唇一开一合地无声说着什么，我顾不得碧洋琪让我看镜头的话语和动作，分辨着沢田纲吉说话的内容。

他说：这是最后一次。

沢田纲吉的倔强实在是让人头疼，我搞不懂他到底有什么好执着的。说到底这也只是荷尔蒙在作祟，等他平复下来，他一定会后悔现在的表现。

我深刻意识到了再这样下去根本不行，必须要跟他说清楚，不然的话他恐怕连战斗都会受到影响，若是有个万一……

“喔。”碧洋琪一眼就看到了沢田纲吉站在那里，她颇有深意地说道，“原来阿纲在这里，怪不得你会往这边跑。”

我有些无奈地否认：“别开玩笑了，我只是随机跑的而已。”

碧洋琪看向沢田纲吉：“其实我还蛮期待的。”

我：“期待什么？”

“期待——”碧洋琪拉长了音调，笑着说道，“他要如何把你从我手里抢走。”

我冷静地提醒她：“别忘了你还是我女朋友。”

碧洋琪脸上又泛起了红晕，不住地蹭着我的脸：“我喜欢你和期待别人抢你也并不冲突啊。”

正常人的眼里是冲突的，碧洋琪的想法是真的和常人不一样，哪怕我真的被别人抢走了，只要我还能供她搂抱她就完全不在乎。

碧洋琪的这一动作使得落到我身上的视线变得更加刺人了，我只好再次提醒碧洋琪：“别太过火了，阿纲在看着呢。”

感觉再这样下去他跟我打起来我都不会意外。

“阿纲是在吃醋吧。”听到我这么说，碧洋琪反而起了逆反心理，她饶有兴致地说道，“仅仅是蹭了蹭脸就打翻了醋坛子，那么，这样呢。”她直接一下子亲在了我的脸上。

我：“……”

如芒在背的视线立刻变得凶狠了起来，我瞬间将碧洋琪推到了一边，自己跳离了原地，下一瞬间带着热浪的拳头朝这个位置挥了过来。

在碧洋琪远离了攻击范围后，沢田纲吉原本留有余地的攻势陡然加速，虽然并没有使出什么大招，但对我却是招招不留情。就连死气模式向来冷淡的表情都带着一丝怒意，咬着牙恶狠狠地瞪着我。

我把他惹毛了。我一边躲避着他的攻击一边想道。

竟然在大庭广众之下动手，他究竟是被怒火冲昏了头脑还是知道后续会有人给他善后？还是说两者都有？但不管怎么说，他也太沉不住气了。

我跳到喷泉周围的阶梯上，看了他一眼后拉了拉帽檐，随后往无人区跑去。

沢田纲吉毫不犹豫地跟了上来。

竟然毫不犹豫……也许，他并不只是被怒火冲昏了头脑，也有可能是在制造我们私底下沟通的机会——因为我这两天一直在有意无意躲着他，而现在这种情况下我肯定会把战场引到没人的地方。

真是成长了不少啊，沢田纲吉。

你究竟在过去经历了什么？

——————

笹川京子有些呆愣地看着沢田纲吉和reborn渐渐远去，旁边的碧洋琪拍了拍她的肩膀，说道：“他们有事情先离开了，我们自己去玩吧。”

笹川京子有些疑惑：“但是……”

碧洋琪揽着她的肩膀往前走，动作妩媚地拨了一下头发，笑着说道：“放心，他们不会有事的。说起来鬼屋这个项目怎么样？我还没玩过。过山车感觉也挺有趣的，不如我们都试一下……”

——————

游乐场旁边就是后山，以防我们的动静太大，我特意寻了个人迹罕至的地方停了下来。没过几分钟，沢田纲吉也跟到了这里停了下来。完全没有要继续动手的迹象，但他也没有退出死气模式。

他果然是有目的的……

我问他：“你想要说什么？”

沢田纲吉额头纯粹的火焰以及发丝随风摇曳，他沉着的眼神看着我，冷静地说道：“我想要一个答案。”

“什么答案？”

他说：“让我彻底死心的答案。”

“我以为碧洋琪的存在足够让你死心了。”我也同样面无表情。

“不够。”沢田纲吉橙色的眼睛看着我，“如果你真的在意碧洋琪，就不会看着碧洋琪被夏马尔追逐亲吻了。而且——”他深吸一口气，“我知道你的顾虑，是因为诅咒才一直拒绝我。你会不顾诅咒接受碧洋琪吗？”

没等我回复，沢田纲吉就自言自语回答了自己的问题：“不，我知道的，你不会。”

我：“所以？”

“只要你说一句话。”沢田纲吉说道，“说完我就立刻死心，再也不会特意纠缠你。”

我遮了一下刺眼的阳光，问他：“……什么话？”

沢田纲吉笑了起来，他说：“reborn不会喜欢沢田纲吉，永远不会——无论有没有恢复记忆。”

说完这句话的他近乎执拗地看着我，眼里似乎死死地抱着最后的微茫。

我想要避开他的视线，但我清楚，如果避开了他一定会觉得我是撒谎。所以我也同样看着他，一字一句地重复了一遍他说的话：“reborn不会喜欢沢田纲吉，永远不会。”

“——无论有没有恢复记忆。”

眼底的微茫熄灭了，沢田纲吉茫然地看着我，脸色以肉眼可见的速度变得灰白了下来，他努力想要勾起唇角，却始终笑不出来，嘴唇开合似乎想要说些什么，但终究还是什么都没说。

而我却突然感觉呼吸一滞。


	32. Chapter 32

全文第一人称，ooc严重，慎入

r27不逆不拆，主攻视觉，私设如山

没有任何副cp

欢迎小甜心们提出宝贵意见～

沢田纲吉和笹川京子的约会直接无疾而终，碧洋琪和笹川京子一起直接玩了一整天。

而我和沢田纲吉则是完全没有兴致去玩乐，这场约会也只是草草结束。

事情有些失控了。

我不止一次提醒过沢田纲吉，无论在另一边经历了什么，都不能太过于认真，然而他将我的话当做了耳旁风，固执地按照自己的想法行动。

结果就像现在这样。

沢田纲吉和笹川京子在前面走着，我和碧洋琪在后面跟着，气氛压抑而沉默。

冷战这个词，我从没想过竟然会用到我和沢田纲吉身上。回到家之后的沢田纲吉直接把自己关在了房间，连晚饭都不想吃，也完全不想搭理我。

明天就要进行指环战了，他这个状态真的太危险了。看来还需要一个人来调节一下他的心态——只是这个人不能是我。因为我今天说的话真的伤人，沢田纲吉没有冲我脸上打几拳都算是他脾气好。

这个人选要是长辈，能给沢田纲吉适当的建议，还要好相处以及沢田纲吉足够的信任，能够让沢田纲吉放松下来，说出自己内心苦恼……

家光？得了吧，要是他知道了我俩的事情，他第一件事绝对不会是去安慰儿子，而是先来手撕了我这个诱拐了他儿子的混蛋。沢田奈奈也不行，她完全搞不清楚状况，而且这种事也不适合让她知道。碧洋琪原本是个很好的知心姐姐，可惜因为我的缘故，沢田纲吉应该也不太想见到她。夏马尔太不正经，而且他现在也不在日本。

脑海中一个人影渐渐显现出来——可乐尼洛。

他倒是一个很合适的人选。

这时候已经是傍晚了，以免麻烦，我做好决定后，没有告诉任何人，直接从窗户跳了出去寻找可乐尼洛。

可乐尼洛现在在担任笹川了平的家庭教师，目前也是在笹川家借住。

“找我有什么事吗？京子还在等着我和她一起洗澡呢kola。”被我喊出门的可乐尼洛在我身旁坐了下来，疑惑地问我。

我将事情简单地跟他说了一下，他震惊地看着我，憋出了一句：“你竟然真对阿纲下手了？！人渣，kola。”

我：“？？？”这是什么话？什么叫我真对阿纲下手了？？？我明明一直在否认好吧。

“当时在黑手党乐园的时候我就发现了，你看阿纲的眼神特别专注。”可乐尼洛一脸沉痛的表情，“但我以为你至少会等他成年再下手的，我真是看错你了，kola……”

我：“……那只是基于老师这个身份的职责。”

“信你才有……”

“想打一架吗？”我把变成枪的列恩上了膛，枪口指着可乐尼洛。

可乐尼洛举起双手，从善如流改口说道：“我信了我信了，kola。”

但看他的表情，完全就是在敷衍我。

“啧。”我收起列恩，心里依旧烦躁得要命。

“明明有更简单更合适的方法你不用，非要做得那么绝。”可乐尼洛小声嘀咕道，但坐在他身边的我听得清清楚楚，“真不怕玩脱了啊kola……”

“我说过了，有诅咒在身的我不能拖他下水。”

“谈个恋爱而已，有什么关系，真相处不下去大不了分了，你和你以前的情人不就是这样吗。”可乐尼洛摊手，然后他挑了挑眉，“难不成碰上沢田纲吉，你考虑到的就只有一辈子这一种可能吗？kola。”

我竟然有些无力反驳。

说什么先谈恋爱，大不了分手，这种事情从始至终我都没想过——因为我不愿去想，这样到头来也只是徒增烦恼，现在这种情况已经够乱的了。

“总之，你见到阿纲之后，应该知道怎么做吧。”我转移话题，脑海里设想了沢田纲吉的各种反应与应对措施，但最后还是放弃了叮嘱可乐尼洛的想法。因为可乐尼洛的情商也不低，他会清楚自己应该做什么的。

“安心，不就是让阿纲甩了你么，太简单了。”可乐尼洛开朗一笑，“我会让他彻底对你失去兴趣的，kola。”

我突然有种不妙的预感，连他语句中“甩了我”这个字眼都没有去计较，皱眉问他：“你要做什么？”

“秘密，reborn你可不要偷听我们之间的谈话啊，kola。”可乐尼洛眨了眨眼睛。

我不爽地拉了拉帽沿，轻哼道：“今天晚上我不回去，也不会去偷听你们的聊天。”

“哈哈，那就好，kola。”

——————

沢田纲吉倚着墙抱腿而坐，面无表情地看着地面发呆，不知道在想些什么。

“啪嗒”一声，窗户那边传来了轻微的动静，沢田纲吉动也不动，没有理会。但没过一会儿，窗外又开始响起动静，还是连绵不断的那种。沢田纲吉只得起身往窗户走去，却看到了战鹰法路歌抓着可乐尼洛在窗外附近徘徊。

“……可乐尼洛，你怎么会在这里？”沢田纲吉打开窗户让可乐尼洛进了房间，沙哑着声音问道。

可乐尼洛进了房间后，降落在桌子上，将背着的狙击枪放到一旁，盘腿坐了下来，然后直接就把reborn卖了完完全全：“reborn让我来开导开导你，kola。”

沢田纲吉关上窗户，也在可乐尼洛面前跪坐了下来，语气中带着一丝嘲讽：“开导什么？我现在心情好的不得了。”

可乐尼洛不说话了，他盯着沢田纲吉思考了好一会儿，突然说道：“reborn的第三任情人，是你吗？kola。”

“什、什么？”沢田纲吉给可乐尼洛倒茶的手一抖，大脑顿时短了路，结结巴巴地问道。

“我换种说法，在几十年前，那个神秘到找不到任何线索，传说中——让reborn幼稚到和我打招呼非要用头撞头的方式，让从不养宠物的reborn做任务都带着一条变色龙，让向来喝清咖的reborn习惯了加糖咖啡，让习惯了低调的reborn为了找人行事高调了起来，让受到诅咒的reborn选择的伙伴形态为变色龙，让reborn自尊受挫不敢见到只能逃避现实封印记忆——的reborn的第三任情人，是你吗？kola。”

沢田纲吉下意识端起本来倒给可乐尼洛的茶抿了一口，脸上一抹嫣红迟迟下不去，尴尬得手脚都不怎么会放了。他语气微弱，没有底气地小声反驳道：“我不是reborn的情人……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 每日一个小细节：NNino喝咖啡喜欢细品，并不喜欢一饮而尽，他若是将咖啡一饮而尽，要么是赶时间，要么就是他心乱了。——而在纲吉递给他有安眠药的咖啡的时候，NNino直接将咖啡一饮而尽。
> 
> 火葬场的第一把火，我会让可乐尼洛来点2333
> 
> 其实R并不是逃避现实才封印记忆的，他没那么脆弱


	33. Chapter 33

全文第一人称，ooc严重，慎入

r27不逆不拆，主攻视觉，私设如山

没有任何副cp

欢迎小甜心们提出宝贵意见～

沢田纲吉被可乐尼洛看得坐立不安了起来，不自在地低下了头喝了口茶以作掩饰，毫无底气地小声反驳：“我不是reborn的情人……”

“有什么关系，那个人是你就行了。”可乐尼洛完全不在意他和reborn之间到底是不是这个关系，“而且你是他情人这件事是reborn亲口说的，kola。”

“不是的……”

【reborn不会喜欢沢田纲吉，永远不会——无论有没有恢复记忆。】

沢田纲吉沉默了下来，他手上无意识地在摩挲着杯口，垂下眼帘不甘心地小声说道：“才不是这样。”

“——他明明一直在否认。”

“reborn的话你听听就算了，当不得真。”可乐尼洛用恨铁不成钢的眼神看着沢田纲吉，“你怎么那么憨呢，他说什么你就信什么，kola。”

沢田纲吉：“可他看起来很认真……”

“自信点，你在他心目中远远比他自己以为的重要得多。”可乐尼洛叹了口气，一脸往事不堪回首的表情说道，“你要知道，以前的reborn不喝加糖咖啡，不养宠物，行事低调，打招呼也是正常动作——而现在他把这些习惯都改掉了，这些行为甚至持续了几十年，这都是因为你。说真的，那段时期我还以为他心理出现了什么问题，差点拉着他去看心理医生了，kola。”

沢田纲吉：“……”

“而且那时候reborn还莫名其妙要找一个人，可真问他找什么人的时候，他却说他也不知道叫什么名字，也不知道长什么样，唯一的线索也只是一个有着复杂花纹的徽章以及几句话——然而这几句话他后来也全都忘记了个干干净净。”可乐尼洛说道，“为了找到这个人，reborn一反常态地行事高调起来，他让里世界所有人都认识了他这个世界第一杀手，但前来找他的人之中并没有他想见到的你，他表面不动声色，但我看得出来他那时候一天比一天烦躁，kola。”

“直到受到诅咒之后，他才彻底放弃了寻找你的这个想法，开始在世界各地修行——我个人认为他是因为诅咒的原因，因为reborn本身是个骄傲的人，他完全无法忍受自己的灵魂被束缚在婴儿的身躯，也完全不想以这副身躯去见自己曾经的恋人，但他潜意识又放不下你，所以他才会去世界各地修行，kola。”

沢田纲吉看着手中的杯子发起了呆，可乐尼洛说的这些话使他脑海里一片乱麻。

心疼，纠结，难过，感动，心虚……无数情绪向他涌来，复杂到让他根本说不上来自己内心深处究竟是什么滋味。此时的沢田纲吉已经完全顾不得自己还在生气，转而开始心疼起了reborn。

也是，对自己来说，几十年前到现在，仅仅只是一瞬间而已，但reborn却是实实在在地生活了这么长时间，也痛苦了那么长时间。

可乐尼洛意犹未尽地补充了一句：“还有还有，reborn那时候的表情简直跟要哭了一样呢，kola。”

“哭了……？”沢田纲吉一愣，脑海里顿时脑补起了reborn流泪的模样，原本还在感动的情绪瞬间戛然而止，他冷静地问可乐尼洛，“reborn会哭？你是不是在骗我？”

可乐尼洛轻咳一声，意识到了自己扯的太离谱，于是开始委婉地打补丁：“我只是稍微夸张了一点点，但也是八九不离十的。既然你知道了这些，你准备怎么做？kola。”

沢田纲吉犹豫了一下：“我……那我就不跟他赌气了吧。”

“不，你该怎么生气就怎么生气，我跟你讲这些是为了让你不要患得患失，可不是让你跟他和好的。”可乐尼洛凑近沢田纲吉，如同恶魔一样低语道，“现在reborn正处于理亏状态，你就算打他骂他他都不会还手，你应该被他折腾了好多次吧，想不想——报复回来？kola。”

沢田纲吉目瞪口呆地看着可乐尼洛，像是第一次认识他一样。

“这是威尔帝发明的超微型摄像头，在报复reborn的时候记得一定要拍下来这一幕啊，我要把照片洗出来收藏欣赏，kola。”可乐尼洛塞给沢田纲吉一样小小的东西，兴致勃勃地说道。

沢田纲吉咽了口口水，疯狂摇头推拒：“不不不！不行！会被杀掉的！绝对会被杀掉的！”

“这可是绝无仅有的报复机会，错过了就没了。”可乐尼洛一脸“你怎么那么不争气”的表情：“你怎么那么怂，我刚刚不是跟你说了吗，你在他心里是最重要的人，他不会对你怎么样的，kola。”

“那也不行！”沢田纲吉依旧努力反驳，“以我的能力拍reborn绝对会被发现的！被发现我就死定了啊！”

“也是，万一被发现就会被reborn毁掉摄像头。”可乐尼洛托着下巴思考了一会儿，只得遗憾地放弃了这个想法，“那就不拍了，我在一边偷偷围观好了，kola。”

沢田纲吉欲哭无泪：“可我现在已经完全不生气了啊，我不想报复reborn，真的……”我怕报复了我就社会性死亡了啊！

“唉……”可乐尼洛叹了一口气，“既然这样，那你以没有回到过去之前的模式和reborn相处总会吧，这样的话reborn绝对会多想，那他的视线就没办法从你身上移开了，然后等到他恢复记忆，发现你对他已经没感觉的时候，他的表情一定会很好看，kola。”

魔、魔鬼吗？！

“对了，你这里有信封吗，我要给拉尔他们写信，让他们也一起来围观reborn八卦，kola。”可乐尼洛笑得一脸纯良。

你是魔鬼吧！绝对是吧！！！

沢田纲吉挣扎着说道：“不、不用了吧……”

可乐尼洛背后仿佛长出了一对黑色的小翅膀，话语间满满都是诱导：“你难道不想看到reborn恢复记忆后的精彩表情吗？kola。”

可恶，他竟然有点心动，但还是小命要紧啊。

沢田纲吉正准备忍痛拒绝的时候，可乐尼洛又开口说道：“上次拉尔他们说没有围观到reborn和露切的八卦很遗憾呢，这次可算有机会再次围观了，kola。”

沢田纲吉一顿，僵在了那里：“……reborn和露切的八卦？”

“啊，你不知道么，reborn那家伙，之前好像把露切当成你来相处了，对露切好到让我们都嫉妒了呢，kola。”可乐尼洛瞬间把reborn卖了个彻彻底底。

沢田纲吉捏紧拳头，深吸一口气，微笑：“不就是伪装成之前的样子么，简单，放心交给我吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在风那里待着的reborn背后一凉：我怀疑有人说我坏话
> 
> 是不是看起来reborn太多愁善感了，那是因为可乐尼洛的话经过了艺术加工，夸张了很多2333
> 
> 你以为他是→可乐·助攻小天使·尼洛
> 
> 实际上他是→可乐·看戏小恶魔·唯恐天下不乱·背刺好友小能手·尼洛


	34. Chapter 34

全文第一人称，ooc严重，慎入

r27不逆不拆，主攻视觉，私设如山

没有任何副cp

欢迎小甜心们提出宝贵意见～

沢田纲吉不对劲。

很不对劲。

非常不对劲。

他看起来非常平静，面对我的时候也能够很正常地跟我沟通，就像这两天的异常都只是在做梦一样，现在梦醒了，就恢复到了以前的相处状态。

但看起来他又比以前要从容很多。

“早安。”一大早，走下楼梯的沢田纲吉就跟我打了声招呼，还附带一个灿烂的笑容。

但我总觉得这个笑容有种说不清道不明的感觉——而且我昨天刚惹他那么生气，今天就对我笑得一脸灿烂，这态度反常到让我既费解，又心生警惕。

我也若无其事地回道：“早安。”

今天的沢田纲吉没有赖床，没有从楼梯滚下来，衣服穿得妥妥贴贴，行为举止也没有以前那么急躁。

简直跟变了一个人一样，或者说，他更像是一夜间成长了起来。

我想起了可乐尼洛昨天跟我说的话：【我会让他对你彻底失去兴致的，kola。】

沢田纲吉今天确实没有像前两天那样对我异常执着，但这个态度也是真的奇怪。

“reborn，今天还是老地方训练吗？”沢田纲吉问我。

“没错。”我点了点头，“瓦利亚可不是好对付的，你要拿出最佳状态才行。”虽然我也不认为他会输就是了。

沢田纲吉在战斗方面总是能够给我带来惊喜，与之相对的，他在学习方面简直就像榆木疙瘩一样不开窍。

吃过早饭后，我和沢田纲吉前往训练场地。

“reborn，我会赢的。”

我：“我知道。”我当然知道，因为我相信他。

我给了他足够的信任，他自然会用胜利来回报我。

沢田纲吉燃烧起火焰，继续让自己的身体一点点适应自己的招式。

说到底，这场战斗争夺的是彭格列首领的位置，只要沢田纲吉能够赢，其他人输赢也就无所谓了，只需要在战斗中尽力活下来就足以。但我并没有这样安慰其他的守护者，他们心中绝不会甘心只是这样，赢了属于他们自己的战斗才是他们最想要的。

很快，傍晚就来临了，晴之守护者的战斗也即将开始。

切尔贝罗那群人在並盛中学搭建了一个擂台，法路歌抓着可乐尼洛落到了我们身边。看我们人到齐后，切尔贝罗就要请屉川了平和瓦利亚晴守路斯利亚进入擂台中央。

“请等一下。”沢田纲吉喊住切尔贝罗。

两个切尔贝罗回头：“有什么事情吗？”

趁着比赛还没开始，我问可乐尼洛：“你昨天究竟跟阿纲说了什么？”

“怎么样，现在阿纲是不是恢复正常了？kola。”可乐尼洛听到这个话题，顿时来了兴致。

“正常了？”我忍不住挑了挑眉，示意可乐尼洛往沢田纲吉那边看去。

沢田纲吉在众目睽睽之下，掏出了墨镜护膝拳套等东西一股脑都塞给了有些呆滞的屉川了平，还个个都是加强加硬款，准备得超级齐全，最后来了个灿烂的微笑：“把这些都用上再上场吧。”

其他人都目瞪口呆地看着他。

“你现在还觉得他是正常的吗？”

可乐尼洛：“……大概正常……吧？kola。”

现在的沢田纲吉，给我一种暴风雨来临之前的宁静感觉，让我总有种不妙的预感。

“你教他这么做的？kola。”可乐尼洛纠结了一下，问我。

“不是。”我看着沢田纲吉回答道，“是他自己想到的。”

“voi——！那边的小鬼这样算不算违规？”斯库瓦罗问那两个切尔贝罗。

“嘻嘻嘻……路斯利亚不是也准备了这些东西了么。”

“你闭嘴！”

两个切尔贝罗对视了一眼，其中之一开口说道：“晴守战还未开始，提前做出准备并不算违规。”

另一个切尔贝罗接着回答：“比赛时间已到，请两位晴守尽快入场。”

“比赛过程中，任何人不得与参赛人接触。”

“否则将取消比赛资格，指环直接归对方所有。”

狱寺隼人：“好、好厉害！真不愧是十代目！准备得真是齐全！草坪头！在这种情况下你要是输了我会看不起你的！”

“少罗嗦章鱼头！我会极限地赢给你们看的！”

沢田纲吉眯着眼睛看着屉川了平和路斯利亚走向擂台，不知道在想些什么。他准备的那些东西很有用，起码让这场不公平的战斗变得公平了起来，即使有着强光的照射，也无法影响带着墨镜的屉川了平。

但与之相对的，原本可能会大意的路斯利亚渐渐变得认真了起来，屉川了平还是陷入了苦战。

直到屉川了平一拳将路斯利亚放有钢板的护膝打碎，可乐尼洛咦了一声：“按照常理来说，了平的这一拳是没办法打碎他的护膝的，kola。”

沢田纲吉扬起唇角，音调上扬，声音愉悦：“因为大哥手上带着的拳套是彭格列特质的，能够很好地保护手，而且质量也很不错，不仅仅是拳套，我给的所有东西也都是这样的。”

可乐尼洛看了我一眼然后继续看比赛，没过一会儿，他又忍不住看向我。

我：“有话就说。”

可乐尼洛纠结了一瞬，然后非常认真严肃地对我说道：“reborn，我觉得，你完了，kola。”

我脑袋上缓缓冒出一个问号：？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可乐尼洛：阿纲原先看起来不是很聪明的样子都能让你栽倒爬不起来，这下懂得动脑筋了那你岂不更完蛋了？kola。
> 
> reborn：……


	35. Chapter 35

全文第一人称，ooc严重，慎入

r27不逆不拆，主攻视觉，私设如山

没有任何副cp

欢迎小甜心们提出宝贵意见～

屉川了平如同沢田纲吉之前说的那样赢了。

虽然赢得比较艰难，但因为有着沢田纲吉提前做的准备，他并没有吃太多苦头。

正当切尔贝罗要宣布下一场战斗的时候，沢田纲吉再次开口，说出了让在场所有人都很吃惊的话语：“雷守战我方弃权。”

不只是其他人炸锅了，连我也因为他的决定吃惊了一瞬，但仔细想想，这个决定也是情理之中的事情，因为他从始至终都没考虑过让蓝波这样的小孩子去战斗。

如果是资料上没有重生的沢田纲吉，我绝对会阻止他这样的做法——因为这样能够让他认识到里世界的残酷，消磨掉他不该有的天真。但现在的他似乎已经慢慢理解自己身上负担的责任了，没有抱怨，没有慌乱，也没有天真地试图以普通人的观念去指责里世界的黑暗——他只是以boss的身份，做出了一个他觉得正确的决定。

这样很好。

我以旁观者的身份看着这一切，并没有阻止。

可乐尼洛拧起眉头：“太天真了，他以为弃权了瓦利亚就会放过他们吗？kola。”

当然不会，但沢田纲吉会想不到这一点吗？

瓦利亚的雷守列维表情非常冷酷，他掏出自己的武器雷击伞，遥遥指着仍旧不在状态的蓝波：“我会向boss证明，我才是最适合雷守这个位置的人，至于这个奶牛小鬼——”他冷笑了一声，意思不言而喻。

哪怕是弃权，列维也不准备放过蓝波。

但沢田纲吉并没有示弱，他看起来很沉着冷静地咨询了一下切尔贝罗：“我方弃权后，对方找麻烦我方反击不算违规吧。”

两个切尔贝罗对视了一眼，其中一个说道：“只要不干涉比赛就可以，在比赛场地之外的事情一律不算违规。”

“那就好。”沢田纲吉看向列维的方向，冷淡地扯了扯唇角，“弃权并不是因为害怕，而是为了省事，如果你想做什么不该做的事情——我也不会手下留情。”

瓦利亚的那群人饶有兴致地看着沢田纲吉对他们发出警告，领头的斯库瓦罗皱着眉不知道在想些什么。

“此外。”沢田纲吉一手握拳放在胸前，拳头和额头燃烧起了明亮澄澈的火焰，目光灼灼，“请帮我给没在场的XANXUS带一句话，就说——”

沢田纲吉唇角微弯，露出一个略微挑衅的微笑：“我很期待和他的一对一对决。”

瓦利亚这下彻底炸锅了，好几个人要教训大言不惭的沢田纲吉，但都被皱眉思考的斯库瓦罗阻止了，当然也少不了对沢田纲吉放狠话。

沢田纲吉不在意自己的话有多么让人震惊，也不在意斯库瓦罗的威胁，他的目光在瓦利亚云守莫斯卡身上停留了一瞬，但很快就移开了视线，他低声说了一句：“我们走吧。”

狱寺隼人：“十代目您刚刚说的话简直太帅气了！”

屉川了平：“沢田！我极限地对你刮目相看了！”

沢田纲吉有些不好意思反驳：“也没有啦。”

前方沢田纲吉和狱寺隼人他们在前方走着，而我和可乐尼洛落在后面慢慢跟着。

“阿纲看起来比起在黑手党乐园的时候成长了很多啊，kola。”可乐尼洛若有所思。

我有些欣慰：“总算有点首领的样子了。”

“我昨天的话杀伤力有那么大吗kola……”可乐尼洛情不自禁小声嘀咕。

“嗯？”我皱眉问可乐尼洛：“你昨晚说了什么？”

“没什么。”可乐尼洛眨了眨眼睛敷衍了一句，然后往我的方向看过来：“reborn，你还记不记得得你受诅咒之前一直在寻找的那个人？kola。”

“记得啊，不就是露切么。”我不明所以。

“……”可乐尼洛无语地看着我，然后捂着额头叹气，“你真是没救了，kola。”

“我相信自己的判断。”我拉了拉帽沿说道。

因为这是以前的自己做出的判断，无论是出于什么原因，必定是有什么关键因素导致我认为那个人就是露切，并深信不疑。

说的难听点，我这是盲目自信，并且不打算改变。

毕竟如果自己都不相信自己，又怎么让别人信服。

可乐尼洛默默翻了个白眼，没有再理会我了。

“reborn。”沢田纲吉停了下来，等着我们追上他们的脚步。

我走到他面前抬头问他：“有什么事情吗？”

沢田纲吉说道：“我想跟你商量一件事——是关于指环战的事情。”

是想起了前世什么事情了吗？

“你们先回去吧。”我对其他人这么说道，“我和阿纲还有些事情要做。”

其他人很快就散得干干净净，只是可乐尼洛离开前的行为让我有些在意——他一脸沉痛，用口型对我说了句：“祝你好运。”

让人费解。

我直接把可乐尼洛莫名其妙的行为抛到脑后，问沢田纲吉：“你是不是想起了什么？”

沢田纲吉一脸凝重，他点了点头对我说道：“毕竟过了两年多的时间，有些细节记不清楚，但我刚刚突然想起了一件非常重要的事情。”

“什么？”

“九代目Timoteo这个时间段在瓦利亚的云守莫斯卡的肚子里，被迫以自己的火焰为燃料给莫斯卡提供能量。”沢田纲吉顿了一下，又补充了一句，“是XANXUS干的。”

什么？！

XANXUS！他怎么敢？！

我瞬间沉下脸，抑制不住内心的杀意波动。

我按耐住想要杀上瓦利亚的冲动，严肃地问沢田纲吉：“你想怎么做？”

“我本来想要以打赌之类的方式将莫斯卡赢过来，后来想想可能会打草惊蛇，就打消了念头等着比赛结束和你商量一下。”沢田纲吉这么说道。

“你是boss，你做出的决定，就是彭格列的意志。”我走近一步，目不转睛地看着他，“说出你的想法，阿纲。以此为令，让彭格列运转起来。”

沢田纲吉出神了一会儿，渐渐的，他的目光坚定了下来，他沉着冷静地说道：“彭格列里面有没有善于隐匿的人才？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 纲吉慢慢变得攻起来了，reborn其实只要思考一下就能够明白事实真相，但他潜意识不愿意去想。


	36. Chapter 36

全文第一人称，ooc严重，慎入

r27不逆不拆，主攻视觉，私设如山

没有任何副cp

欢迎小甜心们提出宝贵意见～

沢田纲吉的计划很简单，但却有着不低的成功率。

因为，他针对瓦利亚的成员性格安排出了一系列计划，以防出现意外，他甚至连作为父亲的家光都没放过，把家光和可乐尼洛也算在了计划中。

至于我，则是碍于某种规定，没办法直接参与进去。

啧，太可惜了。

不过，有着家光和可乐尼洛这两个大杀器在，我完全不担心会出什么意外，再加上沢田纲吉，瓦利亚几乎毫无还手之力，他们很容易就将Timoteo救了出来。

Timoteo被救出之后一脸茫然，直到看到沢田纲吉时，才如梦初醒般迟疑地问道：“阿纲……你怎么会知道，我在这里……？”

沢田纲吉身体一僵，他有些无措地看向我，像是从没想过要怎么去解释这个问题一样。我认命地代替沢田纲吉回答道：“是我告诉他的。”

我作为杀手活了那么多年，自然有着属于自己的情报网，知道这个情报也不意外。

果然，Timoteo没有再细究这个问题，他微叹道：“你们不该那么早就救我出来的……”

他向我们坦言，这场指环争夺战，是他一手策划的——为了让沢田纲吉快速成长起来。待在莫斯卡里也是为了让沢田纲吉明白没有退路，只能努力战斗。XANXUS根本不会赢，因为他根本没有彭格列的血统。

沢田纲吉睁大了眼睛，难以置信地问道：“怎么会……”

看起来，他好像并不清楚Timoteo的计划，怪不得没跟我讲过这些。

早在我没来到日本之前，Timoteo就告诉我，他支持沢田纲吉继任彭格列十代目的心是不会变的。那时候的我就想到了Timoteo可能会为沢田纲吉的成长设置考验，也可能会和瓦利亚对上，但我没想到他竟然会用那么极端的方式——竟然用自己的生命以及他深爱的儿子的尊严来为沢田纲吉的成长提供养分。

身为Timoteo的朋友，我完全无法赞同他这种儿戏一样的玩命行为，即便这种方式可能会很有效果。

Timoteo躺在病床之上，欣慰地对沢田纲吉说道：“能够当机立断做出计划，安排人将我救出，这说明阿纲你已经有了成为首领的那份资质与决断力。”

“开什么玩笑！您难道没有想过万一真出事，您的朋友会不会伤心？”在病床旁边坐着的沢田纲吉噌地一下站了起来，咬着牙压抑着怒火，“只不过是为了培养一个黑手党boss而已，就要赌上您的生命？那这个黑手党boss我宁可不当！”

我眉毛一挑，忍不住手痒一锤子朝着沢田纲吉砸了过去，他被我一锤啪叽一下锤趴在地上。

“痛痛痛痛痛reborn你干什么啊……”沢田纲吉的气势瞬间消散，捂着后脑勺哀嚎了起来。

我收起列恩，冷笑着说道：“说什么胡话呢，有我在，你以为你逃得了么？”彭格列十代目可不是说不当就不当的，而且他竟然胆子那么大，在九代目面前大放阙词，该打。

Timoteo愕然地看着沢田纲吉，回过神后笑了起来，他说：“看来我的决定没错，阿纲，你果然是最合适的那个，唯有看重同伴的首领，才是真正的好首领。而目前的XANXUS，是做不到这一点的。”

“我才不想当什么黑手党首领呢……”沢田纲吉直起身子小声嘀咕。

我作势又要打，还没碰到他，沢田纲吉就“啊呀”一声立刻捂着头蹲在了地上。

“哈哈哈……”Timoteo难得开朗地笑出了声，声音里满是笑意，“行了reborn，你也别太欺负阿纲了，他毕竟还是个孩子，一时无法接受也是正常的。”

“啧，我哪有欺负他，明明是爱的教导。”话是这么说，我还是收起了那个要打人的动作。

沢田纲吉忍不住吐槽：“谁家的老师教导是拿锤子砸人啊？！”

“你家的不就是吗？”我用自傲的目光看着他。

沢田纲吉：“……为什么你能用那么自豪的表情说出那么不要脸的话啊！”

Timoteo笑呵呵地看着我们，感叹道：“好久没看到reborn你那么高兴了，你们的感情真好啊。”

沢田纲吉蓦地沉默了下来。

Timoteo的这句话直接挑破了我们努力粉饰出的和谐关系，我和沢田纲吉心照不宣略过那段事情的默契瞬间毁于一旦。

“怎么了吗？”Timoteo察觉到了气氛有些不对了，表情隐隐有些担忧地问道。

“没什么。”我拉了拉帽沿，转移话题：“接下来的指环争夺战，还要不要继续进行？”

“这件事就让阿纲做决定吧。”Timoteo看着天花板，“让他提前适应一下进入角色也好。”

沢田纲吉不假思索：“那还用说吗？当然是……”

“你要想清楚。”我打断了他几乎脱口而出的话语，“这是很少见的磨练他们的机会，以后还有更多的挑战等着你们，你不可能永远不让他们接触危险。等到那时，你真的认为很少接触危险的他们能够面对更强大的危机么？”

以后可能会遇到的未来战，继承人战，甚至……彩虹代理战。

一个比一个危险。

我：“他们需要的是和你并肩战斗，而不是活在你的保护伞下面，你也不可能永远保护他们。”

“……我知道了。”沢田纲吉颓然地说道，“至少……雷守战就不要进行了吧。”

“你是boss，当然是你说了算。”我弯起唇角。

指环争夺战继续进行着，进行着这场早已注定结局的战斗。

没几天的时间，这场战斗就以沢田纲吉的胜利宣告结束。

生活又恢复到了平静又热闹的状态。

后来有一天，十年火箭筒向我飞了过来，我正要躲开的时候，却发现自己动弹不得。

要去到十年后了么。

“我动不了了。”我平静地说道。

彻底消失之前，我看到沢田纲吉恐慌地朝我扑了过来。

他的面容在我眼前逐渐被粉色的迷雾遮掩，时空错位的那一瞬间，他的手穿透了我的身体，表情绝望而难过：“reborn！！！”

我心中难免冒出了一丝疑惑——我明明只是去一趟未来而已，又不是要死了，他在害怕什么？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 秘技·跳剧情大法！


	37. Chapter 37

全文第一人称，ooc严重，慎入

r27不逆不拆，主攻视觉，私设如山

没有任何副cp

欢迎小甜心们提出宝贵意见～

恐慌的感觉像是潮水一样向沢田纲吉涌来，无力感充斥着他的内心。

reborn要从他面前消失了。

“reborn！！！”意识到这点的沢田纲吉瞬间想也不想地就扑向reborn，只是这一切都是徒劳，他的手指穿透了reborn的身体，只看到了reborn脸上一瞬间的怔然与疑惑。

手臂与坚硬的地面狠狠摩擦，火辣辣的疼，细碎的石子溅起，在他尚显稚嫩的脸上划出一道细细的伤口。

他早就知道会有这么一天，他以为，自己能够坦然面对这一幕的，但这种事情发生后，他这些天伪装出的平静却是瞬间崩塌。

前世的自己说绝对不会让reborn死掉，结果失败了。回到过去时想要改变reborn受到诅咒的未来，同样失败了。

已经已经接连失败了两次，每次失败的后果都让他刻骨铭心，久久不能忘怀。从未来回到现在的那几天，他一直辗转反侧半夜无法入眠，虽然reborn可能以为他是因为reborn的拒绝而难受，但其实，他更多的是为自己的无能而感到悔恨。

未来的世界充斥着对彩虹之子有害的非73射线，未来的世界已知reborn的状态是死亡，虽然前世未来战自己打败了白兰，可谁又能保证，现在的他不会失败？

他真的……可以守护好大家，保护好reborn吗？

沢田纲吉完全没办法保持冷静，甚至忍不住开始怀疑自己的能力。

【reborn，我会赢的】指环战之前，他说的这句话是那么笃定，谁也不知道他这句话其实是对自己的催眠，就连他也几乎以为自己就是一个强大自信的人。

而今天，reborn在他面前消失，彻底撕破了自己自欺欺人的一面，他只能无力地看着这一幕的发生，什么都做不到。

沢田纲吉苍白着脸，指甲几乎掐进了肉里。

“阿纲，你这是怎么了……？”蓝波小心翼翼地拉了拉沢田纲吉的衣角。

沢田纲吉仿佛突然回过神来，眼中逐渐出现了光彩：“对了！蓝波！”他半蹲在地对蓝波说道：“蓝波，我需要借用一下你的十年火箭筒！”

“可是老大交代蓝波大人不能随便用……”蓝波为难地说着，但他看到沢田纲吉的神情后，就渐渐没了声音。他直接从头发里掏出火箭筒往沢田纲吉手里一塞，掩耳盗铃一样捂着眼睛背过身去：“啊嘞嘞，好奇怪啊，蓝波大人怎么找不到十年火箭筒了？它在哪里呢？是不是蓝波大人忘在家里了？”

沢田纲吉看了看手中的十年火箭筒，又看向蓝波，眼里的温柔化也化不开，他唇边浮起一个淡淡的微笑，显得虚幻而美好，让人无端地想留住这个微笑。他说：“谢谢你，蓝波，能再拜托你一件事么？帮我给妈妈带一句话，告诉妈妈不用担心，我和reborn一起去修学旅行了。”

“那阿纲回来后要给蓝波大人买糖吃。”蓝波转过身瘪着嘴抱着沢田纲吉的腿。

沢田纲吉眉眼弯弯：“好。”

“砰”的一声，沢田纲吉同样消失在原地。

——————

一晃眼的功夫，眼前的景色就变了个模样，我直接一下栽倒在了花堆之中，完全动弹不得。正当我思考自己目前身处何地之时，一种酸痛难忍的感觉突然渗入骨髓，整个人像是要融化了一样浑身发烫。

我感觉到自己的骨骼被逐渐拉长，身上的肌肉也从柔软稚嫩变得凝实结实了起来。等我回过神后，却发现这个地方拥挤得要命，我趴着的身边也有另一个人在旁边躺着。

那个人浑身冰凉，我费力地侧过头来看向他。

这个人看起来是成年的沢田纲吉，我现在应该在一副未盖棺的棺柩之中。意识到这点的我心跳蓦地停止了一瞬，仿佛一下子失去了言语的能力。

再然后，不知道是不是刺激过大的原因，缺失的记忆一点点被填补了起来，我回想起了几十年前和沢田纲吉一起经历过的所有事情。

如梦初醒般，我有些恍惚地看着沢田纲吉安详的脸，内心深处久久不能平静。

我从不喜欢用命运这个词汇来形容人生，因为在我看来，命运这个词汇是无能者为自己寻找的好借口。但此时此刻，我却是感受到了命运这个狗东西对我的嘲弄与恶意。

年轻时遇到的喜欢的人不存于世。记忆被一点点屏蔽。被人算计受到诅咒。好不容易遇到一个合眼缘的学生想要尽职尽责教导，结果变得感情纠缠不清。一遍又一遍摆事实讲道理拒绝，总算将事情拉回到有转折的余地，结果发现自己早就喜欢对方，而且自己的感情投入并不比他少。

这也就算了，但在我彻底封死了自己的所有后路之后，却让我见到了沢田纲吉的死亡，让我想起了所有记忆，甚至还让我恢复成了成人状态——

这简直是在明晃晃地嘲弄我：你真的确定放弃沢田纲吉吗？你……舍得吗？

——怎么可能会舍得。

内心的平静早已在看到死亡的沢田纲吉的时候就不复存在，在恢复成人模样之后，心底里的欲｜望也开始不断滋生。

我厌恶自己被诅咒的身体，在想起和沢田纲吉相处的记忆之后，我更是渴望着，能够再次用成人的身体拥抱他。

“砰”的一声，粉色的烟雾笼罩着这里，沢田纲吉冰冷已无生机的身躯被小一号温热的的身体代替，他看到我的模样的时候，竟然也一下子呆愣住了，他喃喃道：“NNino……”

努力维持出的冷淡模样被这个充满回忆与遐想的称呼一下子打破了，我甚至在想：啊啊，如果我不去想诅咒的事情，也不去想他是我学生的身份，那我肯定会想方设法让他和我交往。

不，学生的身份似乎也没什么，只是亲上加亲而已，反正他一定会是我的。

我扬起唇角试图隐藏起自己卑劣的想法，对眼睛眨也不眨盯着我看的沢田纲吉调侃道：“看够了么？”

沢田纲吉默默红了耳根，但他并没有慌乱否定，只默默伸出有些颤抖的手，环抱着我，头埋在我胸前，声音闷闷的：“……没看够。”

我语气轻松：“那就松开，抱得那么紧的话可是看不到我的模样的。”

“……我不要。”沢田纲吉用有些任性赌气的语气说道，“你又在哄我了，你肯定会说拒绝的话来伤我，我不管，你是甩不掉我的。”

被非73射线笼罩的我完全动弹不得，根本无法推开他。

我引以为傲的自控力在他面前几乎形同虚设，再这样下去，我真的会忍不住对他下手的。

这可真是，最糟糕不过的情况了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reborn只剩一点点顾虑就妥协了，但这顾虑很快就会被阿纲解决，当reborn完全没顾虑了，也就正式开始火葬场了hhhhhhhh


	38. Chapter 38

全文第一人称，ooc严重，慎入

r27不逆不拆，主攻视觉，私设如山

没有任何副cp

欢迎小甜心们提出宝贵意见～

“……我不要。”沢田纲吉抱我抱得更紧了，他用有些任性赌气的语气说道，“你又在哄我了，你肯定会说拒绝的话来伤我，我不管，你是甩不掉我的。”

温热的体温透过衣衫向我传来，异样的感觉在心里流淌。

少年人总是这样，无所畏惧，不像成年人一样瞻前顾后。就连说的话都有种为了感情豁出一切的感觉，就像——

“小孩子一样。”我下了定义，状似平静地说道：“这是在向我撒娇吗？”

几十年前，在喝下药剂的我面前，沢田纲吉轻笑着说出了这句话，今天的我重新把这句话还给了他，很公平合理。

沢田纲吉猛地抬起头，看着我不满地说道：“我快十七了，已经不是小孩子了。”

我：“不算上前世，你连十五都不到。”

他太小了，这让我很怀疑他到底明不明白自己在做什么，他这种豁出去赖上我的行为更像是一种冲动——即使这个冲动维持了好些天。

我问他：“你究竟知不知道，自己在做什么？”他在试图让自己错误的感情得到回应，而以我的自尊心，绝不可能以婴儿的身体去谈恋爱。

是我的错，在几十年前，我不该设局让他对我产生好感。那时候的我自傲又盲目，根据沢田纲吉日常的行为推断出了我们未来的相处方式——亦师亦友，以沢田纲吉的性格，以这样的相处方式相处，我们之间的年龄差应该没多少，哪怕他来自未来，根据我的猜测，未来最多三五年也就能够再见到他了。所以那时的我一点心理负担都没有，只想要他慢慢熟悉我的靠近。

然而——我的猜测完全是错误的。

简直错到离谱。

无论如何我都想不到，我会因为一场任务变成一个婴儿，时间也在我身上定格。

怪不得沢田纲吉会在我捉弄他要去日本干掉未来可能会砸我招牌的家伙的时候，拼命阻止我说不想自己的人生还没开始就结束，那时候的沢田纲吉说不定还没出生，人生自然也没有开始。怪不得明明关系是师生，年龄也相差那么多，他和我的相处方式却是亲近有余尊敬不足，面对一个婴儿，沢田纲吉又怎么可能尊敬得起来。

从遇到沢田纲吉开始，事情的发展就开始逐渐偏离正轨，如同有双巨手操纵着我戏剧又荒诞的人生，将我的全部筹划统统毁于一旦还不够，当我选择彻底放弃，封死所有后路的时候，却让我恢复记忆与成人的身体，像是在高高在上地嘲讽于我：“你确定放弃沢田纲吉吗？你……舍得吗？”

命运……哈，命运……

——既然没有解除诅咒，又为什么要让我恢复成人的状态？

——为什么，要让我产生不该有的幻想？

我陷入了前所未有的烦躁情绪当中，既恼火又无力改变这一局面。

或者说，我潜意识里根本不想改变。

我能够感觉到自己的诅咒并没有解除，然而内心坚定拒绝的心思，却已经开始动摇了。

不甘心就这样结束一切，成人的身体让我心底的欲望空前膨胀起来，想要拥抱他，想要亲吻他的眼睛，想要在他耳边诉说精心准备的情话，想要他明白我的内心也同样有着对他的渴望与思慕。

——但我不能这样，我不能因为想贪一时之欢，就让他和我一样陷入痛苦的泥沼。

情感与理智互相撕扯着，最终还是理智占据了微弱的上风。我还能勉强维持着表面的镇定，微叹道：“……你该学会放手了。”

——不要再步步紧逼了。

我现在仅仅只是遏止自己对他的渴望就已经竭尽全力，如果不是被非73射线笼罩动弹不得，我早已将他抱在怀中也说不定。

“我心理年龄已经十七了，当然知道自己在做什么。”沢田纲吉倔强地说道，他并没有因为我的话而丧气，反而仿佛意识到了我话语中的动摇，语气更加坚定了，“我知道你的顾虑，也知道你是为了我好，但你有没有想过询问一下我的想法？这样对我来说真的好吗？”

“说到底，你只是把我当成了一个小孩子，一个‘被保护’的角色，至于我这个小孩子怎么想的，你从不在意。我究竟需不需要这种‘保护’，你也不会去想。”

我否定道：“并非如此。”

沢田纲吉说道：“那为什么过去你就能毫无顾忌地展露出自己的感情，现在就不能了呢？”

我有些哑口无言。

“我来替你回答吧，因为那时候的你看我是在看一个有自主能力的成年人，而现在你看我是在看一个需要被照顾的后辈。再加上诅咒的存在，你潜意识里就觉得我们应该拉开界限。”沢田纲吉认真地看着我，“我现在告诉你，reborn。我不在乎你身上的诅咒，也不在乎你的身份，我在乎的只是你这个人，你的所有顾虑都是多余的。”

看着沢田纲吉认真的模样，仿佛思绪与身体割裂开来，心中像是有什么要溢出来一样，又像是缺失了一块在叫嚣着填满它，大脑却在不断提醒自己，我只能低声说道：“你会后悔。”

“要看看我的决心吗？”沢田纲吉突然说道，他伸手搂向我的脖颈，凑得非常近，唇与唇直接的距离甚至不超过一公分，他说，“和你共度余生的决心。”

他闭上眼睛印上了我的唇，柔软的唇瓣贴了上来，绵软又温热的触感让我心跳蓦地停止了一瞬，仅剩的名为“理智”的那根弦一下子断裂开来。

我狠狠闭了下眼睛，再睁开时已经没有了之前的那份犹豫，我毫不犹豫地反客为主撬开他的齿间邀他共舞。

我在拉着心爱的学生一起堕入深渊，他也同样意识到了这点，但却甘之如饴。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嘶……这章写得好肉麻好矫情，我都被自己矫情的字句惊到了，R也越来越崩了orz
> 
> 反正同人ooc也正常……吧？对不起我马上去反思一下自己
> 
> 我现在意识到了，我就是舍不得他俩虐起来，我写他俩只能写甜文(┯_┯)


	39. Chapter 39

全文第一人称，ooc严重，慎入

r27不逆不拆，主攻视觉，私设如山

没有任何副cp

欢迎小甜心们提出宝贵意见～

非73射线本是不存在这个世界的，所以这种射线对于作为彩虹之子相当于世界基石代言人之一的我，是有害的。仅仅只是暴露在非73射线下，我就动弹不得，甚至能感受到自己的身体在一点点被腐蚀，像是生锈了一样。

——可我又是有些庆幸的。

这种射线在侵蚀我的身体之余，还让我暂时脱离了诅咒的泥沼，让我得以用成人——我最怀念也是最惊喜——的状态来面对唯一放在心尖的那个人。

沢田纲吉半趴在我身上，紧紧闭着眼睛笨拙地向我索取着。微凉的发丝垂落在我的脸上，清风拂过吹动发丝，带来微痒的触感。

他的心跳声越来越大，越来越快，清晰可闻，惹得我习惯性放轻的心跳也随着他的心跳慢慢加快，渐渐的，频率也变得一致了起来，我已然分不清究竟是他在心动，还是我在心动。仿佛我们两个人在共用一个心脏。

我忽略了唇上的触感，目不转睛地看着面前沢田纲吉放大的脸，陷入了沉思。

我好像是第一次以成人之躯这么认真地观察沢田纲吉，以往还是婴儿的时候，以我的角度去看沢田纲吉，总能看到他那尚显稚嫩的脸上些微的婴儿肥，这让我潜意识里就觉得他很小。直到今天，重新以成人状态的角度来看，我才发现沢田纲吉其实并不是我想的那样，他早已成长起来，青涩的感觉也在渐渐褪去。

他已经成长到，开始负担起肩上的责任，开始认清自己究竟想要什么。

而我，则是从始至终都无力抗拒这样的沢田纲吉。

我想要抬起手来拥向他，想要他贴得更近些，想要将他揉进血肉里，不分彼此。但我即便是努力调动全身的力气，在非73射线的笼罩下，也是丝毫动弹不得。

这让我产生了些微郁闷的情绪。

真不愧是不存于世的射线，真不愧是白兰。我有些牙痒痒地想道。

过了一会儿，沢田纲吉总算是舍得放开我了，他在吻上来之后，就一直在屏住呼吸，亏他能闭气那么久。他微微喘气，有些不好意思地错开我的视线，小声嘟囔着：“……反正就是这样……”

我目不转睛地欣赏着沢田纲吉有些害羞的表情，真是可爱得紧，只是口中还在饶有兴致地捉弄着他：“现在知道害羞了？刚刚不是挺勇敢的么？竟然还会搞强吻这一套——”我特意拉长了音调。

“我没有……”沢田纲吉的耳根在我的注视下越来越红，最后干脆自暴自弃一样红着脸狠狠瞪了我一眼，闭嘴不说话了。

“没有就没有吧。”我没有故意反驳沢田纲吉的话语，反而语音一转，用相当惋惜的语气说道，“可惜现在你否认也晚了，刚刚那一幕，应该已经被其他人通过监视器看了个完全吧。”

从来到这里的那一瞬间，我就察觉到了异样，那是一种相当熟悉的感觉——有人在通过摄像头观察这里。

应该是彭格列的相关人员。

我倒是不在意别人看到刚刚那一幕，不过沢田纲吉应该没有我这么无下限的心理素质吧。

果不其然，沢田纲吉听到我的话，也顾不得害羞了，一脸震惊：“什、什么？”

“动动你可爱的小脑瓜。”我叹了口气，“我们可是在彭格列十代目的棺柩里，里面原本放的可是未来的你的身体，你觉得他们可能会将棺柩放在掌控之外的地方吗？况且我们从过去来到这里不是偶然，当然要时刻掌控这里的情况才合乎常理吧。”

那种透过监视器传来的感觉即使没有恶意，我也根本无法忽略。

沢田纲吉的表情变得非常精彩，他整个人都僵在了那里，欲哭无泪自欺欺人地挣扎着说道：“也、也不一定吧，这只是reborn你的猜测……”

这个表情真是有趣。

“我很确定，至少有四五个监视器在对着这里。”我无情地粉碎了他的幻想。

沢田纲吉不说话了，他默默将头埋在了我胸前，微微颤抖着身体，装起了鸵鸟，仿佛不露脸就不会丢脸一样。

我低声笑了起来，而后一本正经地说道：“说不定马上就有人来接应了，你确定要一直保持这个姿势不动么？”

沢田纲吉顿了一下，翻了个身直接脸朝下将自己埋在了棺柩内部的花堆里，然后手抓起一把花往自己头上撒去，趴在那里一动不动在线装死。

我感觉我已经入魔了，他随随便便的一个动作，都能让我的内心泛起阵阵涟漪。

——沢田纲吉实在是太可爱了。

“世界上怎么会有那么美好的一个人……”我有些感叹，然后抬眼看向走过来的那个人影，微笑着说道，“你说是吧，云雀。”

云雀恭弥似乎被我这句话噎了一下，他走到我们旁边，低头看着躺在棺柩里的我们，颇为不爽地露出了一个冷笑：“我来这里，可不是为了来看你们秀恩爱的。”

嗯，确认过眼神，他想烧死我们两个人。

沢田纲吉应该也听到了云雀恭弥的话，他的身体更僵了，但依旧还是一动不动地装死中。

——————

草壁就在身后跟着，然而所有人都忽略他了2333

啊啊啊啊腻死我了腻死我了，我杀我自己

靠，为什么我一个单身狗要写那么甜的文

我不管，代入reborn，四舍五入就是我和纲吉谈恋爱了（bushi）


	40. Chapter 40

全文第一人称，ooc严重，慎入

r27不逆不拆，主攻视觉，私设如山

没有任何副cp

欢迎小甜心们提出宝贵意见～

“没关系，你围观我也不介意的。”我相当真诚地对云雀恭弥说道。我不负责任地想，反正丢脸的是沢田纲吉。

只是话音刚落，一只手就偷偷放在了我的腰间，然后狠狠一掐。这点疼痛对我来说完全不算什么，但我还是配合地“嘶”了一声，语气埋怨：“你轻点，有人在看着呢。”

在花堆里趴着的沢田纲吉红着脸偷偷抬头瞪了我一眼，下意识又往花堆里沉了沉，裸露在外的皮肤尤其是脖子以上几乎红到滴血。

我感觉，如果不是有其他人在，羞愤至极的沢田纲吉可能会直接崩溃到想掐死我。

可惜有其他人在，他太害羞了。

云雀恭弥提着浮萍拐的手松了又紧紧了又松，看起来很想给我俩一拐子。浮萍拐上面染着血，也一直都没有收回去，似乎也是经历了战斗才过来的。

难怪他一脸不爽，如果是我来接应别人，还因此遭遇战斗，结果发现要接的人在悠闲地谈情说爱卿卿我我……我可能会直接送那人到三途川吧。

这么一想，云雀恭弥的脾气其实还算不错了，起码他没有直接一拐子抽过来——虽然更大的可能是因为我目前动弹不得，他不想趁人之危。

云雀恭弥直接眼不见为净扭头就走到一边，倚靠着树木远远看着这边，只留下草壁哲矢来面对我们。

“……reborn先生，我来接你们回……。”之前跟在云雀恭弥身后的草壁哲矢向前一步朝我这里走来，看到沢田纲吉后瞬间卡了壳，欲言又止，止言又欲，他看了看我又看了看沢田纲吉，脸上的表情非常复杂，像是生吞了整个柠檬一样，整张脸都皱了起来，满脸纠结。

草壁哲矢纠结着把后面的话说了出来：“我背着reborn先生您回基地吧……沢田君你应该能自己跟上……？”

看着掩耳盗铃几乎要把自己埋起来的沢田纲吉，我说道：“还不起来吗？要回去了。”

沢田纲吉默默爬了起来，尴尬着小声应了一声：“嗯。”

好不容易恢复了成人状态，我其实更想和沢田纲吉亲近些，比如他背我什么的，也算是一种情｜趣了。不过遗憾的是，他直接避开了我的视线，同手同脚走出了棺柩，看天看地就是不往我这里瞅一眼。

……算了，他的体型还是小了点，让他背我的话脚会拖地的，也不能太欺负他了。

过了一会儿，我认真地沢田纲吉说道：“其实公主抱我也不介意的。”

沢田纲吉茫然，没反应过来：“啊？”

我遗憾地叹了口气。

草壁哲矢想要背起我的动作停了下来，他幽幽问道：“reborn先生，您是想让我公主抱？”

我冷漠脸：“你是阿纲吗？”

“……不是。”

我语气嫌弃：“那你说什么公主抱。”我又不是随便的男人，轻易就让除了沢田纲吉之外的人搂搂抱抱。

草壁哲矢：“……”

他一脸一口老槽梗在喉咙的表情，看起来有那么一瞬间想把我扔下来，但还是忍住了。

啧，可惜了。

旁边的沢田纲吉倒是明白了我的意思，低着头满脸通红走路都顺拐了，我怀疑在地上挖个洞他都会钻进去，一脸绝望又犹豫想扑过来捂住我的嘴的崩溃表情，相当有趣。

敌人往我们这里聚集了过来，云雀恭弥提着浮萍拐就往敌人堆里一路揍了过去，场面异常残暴，凶残系数直接爆表。

我：“云雀吃炸药了？”

“什么原因您难道不清楚……”草壁哲矢咽下了后半句话，委婉地说道，“是因为在基地里看着监控的强尼二先生，他刚刚一直在建议我们晚点到这里，好像在监控里看到了什么不该看的东西一样。”他还故意把“不该看”三个字加重了语气。

“负责联络的我告诉了恭先生强尼二的建议，但他完全没在意，然后就看到了……”草壁哲矢后面的话完全说不出来了。

就看到了我们两人在拥吻，还不得不体贴得等我们都结束了才走过来，心里怕是攒了不少怒气。我在心里补充了他没说完的后半句话。

旁边的沢田纲吉头低得更低了，没看路差点一头撞树上。

草壁哲矢又特意补充了一句：“强尼二先生那时候的语气听起来很虚弱。”

“心里承受能力还是差了点，大惊小怪的。”我评价了一句。

沢田纲吉也是，不就是被人看到了自己的主动么，有什么可害羞的。这个国度就是这点不好，养出来的人都太含蓄了。

草壁哲矢：“……”

云雀恭弥揍人的力道又重了三分。

在云雀恭弥的开路下，我们很快就到了彭格列日本分部的基地。

进入基地后，大门立即封锁了起来，草壁哲矢刚把我放下还没一会儿，我的身体就开始迅速缩小了起来，变成了婴儿的模样，身体也可以自由活动了。

我看着自己面前变得稚嫩的手掌，久久不能言语，内心再次涌起不甘心的情绪。

“reborn，你没事吧……”沢田纲吉担忧地看着我。

“我能有什么事？”我放下手，勾起唇角轻松道，“你还是顾好你自己吧。”

强尼二急匆匆跑了过来，掏出手帕擦着汗说道：“reborn先生，我先给您检查一下身体吧。”

我：“好。”

沢田纲吉也担心得跟了上来，强尼二没说什么，我便也没拒绝。检查完身体后，强尼二松了口气：“还好reborn先生暴露在非73射线下的时间尚短，没什么大的问题。”

“那小的问题呢？”沢田纲吉急忙问道。

看到沢田纲吉后，强尼二不自觉揉了揉自己的胃，安慰道：“小的问题也只需要静养就能恢复了。”

“非73射线可以让我暂时恢复成人躯，这种技术可以应用在基地里吗？”我问强尼二。

强尼二在仪器上操作了一会儿，一边说道：“可以是可以，只单纯把这种物质保留下来还是很容易的，也不会影响活动，只是这毕竟是非73射线里的，您会感觉很难受。”

“没关系，你弄吧。”

“那就不要搞这个了。”

我和沢田纲吉同时说道。

我和他对视了一眼，唯独在这件事上并不想妥协的我再次强调：“你放心操作就是。”

沢田纲吉也毫不退让：“我是彭格列十代目，这件事听我的，你不能去弄。”

强尼二额头直冒冷汗，一只手拿着手帕不住擦着汗，一只手下意识捂住了胃，欲言又止看起来很想劝我们不要争执。

我冷笑一声：“胆子变大了嘛，蠢纲，我还是你老师呢，尊师重道不懂吗？”

沢田纲吉反唇相讥：“谁家老师会诱拐自己的学生？”

“谁先告白的你不清楚吗？”我可从来没告白过。

“你不是一直都拒绝了吗？”沢田纲吉瞪着我，“我可记得某人可是说过【reborn不会喜欢沢田纲吉，永远不会——无论有没有恢复记忆】这句话的。”

突然理亏的我：“……”

本来想劝架的强尼二最终还是默默缩小了自己的存在感。

我放软了话语：“只是难受而已，我完全没问题的。”

“无论是成人还是婴儿都是你，你根本没有必要受罪特意去变成成人状态的，你也相信依赖我一下吧，我一定会帮助你解除诅咒的，我用自己的生命发誓——”沢田纲吉也放软了语气，几乎是哀求地看着我。

“……你终究还是不懂。”我叹了口气。

他始终还是不明白，对我来说，这副婴儿的模样才是最受罪的。若是我单纯只是沢田纲吉的老师，也许我也就不那么执着我是什么样子了，但今天我们几乎可以算是确定了关系，我又怎么可能甘心以婴儿的身躯面对他，这也太过滑稽可笑了。

让我想重新燃起对生活的希望想要好好活下去的是你，我的内心早已一片黑暗，唯一的净土还是你，现在我只想将你拥入怀中，填补那缺失了一块的心脏，而不是以这种可笑的姿态坐在你的肩头，压抑着自己的情感，还要装作若无其事地和你谈笑。

你懂吗？阿纲，虽然看起来毫无异样，但我早已控制不住自己了。

我和沢田纲吉最终还是不欢而散，沢田纲吉气得直接扭头就走。

强尼二弱弱地问道：“reborn先生，那这个东西还要不要搞……”

我：“……不用在意那么多，你操作吧。”


	41. Chapter 41

全文第一人称，ooc严重，慎入

r27不逆不拆，主攻视觉，私设如山

没有任何副cp

欢迎小甜心们提出宝贵意见～

“咚咚咚”，我不急不缓地敲响了沢田纲吉房间大门。

虽然整个基地我都畅通无阻，只需要按一下按钮门就会打开，但我还是选择了敲门。毕竟沢田纲吉现在应该还在气头上，不征求他的同意就进他房间的话，有很大可能会再次产生争执。

他依赖我的时候我总想让他成长起来，然后做出适合的决定，可他真正成长起来后，那种透在骨子里的固执却是让我异常头疼——既欣慰又头疼。

基地里已经被强尼二改造，而我也得以暂时恢复成人躯体。

沢田纲吉打开门，看到我之后愣了一下：“reborn……”

我以为，以我的定力，面对沢田纲吉时，至少没有那么容易就丢盔卸甲，却没想到，他仅仅是用那双剔透的暖棕色眸子看着我，口中只呢喃了一句我的名字，我就再也抑制不住内心的情感，炙热的感情几乎要将我燃烧殆尽。

我闭了一下眼睛，抬手扶了一下帽沿，勾起唇角：“ciao。”

沢田纲吉也对我笑了一下，然后……“砰”的一声关上了门。

我：“……”

我按了一下开门的按钮，才发现似乎沢田纲吉取消了我进入这间房间的权限。

沉默了一下后，我看着面前的门，笑着夸了一句：“干得漂亮，阿纲。”

我并不生气，有脾气是好事，即使这脾气是冲、着、我、来、的。

关上门后，我听到另一边沢田纲吉的心跳声顺便变得急促了起来，在我说完这句话后才缓缓平复了下来，似乎做出这件事他也很紧张。

沢田纲吉在门后怼了我一句：“是老师你教的好。”

我不回话了，眯着眼睛打量着大门，开始思考要不要暴力破门。

“reborn，你要毁坏门吗？”沢田纲吉仿佛预料到了我要做什么一样，问了我这个问题。

我看不到门另一边沢田纲吉的表情，但能够听得出来他话语中的一丝紧张。

“怎么会。”我放弃了这个想法，手指碰到了门，“在进入你的房间之前，我肯定会征求你的同意的。”

根据声音来判断，他正对着这里，距离门不超过一步。我手指碰到的地方，前方就是他的脸庞。

他看不到我，也无法看到我的表情，所以我可以略微放松一下自己的神态，垂下眼帘，我开始动摇他的心态，说道：“你不想让我进，那我就不进。”

适当的示弱，有时候意外的好用。

“我……”果不其然，沢田纲吉语气中动摇了，听动静似乎还向前一步，似乎要解释什么，但没说出口，反而话音一转，低声说道，“……今天的事情，就当没发生过吧。”

我面无表情地将面前的门按出了几个指印，仅剩的理智将我想破门而入的动作硬生生拉了回来，“……你说什么？”

“我的意思是，今天的那些事是无关紧要的，我们最好都忘掉。”

【对，忘掉，那些全都是无关紧要的东西，现在的你最需要关注的是即将到来的战斗，所以……】

“这段感情是错误的，我只是年纪太小了，才会将对师长的感情误以为是喜欢。”

【你的年纪还小，根本分不清自己的感情是什么类型，只是在那边经历的事情太有冲击力，所以你才会误以为……】

“不过reborn你应该也不会介意的吧，毕竟你之前可是说过永远不会喜欢我这句话。”

【reborn不会喜欢沢田纲吉，永远不会——无论有没有恢复记忆。】

他这三句话，恰好和我之前对他说的那几句话相对应，沢田纲吉并不是一个记仇的人，他会这么说，说明我那几句话对他是真的伤的深了。

向来记忆很好的我，突然有点懊恼自己超常的记忆力，如果我不记得，那我就可以毫无压力装作无事发生，但此刻理亏的我根本不想这样糊弄沢田纲吉。

我当时，怎么会说出那么绝情的话。

我：“……我可以解释的。”但其实，哪怕我不解释，沢田纲吉也知道我当时的想法，所以他这是来算总账了么？

也许他根本不想要解释，只想看我后悔的模样以及诚恳的道歉。

“我很抱歉。”我看着他，认真地道歉，“当时是我不对，你能给我一个挽回你的机会吗？”

另一边的沢田纲吉似乎没有预料到我认错会那么快，沉默了好一会儿，才声音轻颤小声说道：“说什么挽回，明明一直都没在一起过……”

“现在在一起也不晚，怎么样，阿纲，要不要考虑下，我的——”我唇角微弯，再次走近了些，呢喃道，“第三任情人。”

沢田纲吉猛地打开门，眼睛亮得吓人，朝我的方向扑了过来：“你想起来了？！你是不是记起我了？”

“嗯。”我应了一声，伸开手要接下他那一扑。

只是正当他要扑到我怀里的那一刻，他硬生生停下了动作，反应了过来，自言自语：“不对，我应该生气才对。”

“我记得reborn你好像说过，你不会忘记我？”沢田纲吉似笑非笑地说道，那副表情和平时的我几乎没什么两样。

我原话不是这样，但意思也差不多了。所以我这是又给自己挖了坑？

“你不仅忘了我，还找了第四任情人。唔……很棒。”沢田纲吉上下打量着我，点了点头，然后话音一转，“还有，听说你把露切认成了我？”

我：“……”

这个听说是从可乐尼洛那里听到的吧，毕竟沢田纲吉接触到的彩虹之子本就没几个，想一想也就知道了。

突然有点手痒想揍人。

决定了，等回到过去，我就把可乐尼洛卖了，把他打包给拉尔，让拉尔好好操｜练他。

沢田纲吉：“你没什么想说的吗？”

一瞬间，我的脑海里充斥了一系列应对措施，沢田纲吉的心很软，所以我应该装装可怜卖卖惨，沢田纲吉的思维方式有时候也沢田奈奈有些相似，只要制造一些槽点就会很容易转移他的注意力，忍不住吐槽，沢田纲吉同理心很强，只要我提一句身体难受——变成成人的代价，让我本身就处于难受的境地——他就会忘记生气，转而开始担心我……

这些情况是根本不需要细想就能想到的，他很好懂，也就代表着很好糊弄。

可是，我不想这样做，因为他说的是事实，我确实理亏，我没办法也不想辩驳。

“没什么可说的。”我压了压帽子，叹了口气说道，“我已经开始后悔了。”

明明露切和沢田纲吉差别那么大，当初我竟然没看出来，果然那时的我迫切想和沢田纲吉相遇，所以潜意识里不愿意相信自己会找错人么？

沢田纲吉有些高兴地弯起唇角，又抑制住了自己的表情，小声嘀咕：“原来你也会后悔吗……”

毕竟以前的我跟傻子一样做了那么多错事，说不后悔是假的。

我：“总之，我为我之前做的错事道歉，你能原谅我吗？”

沢田纲吉神情动摇了一下，但还是没有原谅我，他说：“这个歉道的没有诚意。”他开始苦思冥想了起来。

按理来说，以沢田纲吉的性子，他不会像现在这样揪着我的错处不放，这种专挑人弱点打击的行为方式，更像是可乐尼洛的风格——他绝对在我不知情的时候给沢田纲吉灌输了不好的思想。

我在心里又给可乐尼洛记了一笔。

我好心提出了一个建议：“不如我给你来个托马斯回旋跳跃式道歉？”

当然只是说说罢了，我还要在沢田纲吉面前维持我高大伟岸的形象，怎么可能会做这种事……虽然我的形象似乎早就没了。

“……这是什么道歉方式啊？！”沢田纲吉一脸槽点太多无处下口的表情，很是无语。

果然还是转移注意力的方式比较直接且见效快，现在的他几乎已经忘记了自己还在生气。


	42. Chapter 42

全文第一人称，ooc严重，慎入

r27不逆不拆，主攻视觉，私设如山

没有任何副cp

欢迎小甜心们提出宝贵意见～

“想知道？我可以让你试一下这个动作。”我久违的恶趣味再次涌上心头，手指托着下巴意味深长地看着沢田纲吉。

沢田纲吉被我看得身体一僵，开始偷偷往身后退去，干笑着勉强说道：“不用了，我不想知啊——”

我将他拉到了怀里，恶劣地笑了：“人生要勇于尝试啊，准备好了吗，阿纲，我要开始了。”

“等等！”沢田纲吉被吓得脸都白了，“我没……”

我抱起他，一手托着他的腰，一手固定他的身体，然后横向绕着我旋转了几圈。惯性使他的双脚张开成大字形像是风车一样挥摆着，他下意识闭着眼喊了出来：“呜哇——”

“这就是托马斯回旋。”我一本正经地说道，“然后是跳跃。”

我直接将他往上方轻轻抛去，无处着力的沢田纲吉慌张极了，在我将他接到怀里的那一瞬间，他的胳膊瞬间就搂住了我的脖子，睁大眼睛惊魂未定地看着我。

“嗯，十分。”我满意地点了点头。

沢田纲吉好一会儿才反应过来，咬牙切齿地说道：“好玩吗？”

“好玩。”我诚实回答。

“你——”沢田纲吉暗暗磨牙，胳膊松开我的脖子，开始推拒，“你放我下来。”

我应得很干脆：“好啊。”

一般情况下，要把一个人放下来肯定是要让对方脚先踩地，这样别人也能站稳。但沢田纲吉没说让我怎么放下，所以我抱着他的两只手同时松开了他。

这个高度，足够把他摔得眼冒泪花了。

沢田纲吉一脸懵逼：“？？？”他下意识再次手慌脚乱地搂住我的脖子，我也再次伸手抱住了他。

“这可是你自己抱上来的。”我一脸无辜，“原来你是这么口是心非的人么？”

沢田纲吉：“……”

我：“唔，只剩最后一个步骤了。”

沢田纲吉顿时一脸被雷劈的表情，语气崩溃：“还有？”

在说什么傻话，重点难道不是道歉吗。

我将他抱近了些，低声说道：“对不起。”

沢田纲吉仿佛没意料到最后一个步骤是道歉，愣在了那里，而我则是趁着他愣神的时候，将他放了下来，抵着他的额头在他唇角印了一个吻。

他傻眼了：“你……你干嘛？”

“道歉啊。”我理所当然。

沢田纲吉满头问号：“道歉为什么要亲我？”

我表情震惊：“道歉的时候给对方占便宜不是常识吗？”

“……这是哪个地方的常识啊？！”沢田纲吉崩溃质问，“而且你不是给人占便宜，而是想占便宜吧！”

我：“反正你之前也亲了我一次，扯平了。”

沢田纲吉反驳：“你在过去不也亲了我一次？”

我迟疑：“那，我让你亲回来？”

“……所以我为什么要跟你争论这个话题啊！”沢田纲吉崩溃到想撞墙。

因为你被我带偏了啊小傻子。

我知道，以前的那些事算是暂时过去了。

生气还是要一鼓作气比较好算账，所以打断他生气的情绪后，他再想靠那些事情发脾气就会比这次要难了，而且冷静下来后说不定还会忍不住去想自己是不是太无理取闹（此方法仅对有良心的人有用），这是心理学上的一个小技巧。

正当我想要再接再厉的时候，一串脚步声由远及近，脚步声的主人喊了一声：“十代目！reborn先生！”

啧，我还想多和沢田纲吉单独待一会儿呢。

十年后的狱寺隼人急匆匆地跑了过来，在我们面前停下了脚步，他看着我们，努力扯了扯唇角，眼神悲伤又欣慰，他笑着说道：“好久不见，十年前的十代目和reborn先生。”

他伸出手小心翼翼地伸向沢田纲吉，想要触碰到他，却又像是害怕沢田纲吉是一道虚假的幻影一样又收回了手指。

沢田纲吉露出一个温柔的笑容：“好久不见。”

我也冲狱寺隼人点头示意。

狱寺隼人眼里复杂难言地看着我们，然后突然一下子朝着沢田纲吉跪了下来狠狠磕了个头：“非常抱歉！十代目，作为下属的我没有尽到责任，让您……让您……”他说不下去了，一咬牙继续说道，“但时间紧迫，属下只能等一切尘埃落定才能向您切腹认罪，接下来我说的话请您务必记住！”

“别这样你快起来……”沢田纲吉被狱寺隼人突如其来的跪地道歉吓了一跳，立刻也蹲了下来要扶起他。

“请十代目和reborn先生回到过去后，杀了一个名字叫做白兰的男人。”狱寺隼人对沢田纲吉的扶他起来的动作无动于衷，依旧低着头哀痛地说道，“未来会变成现在这样都是因为这个男人，就连十代目和reborn先生的生命也……”

“我知道。”沢田纲吉沉着应道。

狱寺隼人惊愕地抬起头来看着沢田纲吉。

“这一切我都知道。”沢田纲吉再次强调，他很是认真地说，“相信我，我会阻止他的，所以……”

他伸出手来放在狱寺隼人面前要拉他起来，温柔地说道：“辛苦你们了，接下来的事情就交给我吧。”

“别把自己逼得太紧……”

狱寺隼人眼神微动，嘴唇一张一合似乎想要说些什么，但终究还是什么都没说出来，他直接一把抱住了沢田纲吉。

我眼皮一跳。

狱寺隼人将下巴放在沢田纲吉的肩膀上，声音颤抖着：“十代目，你一定会成功的。”

我忍不住皱起眉头。

沢田纲吉迟疑了一下，也伸手抱住了他，安抚性地在他背上拍了拍。

我没等沢田纲吉说出更过分的漂亮话，直接冷漠脸将沢田纲吉从狱寺隼人怀里拎了出来。

“嗯？？？”沢田纲吉满头问号地看着我。

我冷笑一声：“差不多得了，搂搂抱抱的成何体统？”

——————

哈哈哈哈哈哈我想这样玩想好久了，可可爱爱的纲吉搂着你的脖子，睁大眼睛惊魂未定地看着你，难道不心动吗？

打情骂俏，又在打情骂俏！噫呜呜噫，如果有一天我被狗粮撑死了，R和27一个都跑不掉


	43. Chapter 43

全文第一人称，ooc严重，慎入

r27不逆不拆，主攻视觉，私设如山

没有任何副cp

欢迎小甜心们提出宝贵意见～

沢田纲吉满头黑线，对于我的双标相当无语：“需要我帮你回忆一下你刚才做了什么吗？”

之前搂搂抱抱玩得挺开心的我：“我当然是不一样的。”

虽然我之前也对沢田纲吉做了一些亲密的动作，但我们双方对于彼此来说当然是最特殊的，所以我相当理直气壮。

这不是吃醋，这只是身为男人想要宣示主权的本能罢了，我自然也不能免俗。说到底，我也只是一个俗人。

而且大庭广众之下搂搂抱抱是真的影响不好，身为彭格列十代目肯定要注意形象啊——虽然基地里也没多少人经过这个走廊。

“reborn先生，十代目，我是不是做错了什么……”狱寺隼人碧绿的眸子有些不安地看着气氛不太对劲的我和沢田纲吉。

“当然。”

“没有的事！”

我和沢田纲吉同时开口说道。

沢田纲吉有些恼怒地瞪了我一眼，对狱寺隼人说道：“没事的，别放在心上。”

啧。

我伸手拍了拍狱寺隼人的肩膀，一脸正色地对他说：“狱寺，你要知道，你是彭格列的岚守，随随便便和人勾肩搭背搂搂抱抱会显得你很轻浮。”

我仿佛看到了一个写着轻浮的箭头戳在了他身上。

“不稳重。”

狱寺隼人张大了眼睛，被打击得身形摇摇欲坠。

“不可靠。”

狱寺隼人开始满脸悔恨。

“还会影响彭格列十代目的声誉。”

这句话成为了压倒骆驼的最后一根稻草，狱寺隼人彻底被k.o，再起不能。他无地自容以恨不能切腹自尽的姿态又朝着沢田纲吉来了个土下座磕头大声道歉：“万分抱歉十代目！我没想到这个动作竟然会影响十代目的声誉！我真是万死难逃其咎！”

沢田纲吉也又开始手足无措地安抚狱寺隼人：“你没错快起来别听reborn胡说根本没那么严重的……”

“不！reborn先生说得很对！我确实没有考虑到这个问题！”狱寺隼人懊恼极了，顿时又对着沢田纲吉将头狠狠磕在了地上，“考虑得那么不周全，我愧对十代目栽培！”

沢田纲吉怎么说都没办法让狱寺隼人起来，完全没法子劝导钻牛角尖的狱寺隼人，只得又偷偷瞪了我几眼。

我轻咳一声抑制住唇边的笑意，替沢田纲吉解围，对狱寺隼人说道：“既然你认识到了错误，那就牢记这点不要再犯，在以后的工作里证明给所有人看吧，证明你作为阿纲的左右手是名副其实的。”

“是！reborn先生！我这就去工作！”狱寺隼人眼睛亮了起来，立刻告别我们去处理未完的工作了。

看到狱寺隼人起身离开的沢田纲吉顿时松了口气。

我看着狱寺隼人离开的背影，托着下巴若有所思地说道：“没想到过了十年，他还是那么好忽悠啊。”

“明明是你性格太过于恶劣好吗？！”沢田纲吉忍不住吐槽。

“诶？有吗？”我一脸无辜，“我感觉我性子还是挺温柔可靠的啊。”

沢田纲吉：“……你能不能摸着你的良心说话。”

“我本来就在摸着良心说话。”我忍俊不禁地伸手揉了揉他那蓬松的头发，在他微微抗拒的动作中将他本来还算规整的发型揉得乱糟糟的。

嗯，手感还挺不错的。

沢田纲吉从我手下挣脱，一边整理自己的发型，一边小声抱怨着我：“你这话谁会信啊，话说为什么要搞乱我的发型……”

想揉就揉了呗，哪有那么多理由。

我勾起唇角：“唔……因为好玩？”

——————

沢田纲吉怔然地看着reborn。

他非常了解自己的老师，reborn是个理智到冷漠的人，除了几个特定的人之外，reborn甚至吝啬给旁人一丝注意力。

哪怕是以前相处过很久的情人，该结束时也是毫不犹豫地断掉所有关系——在过去的那段时间，他曾见过reborn之前的情人米娅找上门来，想要和reborn再续前缘。

而reborn则是彬彬有礼又绝情地回绝了对方，没有给米娅留下任何希望。

虽然reborn解释过米娅是一个间谍，但沢田纲吉看到了米娅被拒绝后眼里的绝望，甚至他的超直感也在告诉他米娅对reborn的情感是做不得假的。reborn不可能不知道米娅深爱着自己，但他在拒绝时却是未曾有过一丝犹豫。

无情时负人最狠的是reborn。

一个向来喜欢隐藏自己情绪的杀手，在他面前眉眼柔和地笑着说：“因为好玩。”

reborn可以不在意自己的生命，只为了他的成长。也可以将所有都交付于他，去赌一个希望渺茫的未来。哪怕重新来过，reborn也会毫不犹豫地相信他说的所有话。

深情时感人最深的也是reborn。

他做到了其他人都无法做到的事情——强大的，理智的，骄傲自负的，冷情的世界第一杀手在为他神魂颠倒，色令智昏。

reborn已经为情所困。

有了这个认知的沢田纲吉听到自己的心脏如同鼓声一样跳动着，渐渐的越来越响，耳边充斥着reborn轻笑的声音。脸颊上开始逐渐染上了天边红霞的颜色，烫的惊人。

reborn怕是不知道，一个冷漠寡情的人一旦深情起来，又是多么的吸引人。

他也早已随着reborn坠入深渊。

——————

今天也是为绝美师徒爱情流泪的一天呜呜呜（泣不成声.jpg）


	44. Chapter 44

全文第一人称，ooc严重，慎入

r27不逆不拆，主攻视觉，私设如山

没有任何副cp

欢迎小甜心们提出宝贵意见～

事情如同预想的那样发展着，十年前的狱寺隼人他们也被一个接着一个地送到了未来。

我和云雀恭弥他们分别对狱寺隼人等人进行特训让他们点燃火焰，沢田纲吉有过一次这种经历，火焰很顺畅地就点燃了。只是我没有料到，明明已经顺利得到过一次历代彭格列首领认可的他，这次却是久久无法从内球针形态里面出来。

我无心再教导山本，朝着那个球走了过去，等沢田纲吉成功得到认可从内球针形态里出来。时间一分一秒的渐渐流逝，我忍不住掏出了怀表对了对时间。

球针内部的氧气稀薄，已经消耗得差不多了，再不出来的话，就真的可能会死在那里的，他到底在磨蹭什么？

这个球看起来普普通通，但隔音效果极好，所以我并不会徒劳无功地试图喊些什么，直接走到那个球旁边，然后一脚踹了上去。

整个球针态都被我踹得晃了几晃。

并不是要救沢田纲吉出球针态，只是在提醒他该出来了。

现在可没有时间给他浪费。

——————

彭格列罪恶的过往冲击着他的大脑。

沢田纲吉捂着头，几乎站不稳身躯，他的脑海里充斥着无数人的低语。

【屠戮，仇杀，背叛。】

【无止境地追求更高的权力。】

【这是彭格列的业障。】

【你做好准备了吗？下定决心继承这些业障了吗？】

——……没有，无论什么时候都做不到这种残忍的事情。

哪怕已经经历过一次，再次看到那些恍若地狱的投影，他也无法对这种事视若无睹，只能睁大了眼睛，沉浸在投影中，任凭眼里的泪水滑落。

那时候的他是怎么回答的？

——如果让我来继承这种错误的历史的话，那就由我来摧毁彭格列！

摧毁……彭格列……

无论是摧毁还是继承，都需要极大的魄力，他真的有这东西吗？他真的……做得到吗？

记忆中reborn死去的情景又如同梦魇一样开始占据自己的脑海。

他连保护同伴都做不到，摧毁或者继承彭格列……做得到吗？

只能无力地看着reborn死去，什么都无法改变，这样弱小的他……做得到吗？

旁边历代彭格列的首领还在质问他：【你做好准备了吗，做好准备继承我们的罪恶与荣光了吗？】

——做不到……我做不到……从始至终我就是一个普通人，什么继承彭格列的业障，什么继承彭格列的荣光，什么拯救世界的救世主，我只是一个连心爱的人都保护不了的废材而已……

沉闷稀薄的空气让沢田纲吉无法呼吸，大脑开始昏昏沉沉。几乎无法思考的他开始钻起了牛角尖，嘴唇一张一合，自暴自弃地要将这丧气话说出口。

只是话还没说出来，球针体就猛地晃动了一下，打断了他几乎说出口的话，沢田纲吉也因为这突然而来的晃动差点站不稳摔倒在地。

——reborn在催他出来了。

即使大脑陷入混沌，沢田纲吉也瞬间就明白了外面是谁，又是什么意思。

是啊，reborn从始至终都相信着他能够很好地面对眼前的困境，他又怎么能够辜负reborn的信任呢……

沢田纲吉像是黑暗中迷途的人看见了光芒一样，原本陷入不安和痛苦的情绪慢慢变得平静了下来，他手扶着球针态慢慢站直了身体，再一次低声说出了曾经说过的话——“如果让我来继承这种错误的历史的话，那就由我来摧毁彭格列”。

这一次的他不再像是之前那样一时冲动脱口而出，语气坚定极了，仿佛说出的是既定的事实。

沢田纲吉话音刚落，额头上就逐渐再次燃烧起了澄澈的火焰，这是他坚定信念的证明。

脑海里地狱般的投影和低语逐渐消失不见，历代彭格列首领排成两列接连点起火焰，额头同样燃烧着火焰的彭格列一世Giotto走下王座，来到了沢田纲吉面前。

“你的觉悟，我收到了，彭格列十世。”

——————

沢田纲吉出来了。

他仅仅只是站在那里，就几乎吸引了我全部的注意力。

“小婴儿，我们之前约定的还算数吧。”云雀恭弥表情略微有些跃跃欲试地看着沢田纲吉的方向，一边问我。

“啊。”我应了一声，“别玩坏了就行。”

云雀恭弥某种意义上来说也算是一个不可多得的老师，有他的帮忙的话，沢田纲吉会很快找回自己战斗时的手感。

沢田纲吉刚从球针态里出来，就被迫和云雀恭弥过了几招。只不过他并没有惊慌，而是在躲开了云雀恭弥的攻击后把云雀恭弥的匣子给偷走，打开匣子用匣子来牵制云雀恭弥，再然后……

他直接搂着我的腰躲到了我的身后探出了头去看云雀恭弥：“云雀学长，我现在缺氧缺得厉害，头昏眼花状态不佳，你这时候和我战斗，是要欺负弱小吗？”

这一系列动作行云流水到令人发指，看起来并没有对自己刚得到的力量感到任何不适应，在无耻程度上更是颇有我的三份造诣……等等，我没这么教过他吧？

这时我想到了前些天云雀恭弥想找我约架，我也是这么敷衍他的：【我暴露在非73射线太久了，实力下降得厉害，等下次吧，下次一定。】

近朱者赤近墨者黑吗？真不愧是我的学生啊。

云雀恭弥表情越来越生气，看起来很想揍沢田纲吉一顿，他用浮萍拐指着我：“小婴儿，你让开。”

“我倒是想。”我摊了摊手，往一旁挪了挪，但沢田纲吉一直不松手最后更是直接双腿盘了上来，于是也被带到了一边，我状似无奈地说道，“但阿纲太热情了，我能有什么办法呢？”

我承认，我有那么一点炫耀的成分。原本羞涩的恋人突然开了窍一样热情——虽然是为了躲避攻击——但这又谁能拒绝得了呢？

最后云雀恭弥被气走了，走的时候一脸吃了苍蝇一样的难看表情。其实比起被气走，我觉得他更像是被我们两个的亲密状态给恶心走的。

嗯，又get到了一种新的对付云雀恭弥的方式。我毫无愧疚地想道。


	45. Chapter 45

全文第一人称，ooc严重，慎入

r27不逆不拆，主攻视觉，私设如山

没有任何副cp

欢迎小甜心们提出宝贵意见～

沢田纲吉告诉了我未来将会遇到的很多事情，但具体的细节我是不清楚的。所以当我看到尤尼因为白兰而灵魂脱离，好不容易回来后带领着家族成员宣布脱离密鲁菲奥雷请求沢田纲吉的庇护时，我压抑着对白兰的怒意以及对尤尼的担忧，几乎毫不犹豫地催促沢田纲吉应下尤尼的请求。

我是第一次见到尤尼，但她是露切的孙女，又是彩虹之子的首领，这身份就足以让我对她特殊对待了。

沢田纲吉看起来没有任何负面情绪，他既没有抱怨，也没有吐槽，更没有不可思议地问到底是怎么回事。他安静极了，那棕色的眸子就那么轻飘飘地瞥了我一眼，直接低声应了下来：“好。”

——他的情绪似乎不太对劲。

这时的我才后知后觉地想到，刚刚我似乎完全忽略了沢田纲吉的感受，以几乎强硬的态度要求沢田纲吉答应尤尼。

白兰的确是不能小看的敌人，因为沢田纲吉是重生的而且已经赢过一次就因此忽略白兰的危险性，不顾沢田纲吉的感受强迫他应下这种事，这实在是不应该——况且他知道我这么在意尤尼的原因——他应该知道我是因为露切才会表现的那么异常。

我好像一不小心就又踩了雷。

我有心要向沢田纲吉解释一下我和露切之间的关系，但他并没有说什么，而我直接提起这个话题的话就感觉像是心虚甩锅一样，没有什么也像是变得有什么了。

更何况我之前还曾经把露切当做了沢田纲吉……如果我是他的话，面对这种情况我可能早就和自己打起来了。

我隐隐感觉到我似乎多此一举了，沢田纲吉性格本就善良，他不会对尤尼的求救视而不见，反倒是我关心则乱以至于我们之间的关系又陷入了僵局。

啧，头疼。

我突然有点想念我的前几任情人，起码和她们相处的时候，我不会这么患得患失，整天思考怎么让人消气——好吧我承认这算是甜蜜的烦恼，他越生气不也代表着越在意我么——我着实不适合谈恋爱，也完全不会处理关于自己的情感问题。相比起来我还是更喜欢直来直往的类型，如果能用枪解决问题就更好了……可惜沢田纲吉身上用不来这种方式。

转移他的注意力这种方式效果也只是暂时的，我迟早要跟他坦诚相待，不然这个问题会成为我们之间无法消除的芥蒂与矛盾。

大战在即，我也只能先放下这些杂七杂八的思绪，专心应对眼前的事情。

为了打败白兰，我们一起回到了过去，进行彩虹之子的试炼。由于没有非73射线的存在，我又恢复了婴儿形态。再次见到了露切女儿艾莉亚的我有些感慨，稍微叙了叙旧。

——————

“说起来，艾莉亚，第一个发现鬓角是我个人的最大魅力这点的人，还是你的母亲露切呢。”reborn幼小的手指捻着鬓角的卷发，宽大的帽檐遮住了他的眼睛，艾莉亚只能看到他弯起的唇角。

此时已经是半夜了，他们就在沢田纲吉的家门口交谈着，声音并不大，但仔细听的话还是能够听得出内容的。

艾莉亚若有所思地瞥了一眼二楼的窗口，轻笑了起来：“您这样说不怕那个小家伙生气？”

reborn回忆起了过去的场景，沢田纲吉说过的一句话——【NNino桑的鬓角很好看！简直是个人最大魅力的体现！】

如果说论早晚，那沢田纲吉说这句话其实要比露切更早，只是……沢田纲吉的那句话是在他的气场压迫下说出来的，只怕是当不得真的。

他整个人的气场都柔和了下来，唇角上扬：“他也说过类似的话，只可惜他是在我的威胁下说出口的，应该不是真心话。”

“那可不一定哦，如果阿纲真心觉得您的鬓角很好看，结果被您这样怀疑他的真心，肯定会不开心的。”

“呵……”reborn轻笑一声，声音愉悦，“生气就生气吧，总有一天他会明白的。”

艾莉亚故作惊讶，接上了reborn的话茬：“明白什么？”

“明白生气是毫无意义的行为，因为——”reborn也扭头看向二楼的窗口，一字一句加重语气说道，“我爱他胜过一切——”

两人演起了双簧，所有话语都是在说给表面并不存在的第三人。那第三人被这句告白惹得心跳加速，下意识拉上了窗帘，面红耳赤地倚墙抱膝蜷缩了起来。

“呜……哪有这样的……”沢田纲吉小声说话的声音都是颤抖的，心跳越来越快，脸上烧得要命，“这种话的话不应该私底下说么……为什么要故意说给别人啊……”

“因为你在生气，还躲着我，直接告诉你的话你可能不会听。”窗边响起了reborn解释的声音，“而且你在意露切和我的关系，所以我在和艾莉亚交谈的话你会不自觉关注。”

沢田纲吉一惊，他直接口是心非地否认：“我没有吃醋！”

reborn低低笑着：“好，你说没有就没有吧。”

月光洒在窗口的reborn身上，影子被拉长映在了墙上，像是成年的reborn在同他说话一样。

沢田纲吉恍惚了一瞬，他有些犹豫地开口说道：“那个……reborn……”

“嗯？”

“其实……你的鬓角很好看，刚看到的时候可能会感觉有点怪，但后面就感觉越看越好看了……你的脸，手，还有身材什么的也都很好看，在我眼里你无论什么地方都是好看的！”

reborn沉默了下来。

【呜哇！我在说什么啊！这种话也太奇怪了！】

“总、总之！我夸你鬓角的那句话，你完全可以当做是我个人真实的想法！”沢田纲吉结巴了起来，他努力平复脸上的热度，尴尬到脚趾抓地，整个人蜷缩得更紧了，说话声音也越来越小，几乎无声，“……我喜欢你的一切……”

reborn听得清清楚楚。

“……没想到你是这样的阿纲。”良久之后，窗台上传来了reborn幽幽的声音，“竟然连小婴儿都不放过。”

沢田纲吉不好意思的情绪瞬间戛然而止，他恼羞成怒地一个枕头丢了过去：“去死吧！”

reborn接住了枕头，低声说道：“睡吧，明天还有重要的事情去做。”

reborn躺在了吊床上，静静地听着自己压抑着声音的心跳声，急促，雀跃，却几乎无声。

——————

对不起我写不下去了，都已经在一起了感觉也没啥好写的了，我想完结我想完结我想完结我想跳过剧情直接写大结局……我要在三章之内完结这篇。

这篇文回头看的时候尬到我脚趾抓地，文笔稚嫩不说（但文风已经定下来了也不好改，改了就画风突变了qaq），人物ooc（对不起写成这个鬼样子我真的不是故意的呜呜呜），剧情还超多bug（我就不应该写原著向，捶地痛哭），哭了，简直是黑历史啊。但好歹是我写的第一篇R27同人小说，写了九个多月，也有感情了，就……放着吧，我要完结它。

这篇将会是我完结的第一篇中长篇小说……突然还有点感伤是咋回事


	46. Chapter 46

全文第一人称，ooc严重，慎入

r27不逆不拆，主攻视觉，私设如山

没有任何副cp

欢迎小甜心们提出宝贵意见～

沢田纲吉离开后，家光一脸怀疑人生地躺在地上，我走到他旁边看着他说道：“你这是不打算起来了？”

我能理解家光此时的郁闷心情，他了解自己的儿子，按理来说沢田纲吉跟他对上，不说下不去手，起码也得犹疑几下——然而沢田纲吉实际上面对家光的时候，他一丝犹疑都没有，直接干脆利落地趁家光不备就打碎了家光的手表。

有机会再次恢复成人状态的我本来还想在沢田纲吉面前耍个帅，来个帅气的教导什么的，但实际上根本就用不着我出场。

“阿纲，他……”家光躺在战斗之后出现的坑中，一动不动一脸恍惚，终于回过神后委屈地说道，“对手是我的情况下，他好歹犹豫个几秒钟啊……”

我调侃道：“怎么，他成长了你还不开心？”

“倒也不是……”他坐了起来，有些纠结地问我，“reborn，你说实话，阿纲这孩子是不是对我有哪里不满……”

他不是对你有意见，而是根本就对你没什么感情，直接把你忘到了脑后。除了你刷存在感的时候，阿纲从来都不会主动提起你你知道吗。

我目光有些怜悯地看着家光。

家光：“……你这是什么表情？”

“夸你的表情。”我一本正经地说道，“你有一个很棒的儿子。”

家光琢磨不出来我到底是什么意思，但很快就将违和感抛到了脑后，一脸自豪：“那当然！阿纲又帅气又可爱！我跟你说reborn，阿纲小时候最可爱了，声音软软的，还很亲人，每次回家都会扑到我身上求抱抱，可惜现在的阿纲没那么热情了。”

按照家光的性格，他应该会留有照片当做纪念。

我起了好奇心，故意说道：“真的吗，我不信。”

“我还能骗你不成？”家光掏出自己钱包里的照片展示给我看，用着炫耀的语气开朗笑着说道，“你看是不是很可爱！”

照片里的沢田纲吉看起来小小的一只，仰着头笑得眉眼弯弯向拍照的人伸出幼小的双手。是单人照，没有家光在里面碍眼真是让我由衷地感到庆幸。

我欣赏完照片后顺手收了起来，在家光开口要回照片之前转移话题：“说起来，阿纲的照片，你应该有不止一张吧。”

“那当然，阿纲各个年龄段的照片我都有哦。”家光再次得意洋洋地向我炫耀，“有奈奈拍的，还有我亲自拍的，不过大多数都是彭格列情报员拍的照片，我都有好好保存。”

我若有所思地托着下巴：“那么，相册应该就在你办公室的柜子里了？”

家光终于感觉有些不对劲了，他狐疑地看着我：“你问这个做什么？”

“你觉得我想做什么？”我也同样毫不心虚地看向家光，反问道。

我话里话外都在暗示他，但如果他听不出来的话，那就不怪我了。

家光身为彭格列的门外顾问，智商当然是在线的，但这并不代表他就能看得出来我和沢田纲吉之间的关系。他是一个爱老婆的直男，很少接触同性之间的恋情，所以一时半会儿是想不到这种情况的。哪怕想到了，我教导沢田纲吉到现在都是婴儿的体型，他也会下意识否认这种情况。

毕竟，婴儿正经谈恋爱，这也太离谱了。

“哈哈哈虽然总感觉有点不太对劲的样子，但仔细一想……”果不其然，家光自动以自己的逻辑解释了我的做法，大大咧咧地说道，“reborn，你是不是又想出什么坏点子折腾阿纲了？你也太严格了，多少放松一点嘛。”

“你觉得是这样那就这样吧。”我转过身去，勾起唇角离开了原地。

——————

我津津有味地翻看着手中的相册。

这个相册是从意大利邮寄过来的，当然寄过来的不止这一册，而是加起来共有十六册。不得不说家光的柜门密码是真的好猜，他和沢田奈奈的结婚纪念日加上沢田纲吉的生日就打开了。

一岁到十六岁，一岁一个相册，上面记录着他所经历过的很多事情。从他十四岁开始，我就参与了他的生活，但身为杀手的习惯使我经常避开镜头，所以这些相册里都没有我的存在，有的只是沢田纲吉和其他人玩耍打闹的照片。

有些遗憾，也许我当时不应该避开镜头的。

那样的话……

“reborn，你在看什么？”沢田纲吉走到了我身边，看到我手里的相册后，立刻涨红了脸手忙脚乱地捂住这些照片，“啊啊啊啊啊啊别看了别看了！你哪来的那么多我的照片啊！！！”

沢田纲吉的生活大多数都被“废材”两个字占据，所以这些照片，大部分都是他出糗的瞬间。他还是有着很强的羞耻心的，所以他欲哭无泪地捂住照片，如果有可能的话我觉得他甚至还想直接捂住我的眼睛。

“很可爱。”我真情实感地夸了一句。

可惜沢田纲吉看起来一点也不信我说的话，耳朵看起来也更红了。

“阿纲。”我看着沢田纲吉，说道，“我们一起拍张合照吧。”

沢田纲吉愣住了：“诶？”

我说：“一起拍张合影留作纪念。”

如果我死掉或者变成复仇者了，好歹……我还能留下曾经存在过的痕迹，而不是像是相册里一样，就像我从未参与过沢田纲吉的生活。

沢田纲吉似乎察觉到了什么一样，他顿了一下，棕色的眼睛温柔地看着我，几秒钟过后，他却是语气轻柔而又坚定地拒绝了我：“reborn，等我成功之后再拍吧，到时想拍多少就拍多少。”

我无奈地笑了笑：“好吧。”

我明白，他在说——不要胡思乱想，请相信你的学生吧，我一定会成功的。

这个笨蛋，又在擅自以他的方式安抚我的情绪了，我怎么会需要他的安慰。当然，想是这么想的，唇角却是不受控制地不住上扬着。

这种感觉，其实也不赖。

——————

再有一两章就完结了，我尽量过年前完结掉这篇吧


End file.
